AMOR SIN BARRERAS
by Haruko Sakuragi
Summary: Hanamichi Sakuragi, el eterno rechazado, el mejor amigo... Una mujer se enamora de él. La vida le regala da una familia, pero el destino no es bueno y algo trágico sucede... Rukawa deberá estar con él para consolarlo... EPÍLOGO LISTO. FIN.
1. ¿Una cita con Haruko?

**AMOR SIN BARRERAS**

**Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 1: "¿Una cita con Haruko?"**

—¡Corte! ¡Tienen dos horas para ir a comer!

El director anunció a los actores que podrían descansar después de haber estado más de seis horas filmando una escena de la película que pronto se estrenaría: "Amor sin barreras", una versión de "Romeo y Julieta" adaptada al Japón moderno y protagonizada por Haruka Takami, la exuberante actriz de moda, de dieciocho años y recién descubierta. Era una chica esbelta bien formada, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, un timbre de voz reservado y la sonrisa a flor de piel. Seguro robaría el corazón de cualquier muchacho, y también de más de una mujer.

—Haruka-chan, ¿quieres que te invite a comer? —preguntó Amano Kamiya, el galán más cotizado de la actualidad, de madre inglesa y padre japonés, primogénito de veintitrés años, rubio, de ojos azules, muy alto, voz de terciopelo... Por lo general, interpretaba al hombre ideal para cualquier mujer, por eso se había ganado esa etiqueta. Lo cierto era que jamás sería ideal para ninguna mujer.

—Por supuesto —respondió la aludida con una sonrisa. Además de ser su principal compañero y con quien mejor lucía como pareja, Amano era indispensable en la vida de Haruka. Se conocían desde hacía tiempo, y se especulaban muchas cosas acerca de su relación: noviazgo, romance, pasión desmedida, simple amistad... En realidad nadie podría suponer la verdadera relación que existía entre ellos.

El muchacho le ofreció el brazo a la chica, y ambos caminaron acompasadamente hacia la salida del foro.

En algún lugar de Kanagawa, justo en la habitación de Hanamichi Sakuragi, él y su ejército perdían el tiempo de aquél caluroso domingo.

—¿Ya vieron? —exclamó de pronto Okusu, mirando un periódico con detenimiento— Dentro de un mes se estrena "Amor sin barreras".

—¿"Amor sin barreras"?... —meditó Youhei— ¿No es la que protagoniza Haruka Takami?

—¡Sí, es ella! —respondió Noma sonriendo. Al comentario de Noma siguió una muy espléndida sonrisa por parte de Takamiya, así como el evidente entusiasmo del resto de los muchachos.

—¿Quién es Haruka Takami? —preguntó con curiosidad Hanamichi, que hasta ese momento no había despegado la vista de un manga que parecía entretenerlo mucho.

—¡¿NO SABES QUIÉN ES HARUKA TAKAMI?! —gritaron al unísono los integrantes del ejército, y Hanamichi se preguntó con mayor curiosidad quién era esa mujer.

—No.

Hanamichi rió tontamente y todos cayeron de espaldas.

—¡Haruka Takami es la mejor actriz del mundo! —gritó Takamiya con verdadero fanatismo.

—¡Tiene dieciocho años y es la mujer más hermosa de todas! —apoyó Okusu mostrando una fotografía de la chica. El pelirrojo no la miró con atención, pero reconoció que, a simple vista, parecía atractiva.

—¡Y es una mujer sencilla, carismática y muy amable! —resaltó Noma haciendo reverencias ante la imagen.

Hanamichi observaba a sus amigos con expresión de no entender nada; el único cuerdo en esa casa, además de él, parecía ser Youhei.

—¿Qué les pasa, Youhei? Parecen estar locos por esa mujer —preguntó sin voltear a ver a su amigo, y cuando le dedicó un vistazo lo notó cabizbajo—. ¿Qué te pasa?

El chico de cabello negro no levantó el rostro. Sin embargo, muy lentamente, buscó en la bolsa de su pantalón, sacó su billetera y le mostró a Hanamichi una credencial.

—¿Qué es eso?

A Youhei le apareció una gota de sudor en la frente.

—Todos pertenecemos a su club de admiradores... —sonrió tontamente.

Hanamichi cayó de espaldas.

Una vez recuperado, el pelirrojo interrogó a sus amigos. Fue así como se enteró de que la chica de quien tanto hablaban, había hecho ya dos películas en menos de un año, había ganado varios premios y era la portada de la mayoría de las revistas y la noticia en casi todos los periódicos. Youhei, como buen amigo de Hanamichi, se ofreció a prestarle sus películas originales para que conociera el trabajo de la muchacha, y todos se ofrecieron a ayudarlo a entrar al club de admiradores, pero él no aceptó, argumentando que a la única mujer que sería capaz de admirar sería a la linda Haruko Akagi, y nadie lo contradijo.

Esa misma noche, antes de abandonar la casa del pelirrojo, Okusu anunció que en el periódico también habían incluido un reportaje acerca de los planes próximos de la actriz, de algunas remembranzas de su niñez y varios datos curiosos. El periódico era de la madre de Hanamichi, por eso no lo regaló, pero se ofreció a leer el reportaje para enterarse un poco más de la vida de la chica que tanto admiraban sus amigos.

Pasó un mes desde que Hanamichi escuchó por vez primera el nombre de Haruka Takami. En ese tiempo se había informado de los gustos, las diversiones, las aficiones, y todo lo que Youhei y los demás lo habían obligado a saber. Era cierto que al pelirrojo no le interesaba mucho la vida de las estrellas de cine, pero algo había en ella que le parecía especial. Sin embargo, no iba a ser para más que acompañar a sus amigos al estreno de la película y apoyarlos en cualquier comentario que hicieran.

—¡Ya compré los boletos! —anunció Takamiya al llegar al aula donde ya lo esperaban Youhei, Okusu, Noma y Hanamichi.

—¡Perfecto! —gritó Noma.

En eso pasaba Haruko por el salón, y escuchó el escándalo que hacían los muchachos.

—Hola, buenos días —sonrió—. ¿Cómo están?

—¡Hola, Haruko, buenos días! ¿Cómo amaneciste? —saludó Hanamichi con evidente ilusión— ¡Qué linda te ves hoy!

—Gracias, Sakuragi-kun —sonrió la chica sinceramente agradecida, pero luego se percató de los boletos que Takamiya sostenía, y con los cuales parecían tan entusiasmados los muchachos—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Sólo unos tontos boletos para el cine... —respondió el pelirrojo con decepción al notar que su amada ponía más atención en los pedazos de papel que en él.

—¿Al cine?... No me digan que también asistirán al estreno de "Amor sin barreras"...

—Pues nosotros queremos ir, pero Hanamichi...

—¡Por supuesto que iré, Haruko-chan! ¡Esa es la película que más he esperado este año! ¿Tú irás?

—Sí, claro. A mi hermano le gusta mucho la señorita Haruka Takami, y no cabe duda de que Amano Kamiya es un hombre muy atractivo... —suspiró Haruko.

Hanamichi se sintió algo herido tras el comentario de su amiga y el evidente rubor que apareció en sus mejillas. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para molestarse.

—¿Qué te parecería que nos fuéramos todos juntos, Haruko-chan? —salió Youhei al rescate de su mejor amigo.

—¡Excelente! Entonces nos vemos en el vestíbulo del cine veinte minutos antes de la función, ¿les parece?

Los muchachos asintieron, y Hanamichi no podía creer que, finalmente, tendría una cita con Haruko Akagi. Era cierto que no estarían solos, y que el Gorila también iría, y que Youhei, Noma, Okusu y Takamiya también estarían ahí, pero no todo en la vida era posible, ¿cierto?.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas de la autora**

A ver, a ver...

Bueno, tengo varios meses escribiendo esta historia, como regalo exclusivo para el grupo SD2.

Sin embargo, creo que es tiempo de que vea la luz pública y de que el resto de los lectores le echen un vistazo.

Por lo pronto, nos quedamos con este primer capítulo. Ya tengo escritos otros nueve, pero esos los iré subiendo poco a poco.

Ojalá les guste y dejen muchos reviews.


	2. La visita al cine

**AMOR SIN BARRERAS**

**Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 2: "La visita al cine... Y un pequeño panorama de los personajes (P)"**

—¿De verdad estoy bien así? —preguntó Hanamichi con mucho nerviosismo. Caminaba al lado de su mejor amigo, con dirección al cine en el que, dentro de quince minutos, tendría que ver a Haruko para, finalmente, ver realizado su sueño de tener una cita con ella.

—Déjate el cabello por favor, Hanamichi —recomendó Youhei, deteniéndose y sujetando las manos del pelirrojo para que dejara de alborotarse la cabellera—. Si sigues tocándolo así se descompondrá. Créeme: te ves bien —sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

Hanamichi sonrió un poco menos nervioso. Youhei tenía esa extraña capacidad de hacer que se calmara cuando lo necesitaba.

—Gracias.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la plaza comercial en la que estaban los multicinemas; había ya mucha gente, a pesar de que faltaba media hora para que la película iniciara. Takamiya buscó una mesa; cuando la encontró, él y sus amigos la ocuparon.

Hanamichi no podía estar más nervioso: lucía pálido, las manos le sudaban y no lograba articular una oración coherente.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hanamichi? —preguntó Okusu.

—Parece que viste un muerto —rió Noma por lo bajo.

—Sí; parece que en lugar de tener una cita con tu amada, vas a que te vacunen contra el tétanos —completó Takamiya, y los tres muchachos rieron. Youhei esperaba que el pelirrojo repartiera cabezazos, como era su costumbre, pero esta vez no lo hizo.

—Chicos, ya déjenlo. Está nervioso, eso es todo.

Los tres primeros volvieron a reír disimuladamente, y de pronto se escuchó una voz aguda y muy conocida...

—¡Hola! —saludó Haruko a lo lejos, agitando la mano, sonriendo entre nubes rosas de algodón de azúcar, luciendo el cabello en dos trenzas, con una falda rosa pastel, un suéter azul, zapatos de piso, sin calcetas, nada del uniforme de la preparatoria, tan linda, tan madura... O al menos eso fue lo que Hanamichi vio (°°)... Y con ella iban Kogure, Ayako, Ryota y, por supuesto, el capitán Akagi.

—¡Hola, Haruko! —sonrió Hanamichi, aproximándose a la chica, e ignorando al resto del mundo... Y un pesado golpe en su cabeza lo hizo darse cuenta de que no todo era como él lo imaginaba.

—¡Aléjate de mi hermana, estúpido!

—¡Ay, Gorila, no me pegues!

Y el capitán iba a golpearlo nuevamente, pero la chillona voz de su hermana lo hizo detenerse.

—Hermano, será mejor que nos acerquemos a la entrada. La gente está empezando a formarse.

Efectivamente, cuando todos voltearon ya se distinguía una pequeña fila de personas esperando su turno para entrar a la función. El singular grupo decidió acercarse, y tras ellos se formó una larga hilera que parecía esperar lo mismo que ellos: ver a la pareja más aclamada de la temporada.

Lo que nadie supo en aquél momento, fue que, confundido entre tantas personas, estaba también el chico más callado y de los ojos más fríos que jamás hubiera vivido en Kanagawa: Kaede Rukawa.

—A estas horas, debe estar estrenándose en Hong Kong, Kanagawa, Tokio, y Seúl —sonrió satisfecho el atractivo protagonista de "Amor sin barreras".

Estaba en compañía de Kyochi Mirayuki, director de la película, y de Haruka Takami, los tres en el departamento del primero, bebiendo licor y planeando la gira que realizarían la semana siguiente.

Dos semanas después del estreno de la famosa película "Amor sin barreras", Hanamichi Sakuragi, más que satisfecho por haberse mostrado tan sensible ante el amor que se profesaban los protagonistas, se sentía conmovido por la manera en que aquél trágico amor llegó a su fin, con la muerte de él tras quedar embarazada la chica dulce y enamorada, y se sintió identificado con aquella historia. Los días posteriores a la proyección, se preguntó infinidad de veces si él, a pesar de todo el amor que decía sentir por Haruko, sería capaz de dar la vida por ella y de renunciar a su felicidad para no hacerla sufrir por siempre... Estuvo callado y silencioso en las clases, obediente en el entrenamiento y tranquilo en cuanto a su comportamiento con Rukawa. Obviamente, más de uno de sus amigos y conocidos se sorprendió ante la actitud recientemente adquirida.

Haruko, por su parte, no hizo variar su idea de que Amano Kamiya era uno de los chicos más atractivos que había visto –"casi tanto como Rukawa", solía decirse ella misma–, y ese papel de enamorado fiel y capaz de todo por su amada, lo hacían parecer el hombre ideal ante sus ojos. "Estoy segura de que Rukawa-kun es como él", pensaba para reconfortarse. "Cuando se dé cuenta de que puede amarme, vamos a ser muy felices", sonreía. Fue feliz por algunos días, consolándose con la idea de que Kaede era un romántico tímido que se comportaba tan antisocial porque estaba enamorado y no se atrevía a confesarlo.

Rukawa, en cambio, al ver a Amano Kamiya en un papel tan mil veces usado para películas cursis, se dio cuenta de la calidad histriónica del muchacho: le dio tal realismo y un toque tan mágico ante sus ojos, que, secretamente, deseó convertirse en un enamorado como él para hacer que la persona de sus sueños lo amara.

¿Quién imaginaría que un tipo tan serio, tan indiferente, tan apático como Kaede Rukawa, gustaría del tipo de películas de "Amor sin barreras"? Absolutamente nadie. Lo cierto era que Kaede nunca había dicho a nadie que su padre era uno de los más prominentes abogados de Japón, que se desenvolvía entre profesionistas, modelos y estrellas de cine, y que era el representante legal de mayor confianza para Amano Kamiya. Una vez, en una junta a la que había acompañado a su padre, Kaede lo vio a lo lejos, escuchó su timbre de voz, observó sus movimientos cautelosos, su andar elegante y sus finas maneras, y le gustó. Se aficionó al cine porque vio la docena y media de películas que el actor había protagonizado en un par de años, y "Amor sin barreras" era lo que más había esperado.

Tras varios meses de admirarlo, coleccionar fotografías, comprar películas y cualquier cosa que se refiriera al actor, llegó a la vida de Kaede el pelirrojo que inyectó nueva vida a sus días, que le llenó de alegría los entrenamientos y que, poco a poco, se fue metiendo en su cabeza primero, y después en su corazón: Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Asistió al estreno de la película por ver nuevamente a Amano, pero también porque, casualmente, escuchó que el pelirrojo asistiría. De verdad quedó impactado con la película, y se reiteró la idea de desear ser como aquél personaje, y de vivir un amor tan fuerte como el de los protagonistas, en el que fuera capaz de dar la vida por Hanamichi, de sacrificar su felicidad por no ver sufrir a su pelirrojo, y todo a cambio de una sonrisa, una mirada cálida... o un beso.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOO! —se escuchó un grito por la habitación.

Tras el escándalo, un joven de cabello negro y bigote lloraba siendo consolado por sus amigos.

El ejército se encontraba en casa de Hanamichi, después de un viernes aburrido, sin entrenamiento y lleno de golpes en la preparatoria Shohoku. El grito pertenecía a Noma, que se acababa de enterar de que Haruka Takami estaría en Kanagawa el fin de semana siguiente, justo los días en que él y su familia harían la visita anual a su abuela en Tokio... Se perdería una de las pocas oportunidades que tendría para ver personalmente a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

—Tranquilo, Noma —trató de calmar Hanamichi.

—Tendrás otras oportunidades —siguió Youhei.

—No es el fin del mundo —acertó Okusu.

—Le pediremos un autógrafo para ti —exclamó Takamiya, y una lluvia de almohadas y unos cuantos golpes, que llegaron detrás del nuevo llanto de Noma, cayeron sobre él.

Efectivamente, tanto la actriz como el galán Amano Kamiya, visitarían Kanagawa, como parte de una gira por varios estados de Japón, Hong Kong y Korea del Sur, en un intento por hacer publicidad para "Amor sin barreras".

Hanamichi, que por aquellas fechas ya se había vuelto admirador de ambos protagonistas, estaba entusiasmado por el hecho de conocerlos en una convivencia exclusiva para los miembros del club de admiradores (al que había sido inscrito por Youhei, casi a la fuerza), y se lamentaba por su amigo, pero se alegraba de saber que él podría asistir, pero claro, si quienes deberían estar honrados deberían ser ellos al tener el placer de conocerlo, ¿cierto?

Como fuera, la noche había caído ya; Okusu y Takamiya se ofrecieron a llevar a Noma a su casa para hacerlo sentir mejor en el camino. Youhei, en cambio, se quedó con Hanamichi porque, debido a que su madre estaban de viaje nuevamente, estaría solo hasta el miércoles de la semana siguiente, así que dormiría con él hasta entonces.

Se acostaron temprano. La noche pasó velozmente. El amanecer llegó... Y la hora de conocer a los actores estaba cerca.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas de la autora**

Excelente!!!

Un segundo capítulo igual de largo que el primero...

Es muy... ¿cómo decirlo?... El capítulo es algo "x". Es un pretexto para que la actriz conozca al amor de su vida... Ahora, ya podemos ver que Rukawa está medio interesado en el actor, y, sin embargo, su corazón le pertenece a Hanamichi, ¿no?

Esto pinta bien. Me agrada el panorama que le encuentro.

Nos vemos luego, en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. La llegada de una estrella a Kanagawa

**AMOR SIN BARRERAS**

**Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 3: "La llegada de una estrella a Kanagawa"**

El lugar era una especie de salón acondicionado para la convivencia: sillas, bocadillos, decoración... Todo lo que el pelirrojo esperaba, o al menos lo que Youhei le había pronosticado.

Se había vestido informal: pantalón de mezclilla, tenis, una playera blanca y una sudadera azul. "Me parezco a Rukawa", les había dicho a sus amigos, y quiso cambiarse la ropa, pero ellos no lo dejaron. "No te ves como él", argumentaron todos. El pelirrojo, no muy convencido, permaneció con el atuendo y se dejó conducir a la dirección en la que ahora se encontraba.

Caminó por el recinto seguido de su ejército. Sus amigos no lo sabían, pero, secretamente, esperaba encontrarse con Haruko por ahí, después de todo, la convivencia era para admiradores tanto de Haruka como de Amano. Tal vez, si la encontraba, ella aceptaría que la acompañara; recorrerían juntos el lugar, y hasta ella lo tomaría del brazo... "Hanamichi" sonaría muy bien en labios de ella, y sentirla junto a él lo hacía desear que sucediera así.

Volviendo a la realidad, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba abarrotado, casi no podían moverse. Entonces se preguntó si de verdad había sido una buena idea levantarse tan temprano en sábado, perderse de sus dibujos animados matutinos y estar acalorado, de mal humor y en espera de una perfecta desconocida... Y entonces ella llegó...

Era de cabello negro, delgada, bien formada, de baja estatura, de ojos verdes, piel de porcelana, labios delgados, sofisticada, de andar elegante, de voz íntima... Muy distinta de la distraída Haruko, pensó el pelirrojo, pero le gustó. Y estaba acompañada del galán imponente que también la acompañaba en la película.

—¡Ahí está ella! —gritó Takamiya emocionado, señalando a la mujer.

—¡Es más hermosa en persona que en la pantalla! —declaró Okusu con la boca abierta.

Hanamichi la miraba sin saber qué decir. Nunca había creído en esa tontería del amor a primera vista, y estaba convencido de que Haruko no era sólo un capricho más, pero esa chica... Tenía algo que le llamaba la atención. No sabía qué era, pero sí sabía que algo no le permitía dejar de mirarla.

Y como si la vida estuviera poniendo a prueba a su mente, en ese momento en que se había olvidado del mundo absurdo en el que vivía, una voz muy peculiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

—¡Sakuragi-kun!

Era Haruko.

Lo miraba sonriente, como si esa sonrisa fuera sólo para él... Pero a Hanamichi esta vez no se le antojó poner cara de estúpido, ni saltar, ni lucirse frente a ella.

—Haruko, hola. ¿Cómo estás? —dijo con seriedad. Y fue tal su expresión de madurez, que Youhei se quedó con la boca abierta.

En el lugar en el que estaba, no muy lejos del pelirrojo, Haruka Takami alcanzó a escuchar una seductora voz masculina. Se expectó debido a la seriedad que creyó distinguir, y rápidamente buscó con la mirada al dueño de aquél tono que le pareció tan seductor.

Ahí estaba él... Alto, musculoso, bronceado y... pelirrojo...

Era justo como lo había imaginado toda su vida: informal, serio, maduro... O al menos eso le pareció a la primera impresión.

—Sakuragi-kun, me alegra encontrarte... ¿Sabes? Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo —sonrió la muchacha.

"Quiero hablar contigo" fue una frase que retumbó en la mente del pelirrojo, e, inexplicablemente, lo devolvieron al que era siempre: tonto, expresivo, alegre, infantil y... enamorado de Haruko.

—¡Por supuesto, Haruko-chan! —gritó emocionado.

A lo lejos, Haruka lo vio cambiar de semblante y actitud; sin embargo, no dejó de mirarlo por un largo rato.

—¿De qué querías que habláramos, Haruko-chan? —preguntó Hanamichi en cuanto él y la muchacha se encontraron solos.

Haruko había sugerido alejarse del resto del grupo –en el que su hermano mayor y casi todo el equipo de básquetbol estaba incluido– para poder hablar con tranquilidad. Él la había llevado a una pequeña terraza que había en el lugar, y ahora miraban el horizonte en silencio.

—Sakuragi-kun, ¿sabes? He estado pensando en algo desde hace tiempo... —empezó ella mirando el cielo.

Hanamichi la observó. Casi sin darse cuenta, por primera vez se fijó en su cuerpo; era menudo, escuálido. La comparó con la impresionante figura de la actriz, y no pudo reprimir sentirse algo decepcionado ante el desencanto.

—Tú siempre has sido bueno conmigo —prosiguió—; sé que podría pedirte cualquier cosa, y tú lo harías por mí, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a Rukawa.

Las palabras sonaron como una sentencia en la mente de Sakuragi. Sin embargo y curiosamente, no sintió roto el corazón... ¿Qué sucedía con todo aquél amor que por meses había creído sentir?

—¿Conquistar a Rukawa? —repitió.

—Ya no soporto más... —susurró Haruko, y al mirarla, Hanamichi notó la tristeza en su rostro— Lo amo, Sakuragi-kun, y no puedo concebir a nadie más que yo para él.

El pelirrojo no sabía qué decir; más su preocupación no era por el dilema de su amiga. Era que su cabeza estaba convertida en un remolino: ¿no estaba seguro de amarla? De ser así, a esas alturas su corazón debería estar dando ya los últimos latidos. Y, sin embargo, no lo había afectado.

Pero la idea de interferir para que Rukawa se enamorar de ella tampoco le agradó...

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

¿Qué no era Rukawa su mayor rival y Haruko el amor de su vida?

¿Por qué no sentía odiarlos a ambos?

—¿Me ayudarás, Sakuragi-kun? —la voz lánguida y suplicante lo devolvió a la realidad.

El pelirrojo no supo qué contestar.

Mirándola ahí, tan necesitada de su ayuda, tan indefensa... ¿Cómo explicarle que ya no sentía nada por ella, y que no deseaba ayudarla a conquistar a Kaede Rukawa?

Hanamichi pidió al Cielo que le ayudara. Y, como si alguien arriba lo hubiera escuchado, algo se interpuso entre su respuesta y la distraída chica.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Haruko... —interrumpió el capitán Akagi, que llevaba ya quince minutos tratando de localizar a su hermana menor— Y con este idiota?

—¡Hermano!

Hanamichi estaba tan ensimismado, que ni siquiera pensó en responder al insulto del capitán.

—Ya todos nos vamos, Haruko. Te esperaré dos minutos, y luego nos iremos a casa.

El capitán dejó a su hermana para ir a reunirse con sus amigos.

—¿Vendrás con nosotros, Sakuragi-kun?

—No, Haruko-chan —rió tontamente el pelirrojo—. Yo esperaré a Youhei y a los muchachos.

La chica comprendió que su amigo no dejaría el salón con ella, así que, haciendo una ligera reverencia, fue a encontrarse con su hermano mayor.

Un chico de cabello negro caminaba entre la multitud, intentando distinguir una peculiar cabellera roja, perteneciente a un tipo alto y musculoso...

—¡Hanamichi!

El resto del ejército, de muy mala gana, también trataba de localizar a Sakuragi.

Youhei se aproximó al balcón en el que creyó ver a su amigo. Ahí estaba el pelirrojo, pensativo, mirando al horizonte... Muy distinto al de siempre.

—¿Hanamichi...? ¿Qué haces aquí... tan solo?

Sakuragi se dio un tiempo para pensar en una respuesta, y no pudo reprimir un triste suspiro de nostalgia que preocupó ligeramente a su mejor amigo.

—Haruko quiere que la ayude a conquistar a Rukawa... —dijo sin rodeos. La declaración tomó por sorpresa a Mito, pero Hanamichi no dio tiempo a su respuesta— No quiero hacerlo, Youhei.

—Te entiendo, Hanamichi —dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de Sakuragi.

—¡No, Youhei! —exclamó— No es por lo que tú crees —el pelirrojo entendió la mueca de incomprensión que se dibujaba en el rostro de Mito—. No son celos. No me dolió escucharla cuando lo pidió, pero no me agrada la idea de que Rukawa se enamore de ella.

Ninguno comprendió, en ese momento, que la confusión del pelirrojo se debía a ese pequeño calor que surgía en su corazón cada vez que pensaba en Rukawa; no era odio lo que sentía por él, desde hacía tiempo que ya no lo odiaba. Y también hacía mucho que ya no amaba a Haruko, pero no logró entenderlo en ese instante.

Lejos del balcón, la hermosa actriz observaba conversar a los muchachos...

—¿Estás lista para irnos, Haruka-chan? —preguntó Amano acercándose a la mujer, y dejando a su paso un rastro de jovencitas embelesadas con su presencia.

—Sólo dame un momento, ¿si, Amano-kun?

El joven asintió, y Haruka dio instrucciones a uno de sus guardaespaldas. Minutos después, la escolta y los actores abandonaron el salón, y el guardaespaldas permaneció ahí largo rato más.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas de la autora**

Hay algo bueno reservado para el capítulo cuatro.

¿Adelantos?...

No lo creo.

Mejor no se lo pierdan.


	4. La chica enamorada del pelirrojo

**AMOR SIN BARRERAS**

**Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 4: "La chica enamorada del pelirrojo"**

Llovía ligeramente en Kanagawa. Era una llovizna agradable, pero Hanamichi Sakuragi no se percataba de que había vida fuera de su habitación.

No había visto a Haruko desde el día en que ella le había pedido ayuda para conquistar a Rukawa, y de eso ya eran casi dos semanas. Dos largas semanas de evitarla, de esconderse si la veía aproximarse, y de ignorarla en los entrenamientos del equipo.

Youhei, siempre pendiente de su mejor amigo, había notado el repentino cambio del pelirrojo hacia la chica, y lo había atribuido a la confusión que le había confesado sentir con respecto a sus pensamientos hacia Rukawa y hacia la propia Haruko.

Esa tarde, igual que el resto de ellas, Hanamichi se dedicaba a pensar. El capitán Akagi había suspendido el entrenamiento, argumentando que, al día siguiente, él y Kogure presentarían un examen muy importante para su promedio final de matemáticas, así que debían dedicarse a estudiar. Youhei y el resto del ejército había tratado de sonsacarlo para vagar por las calles de Kanagawa y apedrear algunos gatos callejeros, pero él se había excusado diciendo que su madre le llamaría por teléfono para cerciorarse de que no vagabundeaba como los vecinos aseguraban... Lo cual era mentira.

Youhei lo comprendió: Hanamichi había llegado a la edad en que debía madurar y dejar de lado al chiquillo escandaloso que siempre alegraba la vida de quienes lo rodeaban. Por eso no trató de convencerlo de cambiar su decisión y le permitió quedarse en casa sin objetar nada.

"Iré a verte más tarde, amigo", había prometido Youhei antes de marcharse con el resto del ejército. El pelirrojo recordaba el rostro suplicante de Haruko: "_Quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a Rukawa. Ya no soporto más... Lo amo, Sakuragi-kun, y no puedo concebir a nadie más que yo para él..._" En esas dos semanas de no hablar con ella, tampoco se había preocupado de los insultos y peleas con Rukawa. Ese no era el Hanamichi Sakuragi de siempre: no peleaba, no gritaba, no insultaba... Ya casi no sonreía...

Y todo por culpa de ella...

Le costaba admitirlo, pero toda la culpa era de Haruko por haberle pedido ayuda, por haberlo hecho golpearse de frente con su realidad y sus sentimientos. Y eso lo hacía no querer verla siquiera.

Y con respecto a Rukawa... Bueno, desde hacía tiempo que ya no le resultaba placentero insultarlo sinceramente. Más bien, le gustaba ofenderlo para darle sabor a sus días, para saber que al mismo Kitzune le importaba un poco. No lo odiaba, si eso era lo que él creía, pero nunca había oportunidad de expresárselo. Tampoco estaba seguro de que le simpatizara, pero una cosa era segura: necesitaba saberse objeto de su atención.

Y en eso estaban los pensamientos del pelirrojo, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su casa. Se preguntó quién sería, y muchas personas pasaron por su cabeza, pero nunca imaginó encontrarse a ese extraño mostrándole respeto en el umbral de su casa:

—¿Sakuragi-san? —preguntó el alto hombre vestido de negro, mientras hacía una reverencia.

—Soy Sakuragi Hanamichi. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Mi nombre es Miyamoto Hentaro, y, cumpliendo órdenes de la señorita Takami Haruka, he venido a entregarle esto —y el hombre mostró un hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas, un enorme oso de peluche y una caja de chocolates.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Con su permiso, Sakuragi-san.

Hentaro hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Hanamichi permaneció algunos minutos observando aquellos regalos antes de meterlos a su hogar.

—¿Será una broma de los muchachos? —se preguntó, y, tratando de convencerse de ello, entró a la casa con sus obsequios.

—¡Hola Hanamichi! —saludó el muchacho con una sonrisa.

Tras vagar por las calles de Kanagawa durante varias horas, Youhei al fin se había separado del ejército y se encontraba en casa de su mejor amigo.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó sin dejar notar su preocupación.

—Bien, gracias amigo... —respondió el pelirrojo— Oye... Gracias, por los regalos, Youhei —dijo mirando con sinceridad al chico menos alto.

—¿Regalos? —repitió Mito— ¿Cuáles regalos, Hanamichi?

—Tú sabes... Las rosas, el muñeco y los chocolates... El toque del hombre de traje fue muy bueno. Casi me convencieron. Y eso de que Haruka Takami lo había enviado todo... Bueno, eso es lo más original que se les ha ocurrido —sonrió y le mostró a su amigo los obsequios.

Youhei miró consternado a su amigo. Intentó recordar que en algún momento de su largo día de apedrear perros y gatos callejeros, y de malgastar el tiempo y el dinero en los barrios bajos de Kanagawa, pudieron haber tenido tiempo de encargar rosas tan costosas en una florería, un muñeco de peluche tan fino y aquellos chocolates que sólo eran para ocasiones especiales, como el cumpleaños de sus madres... Y, sobre todo, cuándo pudieron disponer de los recursos para hacerlos llegar con un hombre de traje como el que había mencionado Hanamichi.

—Nosotros no hicimos nada de eso, Hanamichi. Tú sabes que no tenemos tanto dinero, y todo eso se ve muy costoso. Tampoco hubiéramos podido utilizar el nombre de la señorita Haruka Takami, tú sabes que es nuestra diosa, y jamás usaríamos su nombre en vano.

—¿No fueron ustedes...? —susurró el pelirrojo, y, justo cuando pensaba preguntarle a Youhei quién pudo haber sido, el timbre de la puerta sonó— ¿Quién será?

Mito movió la cabeza negativamente: "No lo sé".

El pelirrojo abrió, y detrás de la puerta se encontraba aquél que hacía unas horas se había identificado como Hentaro Miyamoto.

—¡Hentaro-kun! —sonrió el pelirrojo, y, acercándose al hombre y sujetando sus mejillas, se dirigió a Youhei —¿Estás seguro de que no lo conoces, Youhei?

Youhei negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno... —y, sin soltar las mejillas de Hentaro, se dirigió a él— ¿Qué me dices tú, Hentaro-kun? ¿Verdad que él fue uno de los que te enviaron con los regalos?

—Lamento decirle que no es así, Sakuragi-san. Como dije anteriormente, quien me ha enviado es la señorita Takami.

Youhei abrió los ojos como platos; Hanamichi empezó a jalar la cabeza del hombre de traje, y una voz sensual los interrumpió:

—Gracias por ayudarme, Hentaro —al escucharla, el aludido se soltó de los brazos del pelirrojo e hizo una reverencia—. Serás bien recompensado.

—Gracias, señorita.

Youhei reconoció la voz y miró a la mujer. La reconoció de inmediato y se frotó los ojos para corroborar que no estaba soñando. Cuando estuvo seguro, su mandíbula cayó al suelo, y balbuceó:

—¿Haruka Takami...? ¿La señorita Haruka Takami...? ¿Aquí, ahora, así...? ¡Takami-sama! —gritó y empezó a hacer reverencias sin detenerse.

Hanamichi reconoció a la mujer como la imagen en las fotografías y carteles de sus amigos, y no pudo evitar encararla, puesto que, mientras Youhei no estuvo con él, se preguntó si de verdad aquella exuberante mujer, de cuerpo hermoso, mirada sensual y voz seductora, le habría enviado tres obsequios sin conocerlo.

—Así que tú eres Haruka Takami... —meditó recorriéndola de pies a cabeza una y otra vez.

—Sí, soy yo, monito— respondió ella con seguridad.

—¿Tú me enviaste el muñeco y lo demás? —preguntó sin rodeos el pelirrojo.

—Así es.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Hanamichi, eso no se pregunta! ¡Haruka Takami está en tu casa! ¡Haz reverencias!

—¡Youhei, cállate! —gritó Sakuragi, y asestó un certero cabezazo en la frente de su amigo. Youhei quedó inconsciente en el suelo— Bueno, dices que tú me enviaste todo eso... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Haruka entró a la casa sin esperar a ser invitada. El guardaespaldas permaneció en el umbral. Una vez dentro, la fabulosa actriz tomó asiento y se comportó con total naturalidad.

—Bonita casa, Hanamichi... ¿Puedo llamarte así? —el pelirrojo no contestó, y no dejó de mirar a la chica con desconfianza— Bien, Hanamichi, te envié esas cosas por una sola razón.

—¿Cuál?

—Tú me gustas.

Otra sentencia para el pelirrojo.

"Me gustas"... ¿Quién le había dicho eso antes?... Nadie... Ni siquiera Haruko, o alguna de las niñas que alguna vez le interesaron... Nadie... Y se lo decía una actriz aclamada por el público y la crítica; una mujer que protagonizaba los sueños de muchos hombres en el mundo...

¿Qué debía hacer ahora...?

Seguramente, Youhei le aconsejaría tomarla entre sus brazos, besarla y hacerle el amor durante toda la noche, como alguna vez todos habían soñado... Pero no se le antojaba...

—¡¿QUE HARUKA TAKAMI ESTUVO EN CASA DE HANAMICHI?! —gritaron Okusu, Noma y Takamiya al mismo tiempo. Estaban en la escuela, en su salón de clases, y Youhei les contaba la aventura del pelirrojo la noche anterior.

—¿Y qué quería ella con Hanamichi? —preguntó Takamiya.

—¿Por qué con él? —lloró Noma.

—Verán, mientras nosotros lo dejamos en casa, ella le envió flores, un muñeco de peluche y chocolates caros.

—¿Por qué a él?— interrumpió Noma al borde del llanto.

—Y, mientras yo estaba inconsciente, ella le dijo a Hanamichi que le gustaba.

—¡¿¡¿POR QUÉ ÉL?!?! —lloró desesperadamente Noma.

—¿Es eso cierto, Hanamichi? —se dirigió Okusu al pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, el aludido no le respondió. Miraba a través de la ventana. Las nubes se veían felices en el cielo, sin preocupaciones, sin enamorarse una de otra... Sin problemas como los suyos. Por un momento, deseó ser una nube.

Ignorando los comentarios del ejército, Sakuragi salió del salón sin importarle que el profesor estuviera por llegar, y se dirigió a la azotea del edificio. Sentía que necesitaba estar solo...

Pero no logró estarlo...

Antes que él, en la azotea se encontraba la dulce Haruko Akagi, mirando las nubes también y suspirando con el viento de la mañana.

—Haruko... —susurró, pero su voz no fue imperceptible para la chica.

—Sakuragi-kun... Hola... —saludó la hermana del capitán, pero no sonrió.

El pelirrojo caminó unos metros sin saber por qué, y, cuando se encontró junto a ella, no la miró. Contempló las nubes nuevamente, y ella fue quien se decidió a hablar primero.

—¿Cómo estás, Sakuragi-kun?

Hanamichi, sin recordar el amor que aún creía profesarle, respondió sin pensar:

—Muy confundido...

La chica lo miró, y, sin esperar a que él continuara, se adelantó a hablarle:

—Sakuragi-kun, yo... Necesito estar con Rukawa...

El pelirrojo la miró a los ojos. Vio las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar, pero, lejos de conmoverlo, le pareció la mujer más egoísta del mundo...

—Hay una chica interesada en mi, Haruko-chan... —susurró el pelirrojo. La chica lo miró sorprendida, y antes de que nadie dijera nada, un tercero intervino en la escena:

—Maldición... Una escena cursi, para variar...

Ni Haruko ni Hanamichi supieron desde cuándo Rukawa había estado ahí. El pelirrojo lo miró y luego a Haruko, y luego a él otra vez... Haruko, por su parte, miró a los ojos a Hanamichi, como tratando de hallar ahí el valor que necesitaba para confesarle su amor a Kaede. Confundida, volvió a mirar a los ojos a Hanamichi, y luego a Rukawa, y, viéndose sin salida, corrió a los brazos del segundo y lo abrazó con fuerza, como tratando de sentirlo cerca.

—Rukawa-kun, yo te quiero... Ru... Kaede-kun, yo te amo, te necesito —decía, mientras se afianzaba al fuerte pecho en que su cabeza descansaba— Por favor, no me rechaces... Te quiero cerca de mi...

A Kaede no le importó que la chica ya sollozaba. Miraba al pelirrojo, que a su vez veía la humillación de su amiga sin hacer nada por detenerla... Kaede confundió el ensimismamiento de Hanamichi con una señal inequívoca de que no le importaría lo que le sucediera a Haruko, y por eso se atrevió a decirle la verdad:

—Tú no me interesas.

Haruko sintió su corazón romperse en pedacitos, y siguió aferrándose al muchacho de ojos azules.

—Rukawa, tú no puedes decirme eso... Yo te quiero... ¿No basta eso para que me quieras a mi? Por favor, Kaede... No me hagas esto...

Pero ni el llanto ni la desesperación de Haruko lograron conmoverlo. Kaede miró a Hanamichi a los ojos: "Lo siento, pero mi corazón ya pertenece a alguien más...". Y, tras estas palabras, Kaede se marchó del lugar.

Haruko cayó de rodillas, sujetando su rostro para que su llanto no fuera visto por su amigo.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué, Sakuragi...? ¿Por qué... por qué... por qué...? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! —gritó finalmente, y se dejó abrazar por Hanamichi totalmente abatida.

Lloró cobijada por su abrazo. El pelirrojo nunca la vio en tal estado de desesperación, ni vio tanto llanto mojando su uniforme... Y, sin embargo, no odió a Rukawa... Ni sintió su corazón roto por el llanto de Haruko... Sin entender por qué, rememoró las palabras de Kaede: "_Lo siento, pero mi corazón ya pertenece a alguien más..._"

Por primera vez en su vida, escuchó lo que decían su cordura y su madurez... Y comprendió que al corazón no puede obligársele a sentir amor: así como Haruko no lo amó jamás, nadie podía culpar a Rukawa por no corresponderla... Y tampoco debía culparse él porque el amor hacia ella había terminado sin explicación.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas de la autora**

Un capítulo algo melodramático, lo sé.

Sin embargo, necesitaba sacar a Haruko del plano amoroso de Hanamichi y quitarle a Rukawa de los ojos.

¿Algo más que agregar?

Dejad reviews.


	5. Haruko sale de la escena

**AMOR SIN BARRERAS**

**Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 5: "Haruko sale de la escena"**

—Haruko no ha venido a la escuela desde hace días, ¿verdad, Hanamichi? —el pelirrojo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza— Me preocupa... —suspiró Mito.

—A mí también —declaró sinceramente Sakuragi.

Cierto: Haruko había faltado a la escuela desde el incidente con Rukawa. De eso hacía ya casi una semana, y el pelirrojo no se había atrevido a buscarla ni a reclamarle a Kaede.

El muchacho de mirada gélida a penas si se dejaba ver en los entrenamientos. Rukawa no se sentía mal por el desmoronamiento de la chica a la que, según comentaban sus amigas, él le había roto el corazón. La verdad, siempre se había preguntado qué demonios era lo que ocasionaba que tantas chicas se enamoraran de él. Sabía lo que era el amor, puesto que él lo sentía en su corazón, y sabía lo que era sufrir por un amor en silencio, debido a que así era el suyo... Pero también sabía que no había manera de enamorarse de nadie si no se le conocía, porque eran esos pequeñísimos detalles casi sin importancia los que hacían que se pudiera mirar de manera especial a una persona.

Hanamichi suspiró. Caminaba al sanitario con Youhei, cabizbajo y sin ganas. Era curioso, pero no se sentía mal por la pena de Haruko: estaba más seguro que nunca de que la gente debía seguir su corazón, sin importar el daño que pudieran causar a terceros. Él lo haría a partir de entonces...

—¿Nos vamos? —escuchó preguntar a Youhei desde la puerta del sanitario.

—Sí, claro, amigo.

El pelirrojo descansaba en su habitación. Había un completo desastre en el lugar: ropa sucia y limpia revuelta y tirada sobre la alfombra, polvo en los muebles, la cama destendida... Y él con principios de resfriado que, aparentemente, sería terrible.

Hanamichi dormitaba en su cama, cubierto hasta el cuello con las sábanas azules que su madre le había obsequiado en su último cumpleaños. No se había preocupado por ponerse algo de ropa encima de la camiseta blanca y los bóxers negros con los que había dormido; lo único que pensaba era que no volvería a hacer nada que atentara contra sus salud. Y, de pronto, el teléfono lo hizo sobresaltarse...

¡¡RIIIIIIIIG!! ¡¡RIIIIIIIIG!!

—Mmmmm... —farfulló de mal humor— ¿Quién será...? —dijo con ironía, suponiendo que se trataría de Okusu, Noma o Takamiya, para burlarse de su malestar.

¡¡RIIIIIIIIG!! ¡¡RIIIIIIIIG!!

—¡Ya voy! —gritó, como si de algo sirviera.

¡¡RIIIIIIIIG!! ¡¡RIIIIIIIIG!!

—¿Diga...? —contestó con desgano.

—¿Sakuragi-kun...?

Hanamichi no tardó mucho en reconocer la voz que se había tornado lánguida desde la última vez que la había escuchado: era Haruko Akagi.

—¿Cómo estás, Haruko?

La chica tardó unos segundos en responderle.

—Mejor... —suspiró —Te llamo para decirte que me ausentaré de la escuela, Sakuragi-kun. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro, Haruko-chan. ¿En dónde? —el pelirrojo anotó la dirección que la chica le indicó.

Minutos más tarde, mientras Sakuragi reunía fuerza física para asistir a la cita, su madre llegó a casa. El pelirrojo avisó a dónde iría y cuánto tardaría, y salió de su hogar.

Hanamichi llegó diez minutos antes de la hora al lugar. Era un parquecito discreto que casi nadie frecuentaba. A él le gustaba visitarlo cuando se sentía cansado o abrumado por los problemas propios de la adolescencia, y, aparentemente, a Haruko también.

No había bancas o algo similar, y el pelirrojo tenía unas enormes ganas de sentarse en algún lado y descansar sus piernas que parecían muy fatigadas, así que, a falta de algo mejor, se decidió por un pedacito de sombra que se pintaba bajo las ramas de un arbolito solitario. Se sentó y cerró los ojos. Percibió que su nariz estaba congestionada y que su garganta palpitaba dolorosamente.

—Estúpido Youhei —murmuró al recordar que por culpa de su amigo habían permanecido bailando bajo la lluvia con todo el ejército. Curioso que el único que lo resintió fue él, el talentoso y súper hombre Hanamichi Sakuragi. Ni Youhei, ni Okusu, ni Takamiya... Y mucho menos Noma, puesto que estaba tan deprimido porque fue el único que no obtuvo autógrafo de Haruka Takami, que decidió guardarle luto durante dos semanas, y eso incluyó no salir de su casa después de la escuela.

Tosió inconscientemente, y una voz aguda lo hizo levantar el rostro y olvidar las maldiciones destinadas a su amigo.

—¿Sakuragi-kun? —dijo Haruko sin muchas ganas— Gracias por venir.

—Hola —dijo Hanamichi no muy convencido de tener las palabras correctas para su amiga—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Haruko?

La chica bajó la cara. Sakuragi pensó que rompería a llorar por haber sentido removerse la herida nuevamente, y se preparó para consolarla como la última vez, pero ella no lo hizo.

—Ya me he recuperado un poco —sonrió, pero se notaba de inmediato que luchaba por no dejar brotar las lágrimas.

Hanamichi asintió fingiendo creerle, pero no era buen mentiroso. La chica lo notó, y de inmediato le explicó lo que había sucedido: el día de la terrible decepción había llegado a su casa después de que anocheciera. Su hermano y sus padres se preocuparon mucho, puesto que ella era una chica bien portada. Se encerró en su habitación y no dejó de llorar hasta la madrugada, cuando el sueño la venció. No entendió cómo era que Rukawa no la amaba, y tampoco tomó muy en cuenta el detalle de que Kaede le había dicho estar interesado en alguien más.

Hanamichi creía ponerle atención, pero en cuanto mencionó el detallito de que el corazón del zorro era de alguien ya, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. Aunque no quisiera comprenderlo, le intrigaba que ese ser antisocial y frío pudiera estar enamorado; debió haberse dado cuenta, puesto que, según creía, el amor te hace lucir bien, te hace feliz sentir algo por una persona... Y, sin embargo, desde que conocía al kitzune, nada había cambiado. Hasta se habían intensificado las peleas que ya lo caracterizaban desde que se conocieron...

—Me ha destrozado... —susurró Haruko. Sakuragi no se dio cuenta de cómo llegaron hasta esa confesión, sentados ambos sobre el pasto y ella con un semblante verdaderamente triste.

Hanamichi no supo qué decir. No era experto en el amor; tampoco era experto en ser el mejor amigo de nadie, mucho menos de una chica frágil como ella. Supuso que lo más coherente sería decir algo como "Tranquila, Haruko. Él se lo pierde. Encontrarás a alguien mejor que sepa corresponderte", pero, aún cuando quiso, no pudo decirlo. Esas palabras no eran lo que realmente sentía. No pensaba que Haruko mereciera a Rukawa o que él hubiera hecho algo malo, ni perdido nada. Mejor sería "Ya cálmate. Eres una niñita inexperta que se enamoró de una imagen y no sabes lo que es querer de verdad"...

Pero tampoco eso pudo decir.

No se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo, puesto que tampoco él sabía lo que era amar a nadie. Así de pronto, en cuanto vio por primera vez a una actriz de moda, y comparó a Haruko con ella durante cinco segundos, ese amor que pregonaba entre su ejército se había esfumado. Así de simple: hoy te quiero, mañana ya no... Eso no era amor.

—Tranquila, Haruko —se atrevió a decir, y continuó sin creer que fueran suyas esas palabras—. No tiene nada de malo que una persona no te corresponda. Verás que esto se te pasará... —y nunca antes dijo palabras tan ciertas.

La chica lo abrazó en señal de gratitud sincera.

—Sakuragi-kun...

—Llámame Hanamichi.

Haruko sonrió.

—Hanamichi-kun, me ausentaré de la escuela —anunció la chica, y, de inmediato, explicó—. Hace algunos meses la escuela organizó un concurso local de ensayos, y el mío fue el ganador: obtuve una beca para cursar un semestre en Tokio. Mis abuelos viven allá, así que será una buena manera de olvidar algo de lo que ha sucedido con Rukawa...

Hanamichi respetó la decisión de su amiga. No se enteró jamás del concurso de ensayos que ella mencionó, pero tampoco iba a sugerirle que se quedara a ver todos los días al zorro.

Haruko se iría seis largos meses...

—¡Ya llegué, mamá! —notificó el pelirrojo tras descalzarse y volver a sentir el dolor en la garganta.

Lo que seguía era fantástico: un baño tibio, un té de limón y su deliciosa camita...

—Qué bueno, Hana-chan —respondió la mujer desde la cocina. En cuanto escuchó a su hijo, le anunció un recado—. Una chica te llamó por teléfono, hijo. No reconocí su voz, pero dijo llamarse Haruka. También me dijo que te buscaría por la noche, o que te visitaría después.

Hanamichi no puso mucha atención. La única chica con ese nombre que él recordaba era la actriz que hacía algunas semanas le había dicho que estaba interesada en él. Sin embargo, estaba muy cansado, y no pensó en más que en dormir.

—Camita, camita... —murmuró mientras se metía entre las sábanas.

Se quedó dormido y no volvió a abrir los ojos hasta el día siguiente.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas de la autora**

Mmmm... Así que Haruko se va de Kanagawa durante seis meses...

¿Qué sucederá con Hanamichi...? ¿Con la actriz...? ¿Con el mismísimo Rukawa...?

No dejen de leer el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Sexo, cariño y Amor

**AMOR SIN BARRERAS**

**Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 6: "Sexo, cariño y... Amor"**

Las cosas en Shohoku parecían no haber cambiado en los últimos dos meses. Los dos meses que habían pasado desde la partida de Haruko. El capitán Akagi, obviamente preocupado por las pocas explicaciones que se le dieron del viaje de su hermana menor, se mostraba malhumorado en los entrenamientos; los golpes que asestaba al pelirrojo ya no parecían los mismos de antes, y eso todos lo notaban.

Ayako, preocupada por su capitán, arremetía con un feroz abanico de papel en contra de los miembros del equipo, como si eso valiera de algo para que el malestar se apaciguara. Ella había escuchado cientos de rumores: que Haruko estaba embarazada, que Rukawa había sido terriblemente malo con ella, que sus padres la habían echado... Todos absurdos. Sin embargo, uno en especial decía que el pelirrojo había sido el culpable de que la chica se marchara. Y Dios sabía que Ayako no deseaba que Akagi se enterara de esa versión, absurda también, pero que el capitán Gorila no ignoraría.

Hanamichi, por su parte, no sufría. Al principio les extrañó a todos, incluso a la misma Ayako, puesto que no era un secreto la loca obsesión que él le profesaba a Haruko, pero, con el paso del tiempo, todos lo notaban alegre, tranquilo... Un poco menos hiperactivo, cierto, pero era el mismo de antes.

No había vuelto a ver a Rukawa fuera de los entrenamientos del equipo, pero nadie temía un ataque en contra de Kaede si lo volvía a ver. Él había estado presente en todo momento; sabía bien por qué Haruko no estaba; sabía también que Rukawa no había hecho nada malo, sólo había sido sincero, con ella y con él mismo... Y, aunque le costara, debía admitir que sentía admirarlo por eso.

—¿Qué harás esta noche, Hanamichi? —preguntó Youhei. Estaba con su amigo y con el resto del ejército en Danny's, malgastando el tiempo y el dinero. Era tarde de viernes, y era lo que acostumbraban hacer desde el último año de secundaria.

—Déjame adivinar... —interrumpió Okusu, mirando alternadamente y con malicia al pelirrojo y a Noma— Saldrás con la señorita Haruka Takami, ¿cierto?

Noma se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sollozó, y Hanamichi miró a sus amigos con algo de desdén.

—Tú estás buscando problemas, ¿no? —Hanamichi no iba a permitirle a su amigo burlarse de él y de su reciente relación.

—No te molestes, Hanamichi —intervino Youhei bastante oportuno—. Lo que sucede es que se nos hace extraño, a todos, que ya no pases todo el tiempo con nosotros.

Hanamichi llevaba casi un mes saliendo con la actriz.

Haruka Takami era una chica bastante insistente, y no logró descansar hasta que convenció a Hanamichi de que la invitara a salir. Era extraño. En verdad se sentía extraño ser el receptor de toda la atención de una mujer, y más de una mujer como ella: atractiva, carismática, sensual... Todo lo que Haruko nunca fue. Y, sobre todo, interesada en él. Si bien Hanamichi no la amaba, le agradecía profundamente el hacerlo sentir tan bien consigo mismo.

Desde que se supo en Shohoku que el chico más buscapleitos salía con la actriz de moda, su fama aumentó abruptamente; las chicas murmuraban sobre él, aparecían notas en su pupitre, era más popular con los alumnos de tercero... Haruka Takami le había cambiado la vida.

—Saldré con ella esta noche, sí, pero no quiero que me molesten.

El pelirrojo abandonó el lugar y se dirigió a casa. tenía que arreglarse para su cita.

—¿Cómo te va con tu nueva conquista? —preguntó con descaro el galán Amano Kamiya, mientras servía vino tinto en dos copas: una para él y la otra para su amiga.

—No seas tan frívolo —reclamó ella—. Esto no es sólo un juego, ya te lo he dicho.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? Ese pelirrojo es un ave rara, Haruka, pero no creo que quieras mantenerlo cautivo para siempre.

—Tal vez no para siempre, pero no me desharé de él tan fácil. Me interesa Hanamichi.

La chica descansaba en un enorme sofá blanco, y Amano la miraba incrédulo. En el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, ella había tenido ya varios romances, ninguno formal, claro, pero Haruka no era una mujer que gustara de la vida tranquila y una sola persona a quien amar. Era como si le gustara coleccionar hombres. Que hubiera hablado así del pelirrojo ya era algo serio.

—Entonces ya llegaste al tiempo en que querrás establecerte, ser fiel y tener familia... —dedujo él pensativo— Menos mal que te fijaste en el pelirrojo y no en el otro chico... ¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Tu próxima conquista? —interrumpió ella con una sonrisita— No es algo tan serio, Amano, pero Hanamichi me hace sentir como nadie lo había hecho. En cambio ese chico del que hablas... Parece más frío. No es mi tipo.

El otro chico era Kaede Rukawa.

Kaede Rukawa practicaba tiros libres en el gimnasio. El entrenamiento había terminado hacía casi tres horas, pero él no deseaba llegar a una casa solitaria y recordar lo triste que se sentía sin Hanamichi Sakuragi. Practicaba sin ánimo, casi por inercia.

—Torpe Hanamichi... —murmuró con tristeza.

—¿A quién insultas, Kaede-chan?

Rukawa escuchó una voz que creyó reconocer, pero que pensó imposible de ser cierta. Al ubicar a su interlocutor, se llevó una tremenda impresión: era Amano Kamiya, elegante, gallardo, atractivo, varonil... y solo en el gimnasio de Shohoku. Solo, con él.

—Tú eres...

Kaede cortó la oración. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más allá de su capacidad natural.

—Eres...

Intentó vanamente ordenar el nombre que buscaba.

—Amano Kamiya, actor de cine, galán cotizado... ¿Eso querías decir?

Kaede asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Qué buscas aquí? —preguntó volviendo a su postura habitual.

Amano lo miró con coquetería. Caminó un poco hasta estar cerca de él.

—A ti.

La declaración fue tan directa, que Rukawa se asustó.

Sin preguntar, sin obtener un permiso que, muy probablemente, le sería negado, Amano sujetó las mejillas de Kaede y lo besó. Así, sin más, lo besó.

Y Rukawa no pudo resistirse...

Hanamichi caminó muy despacio hasta llegar a su casa. No tenía prisa, puesto que Haruka pasaría a recogerlo hasta dos horas más tarde, tiempo suficiente para darse un baño, cambiarse de ropa un par de veces y estar completamente listo.

Su madre lo escuchó entrar. El pelirrojo pasó de largo si saber que ella ya estaba ahí.

—Hola, hijo.

—¿Mamá? Creí que llegabas mañana por la mañana.

—Así era, Hanamichi, pero el viaje se apresuró y ya estoy aquí.

Otomi Sakuragi, mujer de treinta y siete años, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, era aeromoza en una importante línea aérea de Japón. Pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, puesto que era el sustento de su hijo. Su padre los había abandonado cuando Hanamichi cumplió dos años, y desde entonces no habían vuelto a saber nada de él. Pero al pelirrojo eso no le importaba porque su madre le daba todo lo que necesitaba. No creía requerir más.

—Quería pasar tiempo contigo, hijo.

A la señora Sakuragi le había costado mucho aprender a amar tan intensamente a su hijo, porque él era el vivo retrato del hombre que la había hecho infeliz.

Hanamichi sonrió. Amaba mucho a su madre. Ella le perdonaba todo lo malo que hacía. Ella lo escuchaba y soportaba sus berrinches de hijo único y consentido. Pero, sobre todo, ella jamás iba a dejarlo solo...

—Estaba pensando que podríamos salir a cenar esta noche —propuso la señora Otomi—. Me pagaron después de aterrizar, así que ya tenemos dinero, hijo.

El pelirrojo miró a su madre: era una mujer bellísima. Él no entendía cómo no había buscado algún hombre, porque pensaba que ella se sentía sola. Varias noches, cuando niño, la había escuchado llorar a solas en su habitación, oculta de él, lamentando su suerte al tener que criar a su pequeño Hanamichi ella sola; lamentando no tener a nadie que le brindara un abrazo amoroso cuando lo necesitaba... Y el pelirrojo se sintió impotente al no poder calmar la tristeza de su madre.

—¿Tienes planes ya, Hanamichi?

El pelirrojo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Iba a ver a una chica, mamá, pero puedo llamarla y cancelar.

—¿Una chica? ¿Es tu novia, hijo? —el pelirrojo no afirmó, pero tampoco negó— Entonces no puedes cancelar. Tienes que verla, no quiero que por mi culpa esa chica deje de verte una noche —la señora Otomi sonrió con sinceridad ante la nueva noticia.

Hanamichi nunca había tenido novia.

Ella había sufrido cada rechazo amoroso al lado de su hijo. No iba a ser la razón de que la chica dejara al simpático pelirrojo. Hanamichi merecía su oportunidad para ser feliz con una mujer.

—¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?

La señora Otomi supuso que se trataría de Haruko Akagi, la razón que Hanamichi tuvo para entrar al equipo de básquetbol.

—Debe ser Haruko. Promete que la traerás a cenar algún día, Hanamichi. Me gustaría conocerla.

El pelirrojo miró a su madre: lo decía de corazón. La mujer se veía ilusionada con la idea de que su hijo tuviera novia, y Hanamichi iba a decirle todo.

—No es Haruko, mamá. Ella nunca se fijó en mí —declaró—. Yo no podía obligarla a que dejara de amar a Rukawa y me quisiera a mí.

Otomi se sorprendió de escuchar un tono tan serio en el siempre escandaloso y despreocupado Hanamichi, pero se enorgulleció.

—¿Entonces es otra compañera de la escuela?

—No. Es una chica mayor.

—Ah, entonces debe ser del último año, o de la universidad.

—No, mamá. Ella no estudia.

—¿Quién es, hijo?

—Su nombre es Haruka Takami. Es actriz, y tiene dieciocho años.

Una actriz... Vaya, Hanamichi aspiraba a grandes cosas. La señora Otomi nunca se hubiera esperado que su hijo saliera con Haruka Takami. Incluso ella había visto dos o tres de sus películas, y le parecía una muchacha simpática y atractiva. Era el sueño de algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo, y ahora estaba relacionada con su hijo...

—Bueno, espero que algún día me la presentes, Hanamichi.

El pelirrojo asintió. Qué buena mamá tenía: no se molestó, no gritó, no se opuso. Sólo respetó la confidencia.

Subió a su habitación y comenzó a arreglarse. Necesitaba una ropa adecuada. No sabía a dónde iba a llevarlo Haruka, pero no sería a algún sitio sencillo: tal vez un restaurante lujoso, con música de piano y vinos internacionales; o uno de los jardines de su enorme mansión, con cena a la luz de la luna y un violinista para la música de fondo; o uno de esos clubes exclusivos a los que pertenecía ella, y donde él no sentía encajar.

—¿Qué te parecería saco y pantalón, sin corbata? —la señora Otomi lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta, preocupado observándose en el espejo. Debía estar pensando en el atuendo adecuado— Es lo más adecuado para todo.

Hanamichi se sorprendió de lo bien que su madre lo conocía. Decidió hacer caso a la sugerencia, y eligió la ropa más fina que encontró en su ropero: saco y pantalón de vestir acampanado, negros los dos, camisa blanca con el cuello desabotonado, zapatos negros... El saco sin abotonar, el cabello como su madre lo arregló, la loción que Haruka le había obsequiado a la tercera cita y su mejor sonrisa.

—Te ves encantador —aseguró la señora Otomi. Sin que Hanamichi lo supiera, ella lo vio más parecido que nunca a su padre—. Te quiero, hijo.

Hanamichi sonrió.

Desde fuera se escuchó el claxon del auto en el que Haruka se transportaba sin sus guardaespaldas, y Hanamichi besó la frente de su madre.

—Nos veremos más tarde, mamá.

La mujer asintió, y Hanamichi salió a reunirse con su cita.

Haruka lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa. Le fascinaba saber que se arreglaba para ella.

Hanamichi había sido difícil de conquistar. No cayó en sus brazos la primera noche: ni siquiera había logrado provocarlo para que la besara, y ella no se atrevía a profanar sus labios. Estaba dispuesta a que fuera él quien diera el primer paso. Necesitaba ser paciente, cierto, pero no importaba mientras se supiera la única en el camino.

—Buenas noches, monito —saludó ella como siempre. Hanamichi ya se había acostumbrado a que lo llamara así.

—Hola, Haruka —el pelirrojo la miró—. Te ves muy linda —sonrió con sinceridad.

—Gracias...

Perfecto: logró ruborizarla. Eso no le gustaba a Haruka Takami. No a la actriz que se sabía deseada por infinidad de hombres en el mundo. Era ella quien cautivaba. ¿Sería que la presa estaba cazando al cazador?

—¿Nos vamos? —el modo perfecto de cambiar de tema.

—Claro.

Ella encendió el auto. Como el pelirrojo lo esperaba, Haruka lo llevó a un lujoso restaurante. Cenaron, pero ella no lo dejó pagar: "Yo te invité –argumentó–, así que yo pago".

Hanamichi aceptó, no muy conforme, pero le propuso corresponderle llevándola a un lugar especial. Haruka no dudó en decir que si.

El lugar era un parquecito pequeño, con un estanque de agua cristalina, solitario y alumbrado perfectamente por la luna llena.

—Es muy bello, Hanamichi —fue el primer comentario de la actriz. Reconoció que la sencillez del pelirrojo había sido más efectiva que su intento por impresionar.

El pelirrojo buscó algo detrás de un árbol. Era un rosal. Cortó con delicadeza la más hermosa flor que había y se la entregó a Haruka.

Ella se enterneció. Nadie nunca se había comportado caballerosamente con ella. Nadie, hasta Hanamichi.

—Te quiero —susurró poniéndose de pie. Quería besarlo, pero no se atrevió. Él la abrazó con calidez, con ternura: eso le inspiraba. Y quería estar con ella, pero no la quería. Él permaneció en silencio, contemplando su cabello, su rostro hundido en su pecho. Sentía la necesidad de protegerla, de estar cerca de ella.

La noche concluyó así.

La habitación estaba en silencio. Sólo el rumor de un mosquito se escuchaba.

En una cama destendida, desnudos, descansaban dos cuerpos fatigados. Uno era el de Kaede Rukawa: pálido, suave, delicado... El otro, de Amano Kamiya; abrazaba con ternura a su amante. Llevaban ya un mes juntos, durmiendo de vez en cuando en la casa de Kaede. Disfrutando de esa soledad compartida.

Cierto era que Kaede amaba a Hanamichi, y con toda su alma, pero, cuando Amano lo besó por vez primera, sintió que podría estar con él sin temor a ser rechazado. Según había escuchado en Shohoku, el pelirrojo salía con la actriz. Kaede no podría competir contra una mujer atractiva y seductora como ella. En cambio Amano... Amano era tierno. No lo agredía. Desde el principio le había dicho que le gustaba. Nunca había hablado de amor o cariño, y eso le gustaba: no tenía que quererlo. Sólo sexo, caricias y ternura dentro de una habitación. Fuera de ella, nada. Era perfecto para alguien que no deseaba comprometerse, que amaba ya a alguien imposible.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Rukawa cuando sintió moverse el cuerpo de su amante.

—Sí. Tengo trabajo que hacer a primera hora.

—Quédate conmigo —pidió Kaede—, por favor.

Amano no tuvo que pensarlo. Le gustaba saber que alguien como Rukawa deseaba estar con él. No se amaban. Eso era ideal. Sin embargo, se sentían bien juntos.

El atractivo actor no pudo negarse. Se metió entre las sábanas nuevamente y abrazó a Kaede por la cintura.

—Me quedaré un par de horas.

—Gracias —susurró el chico acurrucando la cabeza en el pecho de Amano. Cerró los ojos y prefirió dormir.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas de la autora**

¿Quién diría que el mink y la mezclilla podrían fundirse un día, quién diría...?

Ejem... Pequeño error...

Bueno, ¿qué os pareció el capítulo?

Como dice el dicho: "cada oveja con su pareja", ¿no?

Me parece que esto va viento en popa... ¿Y a ustedes?

Dejad reviews.


	7. Peleas

**AMOR SIN BARRERAS**

**Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 7: "Peleas"**

—¡Extra. extra! —eran a penas las seis de la mañana, y el joven vocero ya trabajaba buscando clientes para sus noticias— ¡Compre la extra!

Hanamichi Sakuragi hacía su recorrido matinal de cada día antes de las clases en Shohoku.

—¡Señor, lleve la extra! —ofreció el muchacho. No debía tener más de quince años,

Hanamichi sonrió cortésmente y se disculpó por no comprarla. El voceador no intentó más y corrió a ofrecerla a otra persona.

El pelirrojo, dando por terminado su ejercicio, decidió volver a casa.

El sol estaba en todo su esplendor. El otoño empezaba a abrirse paso entre el verde del verano, pero el sol aún se sentía tibio y acogedor en Kanagawa.

—Es un lindo día, ¿no te parece, Youhei? —el pelirrojo sonreía mientras caminaba hacia su salón de clases, con su siempre inseparable mejor amigo.

—Así es, Hanamichi —sonrió Mito. Sakuragi lucía mejor desde que salía con la actriz—. Veo que ni siquiera el saber que tenemos examen de matemáticas te ha hecho sentir distinto.

—¿Examen?

La noticia le cayó como balde de agua helada. No había estudiado ni lo más elemental, y sabía que debía llevar cierto promedio para poder permanecer en el equipo de básquetbol.

—¡HANAMICHI! —tres muchachos saltaron frente a Hanamichi y Youhei antes de que pudieran entrar al aula.

—¡Idiotas! ¡Van a provocarme un infarto!

—Lo sentimos, Hanamichi, pero queremos que veas algo —declaró Okusu muy serio.

—Pues, dado que Noma está triste, debe tratarse de Haruka Takami y su relación contigo —señaló Youhei.

—Sí, sí —dijeron Okusu y Takamiya al mismo tiempo.

—¿De nuestra relación? —se preguntó el pelirrojo, y escuchó a Noma llorar— Díganme de qué se trata.

Takamiya extendió el periódico que esa mañana Hanamichi no había comprado. El pelirrojo leyó el encabezado: "NUEVA CONQUISTA DE LA ACTRIZ DE MODA HARUKA TAKAMI. A ÚLTIMAS FECHAS, A LA EXUBERANTE MUJER SE LE HA VISTO ACOMPAÑADA DE UN TIPO PELIRROJO Y ATRACTIVO. DEBE TRATARSE DE UN NUEVO JUGUETE DEL QUE VA A DESHACERSE EN CUANTO LE FASTIDIE...". El resto eran cosas por el estilo.

Por supuesto que a Sakuragi no le pareció que hablaran así de una mujer que se interesaba bastante en él, y mucho menos que a él lo hicieran ver como el juguete nuevo de la chica que tanto había llegado a apreciar.

No iba a permitirlo; nadie iba a burlarse de él, y mucho menos a costillas de una relación que le prometía, si no felicidad, al menos sí alegría cotidiana.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó, esperando que sus amigos tuvieran la respuesta.

—Quién sabe —habló Takamiya—. Okusu trajo el periódico hace unos minutos.

—Eres la noticia de medio continente, Hanamichi —acertó Okusu.

—¿No te alegra? Estás ganando fama gracias a la señorita Haruka —sonrió otra vez Takamiya.

Hanamichi los miró serio, a los tres. Youhei a su derecha, como siempre. Luego habló:

—¿Creen que me alegra, idiotas?

—¡Claro! —Okusu respondió— Ahora eres conocido por varias personas, y de seguro te estás convirtiendo en símbolo sexual.

—No me alegra. No me gusta ser el juguetito de una mujer que tiene todo.

El pelirrojo abandonó el aula. Youhei no lo siguió: sabía que su amigo necesitaba estar solo.

—¿Qué le pasa, Youhei? Ni siquiera nos golpeó.

—Ustedes no lo entienden, muchachos —aceptó Mito. Él conocía perfectamente lo que Sakuragi sentía con lo que estaba descubriendo gracias a Haruka Takami—. Hanamichi está verdaderamente interesado en que esto funcione. Ese encabezado ha venido a remover sus fibras más sensibles.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hanamichi de verdad valora lo que Haruka Takami, tal vez inconscientemente, ha logrado hacer por él.

—Buenos días, alumnos —irrumpió el profesor de matemáticas—. Espero que hayan estudiado. Saquen una hoja y escriban su nombre: es hora de hacer examen.

Los estudiantes obedecieron.

El pelirrojo observaba las nubes en el cielo. Desde la azotea, lograba ver casi todo el estado. Incluso creía divisar su pequeña casa. Sin querer, pensó en su madre. "Cuídate mucho, Hanamichi –le había dicho esa mañana–. Volveré en un par de días, y prometo que saldremos a cenar al menos". Suspiró. Su mamá siempre se preocupaba por él. Seguramente no podía evitarlo. Tal vez era algo que todos los padres hacían sin querer.

—¿Qué haces aquí, torpe? —una voz muy peculiar interrumpió los pensamientos de Hanamichi.

El aludido miró a Rukawa, pero pareció no reconocerlo de inmediato. Lo miró perplejo, y su rostro de porcelana se le figuró etéreo.

—¿No me oíste? —insistió Kaede, y Sakuragi pareció reaccionar.

—¡No me llames "torpe", kitzune dormilón!

Kaede sonrió sin que Hanamichi lo notara.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ese no es tu asunto, Rukawa.

Hanamichi respondió con seriedad. Parecía no estar dispuesto a insultarlo siquiera. Kaede debía reconocer que, desde aquél encuentro con Haruko en ese mismo lugar, cuando ella se desengañó y Hanamichi estuvo presente, el pelirrojo parecía haber madurado un poco. Ya no se le veía correr por los pasillos insultando a sus amigos, ni lucirse para impresionar a nadie. Hasta en los entrenamientos había mejorado. Ya no era el mismo Hanamichi Sakuragi que Kaede disfrutaba atormentar...

Ya no era el mismo...

Y, sin embargo, ahora lo amaba más que antes. Adoraba esos cambios, esa madurez que le sentaba tan varonil. Le gustaba esa personalidad que había adquirido gracias a los mimos y atenciones de Haruka Takami. Y no había nada, ni un solo defecto, que no fuera digno de su cariño.

—¿A dónde vas? —se sobresaltó Kaede cuando el pelirrojo empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Hanamichi pareció no comprender el repentino interés. Kaede lo miraba sin sorna, con evidente interés. Y eso le inspiró una respuesta sincera.

—Debo hablar con alguien.

Rukawa comprendió de inmediato. Él también había leído el periódico de la mañana, y supuso que algo así sucedería entre Hanamichi y su novia, pero nunca pensó que sería uno de los que se enterarían por propia voz del pelirrojo.

Hanamichi abandonó la azotea, y Kaede permaneció en silencio.

Las luces encendidas; el lugar en completo silencio; la atmósfera densa. Dos respiraciones acompasadas; dos bocas danzando al mismo ritmo; dos cuerpos transpirando de manera sensual...

—¡Corte!

Las luces se apagaron y el silencio fue interrumpido por muchísimas voces hablando al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué estuvo mal esta vez? —preguntó con enojo Haruka Takami, mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana y se alejaba de su compañero de escena.

—No es creíble —imperó el director.

Haruka no comprendió.

—Haruka, sabes que eres una gran actriz. La revelación del año, la de mayor talento y la más seguida por los espectadores, pero no me creo tu actuación.

—¿A qué te refieres, Kyochi? —interrumpió Amano, quien, para variar, fungía como pareja de la protagonista.

—Mira, "Amor sin barreras" fue todo un éxito, pero en la continuación... Haruka, tú estás pensando en otra cosa. Tu mente no está en el foro, sino en otro lugar.

Haruka no lo negó: estaba pensando en Hanamichi. Pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba enamorada de él, y con razón, si él , en lugar de aprovecharse de su fama o su dinero, se había portado amable y cariñoso con ella, comprensivo con su trabajo. Él era como alguna vez, en su adolescencia, imaginó que sería el hombre de sus sueños.

—Tomen una hora para comer —dijo Kyochi—. Filmaremos el final en dos días, y necesitamos estas escenas lo más pronto posible.

Amano y Haruka asintieron. Ella se excusó con su amigo, argumentando que tenía que hacer una llamada a solas. Ambos sabían que se trataba de una llamada a Hanamichi, y Amano aprovecharía ese rato a solas para hacer una visita veloz a cierto muchacho que, a esas horas, debía estar en clases todavía.

Hanamichi estaba en el gimnasio de básquetbol. Contemplaba el tablero, y, frente a sus ojos, la nostalgia le dejó ver a Haruko la primera vez que ella lo condujo a ese lugar. La recordó como era entonces: distraída y enamorada de Rukawa. Con el corazón intacto aún.

—Lástima que el tiempo no retroceda... —suspiró.

En ese momento, un sonido agudo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Hanamichi extrajo del bolsillo un aparatito negro y sonoro: era el teléfono celular que Haruka le había obsequiado cuando cumplieron un primer mes de salir juntos.

Hanamichi contestó, a pesar de que no sabía cómo debería responderle.

—¿Haruka?

—Hola, monito —escuchó del otro lado de la línea—. Estaba pensando en pasar a recogerte al parque donde siempre nos vemos. Tengo muchas ganas de verte.

—No —decidió Hanamichi. No deseaba verla y gritarle o hacerle daño con tanto coraje que sentía—. Mejor veámonos mañana, o pasado mañana.

—¿Qué? —Haruka se alarmó. Hanamichi nunca se había negado a verla— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien, Hanamichi?

—Sí. Estoy un poco enfermo y tengo entrenamiento hasta tarde —el pelirrojo hizo una pausa—. Te llamo después.

Colgó.

Estaba confundido. No sabía cómo hablar con ella sin dejarse dominar por la rabia. Él estaba convencido de que Haruka sentía algo especial cuando estaban juntos, pero su orgullo no le permitía entenderlo así.

Permaneció otro rato en el gimnasio. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, fue a reencontrarse con Youhei y el resto del ejército. Por un rato, haría de cuenta que seguía siendo el mismo muchacho inmaduro y escandaloso que no se preocupaba por cuestiones del corazón.

Faltaban casi dos horas para el almuerzo.

Kaede Rukawa no deseaba abandonar esa cómoda posición en la azotea.

—Rukawa-san...

Una tímida voz se escuchó entre la bruma del sueño consolidado.

—Rukawa-san...

Kaede la escuchó entre bostezos, y bufó molesto cuando se dio cuenta de quién luchaba por despertarlo.

—Mmpfff... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Era Akami Midorikawa, el asistente personal de Amano Kamiya.

—Amano-san me ha enviado a entregarle esto.

El muchachito quinceañero, que había tenido que vestirse con el uniforme de Shohoku para entrar a la preparatoria, le mostró a Rukawa una caja aterciopelada que tenía una nota sobre la tapa.

Kaede leyó:

"_Para que me recuerdes en todo momento. Amano._"

Abrió la caja, y se topó con un reloj de oro con incrustaciones de diversas piedras preciosas en el extensible.

—Regrésaselo —ordenó al muchacho.

—No puedo hacer eso, Rukawa-san. Él me dio instrucciones precisas de no dejarlo hasta que usted se colocara el reloj en la muñeca.

Kaede bufó otra vez. Si esa era la única manera de que lo dejaran dormir, se pondría el reloj. Pero Dios sabe que más tarde arreglaría cuentas con Amano Kamiya y su afán de tratarlo como mascota consentida.

—¡Perfecto! —anunció el director de escena— Esta vez queda. Pueden irse a casa. Mañana trabajaremos hasta tarde, así que prepárense.

Los actores y equipo técnico que trabajaba en la elaboración de la continuación de "Amor sin barreras" terminaron de laborar ese día. Haruka Takami, agobiada y exhausta por diez horas de filmación continua, se dirigió a su camerino para descansar antes de ir a casa. Amano Kamiya, preocupado por las noticias del día, se presentó ante su amiga con un ejemplar del periódico.

—¿Has tenido oportunidad de leer el periódico hoy, Haruka-chan? —preguntó el atractivo actor.

—No. Estuve ocupada todo este tiempo. Además, las noticias malas siempre me deprimen.

—Pues creo que esta te deprimirá.

Amano extendió el periódico. Haruka leyó en voz alta:

—"NUEVA CONQUISTA DE LA ACTRIZ DE MODA HARUKA TAKAMI. A ÚLTIMAS FECHAS, A LA EXUBERANTE MUJER SE LE HA VISTO ACOMPAÑADA DE UN TIPO PELIRROJO Y ATRACTIVO. DEBE TRATARSE DE UN NUEVO JUGUETE DEL QUE VA A DESHACERSE EN CUANTO LE FASTIDIE..." —suspiro— Hanamichi debe haberlo leído ya...

—Es lo más probable.

—Entonces por eso no quiso verme... Debe sentirse herido...

Haruka no hubiera podido acertar más. El pelirrojo estaba molesto, herido en el orgullo. Debía sentirse un animalito de exhibición. Y ella estaba triste porque sentía que lo perdería.

El celular de Hanamichi sonó. Era la tercera vez en menos de diez minutos. Él sabía que se trataba de Haruka. De seguro ya había leído el periódico y estaría intentando disculparse con él.

—¿Si?

Decidió contestar. No tendría caso aplazarlo, puesto que, tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentarla y pedirle una explicación.

—¿Hanamichi? —la chica se oía desesperada— Por favor no cuelgues. Escucha, yo no sabía que se trataba de eso. No sé de qué hablan. Hanamichi, tú sabes que eres más que eso para mí. Yo... yo te quiero, Hanamichi...

La voz casi entrecortada. Haruka sufría. Y Hanamichi no tenía la misericordia de hablar.

—¿Hanamichi...?

Silencio.

—¿Monito...?

Ese sobrenombre pareció remover algunas fibras debajo del necio orgullo del pelirrojo.

—Haruka... Hablaremos.

La actriz sonrió ampliamente. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

—¿Qué demonios intentas hacer? —un muy molesto Rukawa caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación que Amano había alquilado para que pudieran verse cada vez que quisieran. Era su guarida del mundo para estar juntos, sin testigos, sin interrupciones.

—¿A qué te refieres, Kaede-chan?

—¡Esto! —el muchacho mostró el reloj.

—Fue sólo un pequeño regalo que quise hacerte.

—No necesito regalos.

—Yo sé, pero quería...

—Desde el principio te aclaré que no iría más allá de lo que acordamos al principio, Amano —Rukawa estaba verdaderamente enojado—. No quiero nada de ti.

—Kaede, lo siento, pero...

—¿No entiendes, Amano? ¡No necesito nada tuyo! ¡Esta iba a ser una relación superficial, física! No tienes derecho a profundizar.

—Kaede... Te quiero. Tú lo sabes.

Rukawa miró al actor. Hablaba con sinceridad, podía verlo en sus ojos. Pero Kaede se sintió más herido que nunca en su vida. No podía permitirlo.

—Yo no.

Y, tras decirlo, se marchó.

Amano permaneció largo rato sentado en la cama. No había querido presionarlo, pero sabía que el corazón de Rukawa pertenecía a otro. Y eso dolía mucho.

No había luna esa noche. Kanagawa lucía más oscura que de costumbre. Hanamichi lo atribuyó al otoño. Esa era una estación que nunca le había gustado. Indecisión. Sí, eso era: ni frío ni calor. Era un estancamiento: ni avance ni retroceso. Prefería el invierno o la primavera, incluso el verano. Pero no el otoño.

Y, sin embargo, tenía que esperar a que Haruka llegara para que tuvieran la oportunidad de reconciliarse.

Deseaba arreglar las cosas. No podía dejarla tan fácilmente. En todo ese tiempo que llevaban juntos, si bien no había llegado a amarla, la quería bastante. Incluso más que a Haruko, pero no era amor, estaba seguro.

—¿Monito? —la voz de Haruka lo interrumpió— Gracias por haber aceptado

Hanamichi le sonrió sin mucho ánimo.

—Verás que cuando hablemos vas a darte cuenta de que todo fue un malentendido, un encabezado amarillista.

La chica sonreía esperanzada.

—Mira, tú sabes que en el medio en que trabajo los chismes y rumores con muy comunes. Monito, yo te he demostrado que no eres un juguete o algo parecido: te quiero de verdad, monito, y puedo demostrarlo cuando tú quieras. Ese encabezado fue sólo un chisme del reportero para vender su periódico.

Sakuragi escuchaba con atención.

—Tú también me quieres, ¿cierto monito? Entonces sabrás perdonar algo que ni siquiera fue mi culpa. Yo no mandé a nadie a escribir eso.

El pelirrojo la dejó hablar y explicar todo lo que quiso. Cuando ella terminó, él aspiró profundo y tomó la palabra.

—Haruka... —comenzó— Tú sabes lo que significas para mí.

La chica asintió.

—Sabes también que te quiero. Eres la primera mujer a la que quiero de esta manera.

Haruka sonrió: eso necesitaba escuchar.

—Entonces... ¿estamos bien?

Hanamichi no tuvo que pensar su respuesta;

—Estamos bien.

Haruka se acercó al pelirrojo. Deseaba sentirse abrigada entre sus brazos. Se afianzó al fuerte pecho y Hanamichi la estrechó contra sí. Permanecieron abrazados varios minutos, hasta que el frío se hizo intenso y tuvieron que volver a casa.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas de la autora**

Título perfecto, capítulo algo sin sentido... No importa. De cualquier manera, sirve de "parte aguas" para lo que sigue.

Por favor, reviews.


	8. Una oportunidad para el amor

**AMOR SIN BARRERAS**

**Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 8: "Una oportunidad para el amor"**

—¡La vida es maravillosa, amigos! —un muy feliz Hanamichi Sakuragi entraba a su salón entre saltos y pétalos de rosas que él mismo dejaba caer a su paso.

La mañana lo había despertado soleada y cálida. Era un día perfecto, sobre todo por la noche llena de ternura que había pasado con su novia.

—¿Qué le pasa hoy a Hanamichi? —preguntó Okusu muy serio.

—No sé, pero se ve feliz —respondió Takamiya.

—Anoche se arregló con la señorita Haruka Takami —confesó Youhei. Hanamichi le había llamado por teléfono para contarle.

—¡POR QUÉ ÉL! —fue Noma quien se lamentó.

El pelirrojo se ubicó en su pupitre y miró hacia la terraza con enorme ilusión.

—La vida es muy bella —suspiró. Y, justo en ese momento, divisó a Rukawa. Kaede miraba hacia el salón de Sakuragi. Cuando sintió su mirada encontrándose con la suya, rápidamente buscó otro objetivo.

Hanamichi no comprendió el ligero sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de su rival

—Buenos días, alumnos.

Era el profesor de matemáticas. Colocó su portafolios sobre el escritorio y miró a Hanamichi distinto del resto de los estudiantes.

—Pssst... —llamó Youhei, puesto que su amigo no quitaba la expresión de estúpida felicidad que llevaba desde que despertó esa mañana— Hanamichi...

El pelirrojo no hizo caso, a pesar de que había escuchado perfectamente.

—Hanamichi... —volvió a susurrar Mito.

—Señor Sakuragi —llamó el profesor. Hanamichi lo miró sin contestar—, quiero hablar con usted después de la clase.

Se dejó escuchar un murmullo general, y Hanamichi se preguntó qué querría decirle a solas el maestro.

Kaede seguía en la azotea del edificio. Le gustaba mucho estar ahí.

Pensaba en los ojos de Hanamichi. Le gustaban mucho. Siempre le decían algo. Esos ojos castaños nunca estaban vacíos, y eso le encantaba.

—Torpe Hanamichi... —suspiró cuando recordó que el pelirrojo ya tenía una relación. Y, por lo que había visto en sus ojos esta vez, algo bueno había sucedido con ella para que estuviera tan feliz.

—¿Rukawa-san?

Kaede no esperaba volver a ver al muchachito.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Amano-san me envió a buscarlo. Quiere que usted reciba esto —y Akami extendió un sobre lacrado con su nombre en el frente.

Rukawa lo recibió y miró al chico.

—¿Otra vez te indicó que no me dejaras hasta que lo leyera?

—No. Me ordenó marcharme en cuanto usted lo recibiera. Que tenga buena tarde, Rukawa-san.

Y Akami se retiró del lugar. No lo admitiría ante nadie, pero ese chico estaba empezando a parecerle simpático.

Dudó unos minutos, pero, al final, decidió abrir el sobre y leer la carta que contenía.

"_Kaede-chan:_

_Lamento haberte presionado. Sé que no debí haberlo hecho, pero, cuando vi ese reloj, no pude contenerme y lo compré. Quise hacerte un regalo adecuado. Tal vez tú no lo recordabas, pero ayer cumplimos cuatro meses desde que estamos juntos. Me fue imposible no empezar a quererte y quise demostrártelo. Lamento haberte ofendido._

_Amano._"

Kaede pensó que Amano Kamiya era un ser muy cursi. Sin embargo, sintió remover su corazón cuando leyó la carta. Y se sintió culpable cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no había recordado que, efectivamente, el día anterior se habían cumplido cuatro meses desde que empezaron a estar juntos.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Ya más tarde hablaría con él y se arreglarían. Ahora tenía sueño y lo único que haría sería dormir.

—Te esperaremos allá afuera, Hanamichi.

Youhei, Okusu, Noma y Takamiya se ubicaron en el pasillo, muy cerca de la puerta del aula, para poder escuchar lo que el profesor le dijera a Hanamichi.

—Tome asiento, señor Sakuragi —indicó el profesor. El pelirrojo obedeció sin decir palabra—. Supongo que no sabe usted por qué le pedí que se quedara —Hanamichi negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, tengo entendido que usted pertenece al equipo de básquetbol de la preparatoria.

—Así es. Y debo agregar que Shohoku es más fuerte desde que este talentoso deportista ingresó al equipo.

—Me agrada su optimismo, señor Sakuragi. Pero tengo una mala noticia para usted.

Hanamichi no entendió.

—Como debe saber, todos los alumnos que pertenecen a los equipos deportivos, deben cumplir con cierto promedio académico —Sakuragi asintió—. Usted estaba a salvo de la expulsión.

Hanamichi sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando cayó en cuenta del tiempo verbal que el profesor utilizaba.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que su promedio está en el límite.

—¿En el límite?

—Usted faltó al examen que apliqué ayer, y eso ha provocado que su promedio disminuyera mucho. Si no se recupera, tendrá que abandonar el equipo.

"_Abandonar el equipo..._"

Hanamichi no podía abandonar el equipo. No podía darse ese lujo.

Salió abatido del salón. Ni siquiera hizo caso a las burlas de sus amigos.

Contrario a la soleada mañana, la tarde en Kanagawa pintaba nublada con posibilidades de lluvia.

Hanamichi caminaba cabizbajo hacia el gimnasio. Youhei y los chicos lo habían dejado a solas, como él lo había pedido.

Llegó a los vestidores y se cambió de ropa. La idea de tener que dejar el equipo no lo dejaba en paz.

Cuando entró al gimnasio ya todos estaban presentes. Lo miraron al mismo tiempo y se sintió abochornado.

—Es hora de empezar —ordenó el capitán—. Sakuragi, sígueme.

Hanamichi obedeció. Supuso que ya todos se habían enterado del incidente con el examen.

—No te preocupes —Ayako caminaba detrás de ellos. Guiñó un ojo con complicidad—. Todo va a solucionarse.

Akagi los condujo hacia la oficina del profesor Anzai. Ahí estaba el anciano bebiendo té. Hanamichi, por primera vez, se sintió avergonzado ante el director técnico.

—Bienvenido, Akagi-kun. Ayako-chan. Sakuragi-kun.

El anciano se veía respetable, imponente. Hanamichi sintió deseos de no hablar.

—Anzai sensei, he traído a Sakuragi, como usted lo pidió. Ayako también pidió acompañarnos.

Anzai afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Sakuragi-kun, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?

Hanamichi miró al piso. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía avergonzado por sus calificaciones.

—Lo supongo.

—El Consejo Deportivo exige un promedio mínimo para que los estudiantes puedan permanecer en los equipos —explicó el capitán Gorila—. Tú estás en el límite.

Al pelirrojo le pareció estar viviendo un _deja vu_. No le gustaba que le hablaran así. Se sentía muy incómodo entre esos tres que creía desconocer. Nunca le habían mostrado preocupación tan sincera, salvo Ayako, que desde el principio aceptó que él era bueno en el básquetbol.

—Lo sé.

Takenori Akagi lo miraba con severidad. El profesor Anzai con paciencia. Ayako con esperanza. Seguramente ya tenían algo decidido.

—¿Me echarán del equipo? —preguntó con la preocupación de un niño pequeño.

Hubo un silencio que predominó en el ambiente lleno de tensión. Sakuragi esperaba la respuesta de alguno.

—Eso sería lo mejor —fue Akagi quien habló—. Lo mejor para todos.

Hanamichi sintió las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos. Sentía miedo de perder lo único constante que tenía. El básquetbol era todo para él; aún más que Haruka; más que los estudios. No quería que lo echaran del equipo.

—Sin embargo —intervino el profesor Anzai—, Akagi-kun y Ayako-chan han intercedido en tu favor, Sakuragi-kun.

El pelirrojo creyó sentir una luz que lo iluminaba por completo.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo articular.

—Eres importante para el equipo, Hanamichi Sakuragi —acertó Ayako—. Sería una tontería que, sabiendo cuánto te necesitamos para el Campeonato Nacional, no hagamos nada por ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme?

—Eres un irresponsable, Sakuragi —halagó el capitán—. Pero eres un irresponsable que sabe jugar, y un irresponsable que forma parte del equipo de Shohoku. No debemos darte la espalda ahora.

Hanamichi no podía creer que fuera Takenori Akagi, el mismo que disfrutaba golpeándolo e insultándolo, quien estuviera pronunciando aquellas palabras.

—¿De verdad lo harán? —el pelirrojo se sentía verdaderamente conmovido.

—Por supuesto, Sakuragi-kun —decidió el anciano.

—Sólo hay un inconveniente —ahora era Ayako la que hablaba—: necesitarás un asesor.

A Sakuragi ni siquiera le preocupó. Eso era mínimo comparado con la pena que le traería dejar el equipo.

—Ayako ya se encargó de eso.

No importaba quién fuera ese asesor. Él lo aceptaría gustoso con tal de remediar ese inconveniente.

La tarde pintaba soleada. Una tarde soleada en otoño no era algo malo, pensaba Hanamichi Sakuragi. Pero en esa tarde tan linda, eran sus acompañantes quienes empezaban a sacarlo de quicio...

—¿Estás bromeando? —preguntó Youhei comiendo pasta italiana en Danny's, donde estaba reunido con Hanamichi y el resto del ejército.

—Ya saben que yo no bromeo con lo que respecta al equipo —respondió el pelirrojo mientras masticaba el hielo que sobraba en su vaso.

—Entonces tendrás un asesor... —meditó Okusu.

—Un asesor... —repitió Takamiya.

—Un asesor... —siguió Noma.

—¡UN ASESOR! —finalizaron los tres al unísono con cornetas, serpentinas y escándalo.

—Ayer Ayako dijo que ya lo tenía todo arreglado —continuó Hanamichi haciendo caso sólo a Youhei—. Supongo que eso es mejor que dejar el equipo.

Mito meditó mientras masticaba su bocado con enorme parsimonia.

—¿Estás seguro?

El pelirrojo afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Entonces está muy bien —sonrió con sinceridad Youhei.

Sakuragi sonrió contagiado por su mejor amigo. A pesar de que Okusu, Noma y Takamiya hacían bromas al respecto y no dejaban de burlarse, Youhei siempre iba a estar a su lado de la manera más sincera y solidaria. Y eso lo tranquilizaba mucho. Sabía que eso del asesor sería difícil, sobre todo para alguien como él, pero supuso que, con el apoyo de Youhei, todo sería más digerible.

La biblioteca de la preparatoria Shohoku no era uno de los lugares favoritos de Hanamichi. De hecho, hacía mucho tiempo que no la visitaba. Si no mal recordaba, la última vez que estuvo ahí fue durante el recorrido que organizó el comité de bienvenida para los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, al principio del semestre. Todo el mundo sabía que él no era un ratón de biblioteca, por eso los presentes que lo conocían se sorprendieron cuando lo vieron entrar al recinto.

Había quedado de ver a su nuevo asesor a las seis y cuarto, justo quince minutos después del entrenamiento. Ayako no había querido decirle de quién se trataba. Ella insistió en que todo sería mejor así, y que, de todos modos, el asesor lo reconocería cuando lo viera. Según Ayako le había explicado, Sakuragi no tendría problema alguno, salvo dedicarse por completo a estudiar algunas horas diarias durante los dos meses siguientes, o hasta elevar su promedio: lo que sucediera primero.

Se ubicó en una mesa vacía. Sentía que la gente lo observaba; estaba seguro de que todos los estudiantes murmuraban acerca de él, y no le gustaba.

Simplemente, ese no era su estilo. Él no era de los que aceptaban cualquier cosa por conseguir algo. A él le gustaba luchar por lo que tenía... Pensándolo bien, aceptar que alguien lo asesorara era una enorme lucha para permanecer en el equipo de básquetbol.

No, no cabía ni la menor duda: definitivamente, era un héroe. Estaba renunciando a su orgullo por permitirle a Shohoku conservar un lugar dentro del Campeonato Nacional. Se iría al cielo, de eso ni dudar. Todos estarían orgullosos y felices.

—Soy lo mejor del mundo —pensó satisfecho, y se preguntó dónde estaría el asesor. Ya llevaba cinco minutos de retraso.

Repentinamente, notó que un muchacho muy alto entraba al lugar. Era delgado y pálido, de cabello negro y muy familiar para él.

—¿Qué hará aquí Rukawa? —se preguntó— Yo no sabía que los zorros leían —pensó divertido. Y su sorpresa creció cuando, tras divisarlo ahí sentado, Kaede empezó a acercarse a su mesa.

—Hola —saludó Rukawa escueto—. ¿Estás listo? No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Hanamichi no reaccionó de inmediato. Le tomó algunos segundos asimilar que Kaede Rukawa estaba sentándose frente a él, que sacaba un par de libros pesados de la mochila y que lo miraba como dándole a entender que pasarían algún tiempo juntos.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le preguntó con desconfianza sin percatarse de lo obvio.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Necesitas un asesor y soy el mejor en la materia —se enorgulleció Kaede.

—¿Tú?

Hanamichi se obligaba a no entenderle. No podría aceptarlo así de fácil, ¿o sí?

—No tenemos toda la tarde, Do'aho. Hay que empezar a estudiar. Tienes poco tiempo para aprender todo lo que has ignorado en un año de escuela.

—¿Todo el año? —Sakuragi parecía haber olvidado que empezaba a conversar con Rukawa.

—¿No recuerdas que los finales están próximos? Por eso la urgencia de tu promedio.

Al pelirrojo le pareció lógico. El fin de semestre estaba próximo, y los exámenes finales venían sobre su espalda en muy poco tiempo.

—Como sea, yo no quiero que tú seas mi asesor —se cruzó de brazos—. Hay muchos otros, y si hablo con Ayako seguro que me ubicará con alguien más.

Rukawa lo miró con seriedad. Hanamichi, a pesar de parecer más maduro, no lo era tanto.

—Escúchame bien —imperó—. Esto no me gusta más que a ti, pero eres bueno y no podemos darnos el lujo de perderte.

Kaede aspiró muy profundo y tomó valor para decir lo que seguía:

—Te necesitamos para el Campeonato Nacional.

Hanamichi se quedó con la boca abierta. Rukawa hablaba sinceramente.

Él no podía hacer nada más que aceptar esa ayuda.

—¿Me entendiste? —preguntó Rukawa. Por un momento, miró el rostro de Hanamichi, ensimismado en tratar de resolver una ecuación. No pudo evitar mirar los ojos hermosos que lo acompañaban en sueños, pero retomó la conciencia de la situación y el momento, y volvió a preguntar— ¿Te ha quedado claro?

—Creo que sí... —susurró Hanamichi rascándose la cabeza con el lápiz y mirando el procedimiento que Kaede había resuelto en la hoja de papel.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Llevaban ahí más de tres horas. Ya casi no había gente en la biblioteca, y, al parecer, tardarían más tiempo en terminar.

—Déjame ver... —habló el pelirrojo— Tengo dos signos negativos... Entonces el resultado será negativo también, ¿cierto?

Kaede deseó tener un abanico de papel como el de Ayako para poder golpear con él a su alumno, pero no pudo hacerlo.

—Torpe Hanamichi —dijo sin darse cuenta—. Debes aprender la ley de signos.

—¿Ley de signos?

—Te la voy a repetir: positivo más positivo da positivo; positivo más negativo da negativo; negativo más positivo da negativo; negativo más negativo da positivo.

El pelirrojo había tomado nota, como si de verdad le interesara aprender.

—¿Me entendiste?

—Creo que sí...

Kaede suspiró. Ya casi eran las diez de la noche y la bibliotecaria ya les había dicho un par de veces que estaba por cerrar el lugar. Decidió dar por terminada la sesión.

—Repasa lo que tienes de hoy. Nos veremos mañana a la misma hora, aquí.

—De acuerdo.

Kaede se enterneció al notar el parecido que Hanamichi tenía con un niño pequeño regañado.

El pelirrojo tomó sus cosas y fue el primero en abandonar la biblioteca. Conforme caminaba, repetía la ley que Kaede le había enseñado: "_Positivo más positivo da positivo; positivo más negativo da negativo; negativo más positivo..._".

Kaede lo contempló alejándose del lugar, solo y pensativo, tratando de asimilar todo lo que esa noche había visto y escuchado. Sólo pudo marcharse cuando escuchó el último eco de sus pasos y vio su silueta desvanecerse en la oscuridad: "_...negativo más positivo da negativo; negativo más negativo da positivo..._"

Kaede no supo, al menos esa noche, lo que la mente de Hanamichi repetía sin cesar: "_Torpe Hanamichi... Torpe Hanamichi..._".

Definitivamente, esa noche pintaba ser el principio de algo agradable, para ambos: al pelirrojo no le pareció que Kaede fuera tan antipático como él creía, y a Rukawa se le hizo una buena excusa para pasar más tiempo con su Do'aho.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas de la autora**

Mmmm... Rukawa dando clases de matemáticas... Eso no se ve todos los días.

Algo bueno saldrá de esto,ya lo verán.

Reviews!!


	9. Los fantasmas del pasado

**AMOR SIN BARRERAS**

**Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 9: "Los fantasmas del pasado"**

—¿Cómo te va con tu asesor, Hanamichi? —preguntó Takamiya en tono burlón. Era domingo y, extrañamente, Rukawa le había dicho a Sakuragi que ese día no se verían. El ejército caminaba de regreso de Danny's, hacia el hogar del pelirrojo, puesto que su madre no estaba e iban a disponer de la casa esa tarde.

El pelirrojo no le respondió. En cambio, le otorgó como respuesta la mirada más furiosa que ese día había emitido.

—Cállate ya, Gordo —sugirió Youhei, igual de oportuno que siempre.

Takamiya hizo caso, por su bien y el de su lindo rostro.

Todos continuaron en silencio hasta llegar al domicilio de Hanamichi. Al entrar a la casa, cada uno se encargó de un puesto específico: Takamiya del refrigerador; Okusu de la televisión; Noma de las revistas donde salía Haruka Takami, y Youhei y Hanamichi entraron a la habitación de este último. Sakuragi sabía que debía hablar con su mejor amigo, y no iba a postergarlo más.

—Youhei, perdón por no pasar mucho tiempo contigo y con los muchachos.

—No te preocupes, Hanamichi —Youhei era un chico comprensivo—. Nosotros entendemos que ahora tienes más ocupaciones que antes.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Sabía que su amigo le hablaba con sinceridad. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir que los abandonaba cada vez que salía con Haruka, o cuando se quedaba hasta tarde en la biblioteca con Rukawa.

—¿Te quedarás a dormir hoy? —preguntó el pelirrojo, haciendo uso de su habilidad congénita para evadir temas comprometedores.

—No lo sé. ¿Cuándo volverá tu mamá?

—El próximo sábado. Tenemos la casa seis días.

Youhei sonrió. Hanamichi quería lucir parrandero y vago, pero lo cierto era que deseaba que su madre estuviera más tiempo en casa. Mito lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—Me quedo esta noche, pero mañana no puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Seré niñera de Koani-chan. Papá y mamá celebrarán su aniversario, y sabes que, en un restaurante lujoso, una niña de seis años estorba, por mucho que sus padres la quieran.

Sakuragi comprendió. Youhei debía cuidar a su hermanita de seis años mientras sus padres cenaban. No podía pedirle que ignorara a su familia, puesto que sabía cuán importantes eran para su amigo. Tanto como su madre para él mismo.

Como fuera, la tarde se les escurrió de las manos con bastante rapidez. Pronto fue hora de que el ejército se despidiera, excepto Youhei, que se quedaría a dormir esa noche ahí.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, el teléfono sonó con insistencia. Fue Mito quien contestó, puesto que el pelirrojo estaba tomando un baño.

—¿Hola?... Sí, soy yo... ¿Mamá?... Bueno, no, pero... Como digas... Está bien.

Youhei depositó el aparato en su lugar. Miró a Hanamichi y habló:

—Era mi mamá.

—¿Qué quería? —el pelirrojo tenía una toalla alrededor de la cintura y a penas se secaba el cabello.

—Tengo que irme ya. Koani necesita niñera esta noche también.

Sakuragi entristeció, pero no se lo demostró a su amigo.

Antes de las ocho quince, Mito abandonó la casa de Hanamichi. El pelirrojo se resignó a que pasaría la noche solo, así que preparó un enorme tazón de helado con jarabe de chocolate, buscó entre la colección de videocintas que su madre tenía en la sala, eligió una y se dispuso a comprenderla... Cuando el teléfono sonó. Hanamichi se acercó al aparato, haciendo a un lado su delicioso helado, y suponiendo que era Haruka, para desearle linda noche y recordarle lo mucho que lo había extrañado durante toda esa semana que estuvo de gira.

—¿Haruka-chan? —contestó entre alegre y tímido. Era cierto que aún no se acostumbraba a la melosidad de su novia, pero también lo era que le fascinaba sentirse receptor de todas esas atenciones.

—¿Hanamichi-kun?

¿"Hanamichi-kun"...?

Esa no era Haruka. No era su voz. No era su tono. Haruka no lo llamaba "Hanamichi-kun".

—Habla Haruko Akagi.

Hanamichi quedó helado. ¿Haruko llamándolo? ¿Y desde Tokio? Eso no podía creerlo.

—Hola, Haruko —se esforzó por parecer tranquilo.

Hacía como cuatro meses que no sabía nada de ella.

—Hanamichi-kun... Me alegra saludarte .

Él no pudo responderle de manera sincera. Así que se limitó a escucharla.

—¿Cómo estás, Haruko?

—Oh, estoy mucho mejor. Aquí todo es más tranquilo, y el semestre está por terminar. Espero estar de vuelta en Kanagawa para el año siguiente, cuando empiece el segundo grado.

En otros tiempos, el pelirrojo hubiera dado saltos de felicidad. Sin embargo, sólo asintió.

—Hanamichi... —la voz de la chica parecía de ensoñación— ¿Me extrañas?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué si la extrañaba? No había pensado en ella más de dos veces en cuatro largos meses.

—Sí, Haruko —se forzó a mentirle.

—Yo también te extraño mucho —confesó—. ¿Sabes? Viajaré la próxima semana a visitar a mis padres. Tal vez podamos vernos.

El pelirrojo asintió por cortesía.

—Escucha, ¿qué te parece si te llamo de nuevo cuando llegue? Estaré en la estación de autobuses el viernes por la noche.

—Claro, Haruko.

Hanamichi no la comprendía. Se escuchaba bastante mejorada, y supuso que quería verlo para contarle de su recuperación y de cómo le había ido en ese tiempo. Sólo por eso aceptó.

Dos minutos después de que Haruko se despidió y colgó, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Era Haruka.

—¡No sabes lo cansada que estoy! —se quejó Haruka. Había estado fuera de Kanagawa durante una semana, de gira con Amano y un grupo de rock de moda.

—Pero ahora ya estás en casa —le sonrió Hanamichi. Aprovechando que su madre no estaba, invitó a Haruka a que comiera con él después de la escuela. La noche anterior habían hablado escasamente, puesto que Haruka a penas llegaba al aeropuerto y él tenía clases. El gimnasio de básquetbol estaba siendo utilizado como sede de un concurso gramatical esa tarde, o algo así, por eso la suspensión del entrenamiento—. Sólo por tratarse de ti, esta noche cenarás comida preparada por el genio del básquetbol, Haruka-chan.

—Eres un ángel, Monito —se alegró la actriz—. Ahora cuéntame cómo estuvo tu semana.

—Pues no estuvo tan mal —respondió el chico, revisando en la alacena lo que pudiera faltarle para una cena digna de su novia—. Me asignaron un asesor para matemáticas.

—¿De verdad? Pero si yo pensé que ibas muy bien en la escuela.

—Jejeje... Bueno, es cierto que soy un talentoso la mayor parte del tiempo, pero el día del encabezado en el periódico falté a un examen de matemáticas y mi promedio bajó. Si no lo nivelo, me sacarán del equipo.

—¿En serio? —Haruka preguntó pensativa— ¿Y por qué estás aquí, cocinando para mí, en lugar de estudiar con tu asesor?

—Porque tú eres más agradable que él —respondió, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Además, hoy tenía algo que hacer y suspendió la sesión.

—¿Cómo? ¿Pero es más importante otra cosa que tú?

—Bueno, es que Rukawa y yo no somos los mejores amigos.

Haruka recordó el nombre.

—¿Kaede Rukawa es tu asesor? —Haruka no podía creerlo. Sabía la relación que su novio y la pareja de su amigo no llevaban. No pudo reprimir sus ganas de burlarse, y mejor cambió de tema— Bueno, ¿y qué más te sucedió?

—Pues... Mamá se fue el viernes pasado y volverá el sábado por la tarde. ¿Sabes? Ella quiere conocerte.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Le agrada la idea de que yo tenga novia. También anoche me llamó Haruko.

—¿Haruko? —la actriz, de verdad, reconoció el nombre que el pelirrojo refirió— ¿La niñita que nunca se enteró de lo que sentías y buscó a Rukawa?

—Ella misma —Hanamichi aún no estaba convencido de que hubiera sido buena idea contarle a Haruka todo lo referente a Rukawa y a Haruko—. Vendrá el fin de semana y quiere verme.

—¿Irás?

—No lo sé. Es probable.

Haruka asintió confiaba mucho en Hanamichi, así como él confiaba en ella.

Tras un intento fallido –bastante fallido– por cocinar odem, un estropicio total en la cocina y una quemadura de primer grado en el dedo meñique de Hanamichi, decidieron pedir pizza para cenar.

A Haruka estaba rondándole una idea en la cabeza desde varios días atrás.

—¿Qué harás en Navidad, Hanamichi?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Aún no sé si mamá estará aquí o trabajará.

—Bueno... Estaba pensando en que, si tu mamá no está en casa, podríamos pasar las fiestas juntos...

A Sakuragi le fascinó la idea. Él hubiera deseado proponérselo, pero ella se le adelantó.

—Me encantaría estar contigo en esa fecha... Y mucho tiempo más, Haruka.

La semana transcurrió tranquila. Hanamichi asistía a la escuela, a los entrenamientos, y, por la noche, se encontraba en la biblioteca con Rukawa para estudiar.

El viernes por la noche, antes de que el entrenamiento terminara, Rukawa se acercó a su pupilo y suspendió la sesión, argumentando que la biblioteca estaría cerrada. Era cierto. Hanamichi, en lugar de saltar de felicidad por no verlo, le ofreció su casa como lugar de estudio. Rukawa, no muy convencido, aceptó.

Tras abandonar el gimnasio, ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Sakuragi.

—Disculpa el desorden, Rukawa —se excusó el pelirrojo, mientras encendía la luz y dejaba entrar a su asesor—, pero mamá regresa hasta mañana y no he tenido mucho tiempo para limpiar.

Kaede se sorprendió. Siempre supuso que Hanamichi sería un desordenado e irresponsable. Sin embargo, el desorden al que se refirió cuando se disculpó, eran solamente los platos del desayuno que no había tenido tiempo de lavar, y algo de polvo sobre un librero que había en la estancia principal.

—No... te preocupes...

—Bueno. Vayamos a mi habitación y ahí estudiaremos —decidió el pelirrojo—. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Eeehh... Agua, por favor...

—De a cuerdo. Sube las escaleras. Mi habitación es la primera puerta del lado derecho.

Rukawa caminó no muy convencido aún. Se le hacía extraño que Hanamichi fuera un buen anfitrión. Sin embargo, no le desagradó que el pelirrojo lo atendiera tan bien.

Subió las escaleras y buscó la habitación que creía sería de Hanamichi. Abrió una puerta y se topó con una pieza de paredes blancas, una cama matrimonial con sábanas rosas, tocador de cedro con artículos de belleza, ropero abierto, pero bien ordenado... Y, en la mesita de noche, a la derecha de la cama, una fotografía de un niño de siete u ocho años, pelirrojo y de sonrisa angelical. "Debe ser Hanamichi", pensó, y tomó en sus manos la fotografía. La observó detalladamente: el fondo era un lindo bosque soleado, y Hanamichi usaba pantalones cortos y sujetaba entre las manos un carrito azul.

En otra fotografía, junto a la primera, se veía un Hanamichi de tres o cuatro años, sujetando una pelota de playa, caminando sobre la arena de la costa, y tomado de la mano de una mujer de ojos verdes y cabello negro. Rukawa suspiró: su pelirrojo había sido un niño bonito.

—Ella es mi mamá —una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Yo... Lo siento... No quise...

—No te disculpes, Rukawa —acotó el pelirrojo, dejando la bandeja con el agua y botanas sobre la cama—. Esta es la habitación de mi madre.

Hanamichi miró las fotografías que Rukawa había estado contemplando.

—Hacía mucho que no las veía... Es que casi nunca entro aquí.

—Es una mujer muy bella —se atrevió a decir Kaede.

—Sí —sonrió orgulloso Sakuragi. Contempló de cerca la fotografía de su mamá. Detrás de ella, estaba otra: en ella aparecía él, de cinco años, en brazos de un hombre pelirrojo, de ojos castaños y muy alto—. Este es mi padre —pronunció sin darle mayor importancia.

—Te pareces mucho a él —comentó Kaede, tratando de acertar.

—No es cierto —el pelirrojo bajó la fotografía para que nadie pudiera verla—. Vamos a estudiar.

Hanamichi se dispuso a salir de la habitación, y Kaede lo siguió. Tras cerrar la puerta y avanzar por el pasillo, Kaede intentó conversar con su pupilo:

—Mis padres tampoco viven juntos.

Hanamichi no miró el rostro de Rukawa, sin embargo, supuso que éste había cambiado su expresión. No se equivocó.

Llegaron a la habitación del pelirrojo. Era un poco más grande que la de su madre. Las paredes habían sido pintadas de azul, del mismo azul de los ojos de Kaede. La cama era individual y tenía un edredón verde. En las repisas había una televisión, un aparato de sonido y varios juguetes de cuando niño, entre ellos, el carrito con el que Hanamichi aparecía en la fotografía. En el escritorio, cerca de la ventana, estaban la computadora personal, un par de libros y varios papeles sueltos.

—Siéntate —indicó, señalando una silla frente al escritorio.

—Vivo con mi hermano mayor, en un departamento —Kaede continuó hablando—. Papá nos dejó un fideicomiso antes de morir, y mamá se aseguró de que nada nos faltara antes irse a Canadá.

Hanamichi sintió aquello como una brecha saltada entre el abismo que los separaba. Sin embargo, sentía que si lo dejaba seguir hablando, él tendría que confesarle la triste historia de su familia rota.

—Rukawa, yo... —el sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió.

Antes de contestar, miró el reloj: eran las ocho quince.

—¿Diga?... ¡Haruko! —exclamó Hanamichi con evidente sorpresa: se había olvidado por completo de ella— ¿Qué ya llegaste?... Yo... Lo siento, Haruko, pero... No, no me molesta que me llames... Estoy con mi asesor de matemáticas... No, no puedo verte hoy... Mañana tampoco... Haruko, yo no... Bueno, si tú... Está bien, Haruko... El domingo nos veremos... Sí, recuerdo dónde es... Al medio día... Sí, Haruko. Adiós.

Rukawa recordó a la tal Haruko: la chiquilla que le había hecho escándalo cuando la rechazó, en la azotea de Shohoku, frente al pelirrojo. Si se ponía a pensar, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía en la preparatoria... Así que había salido de la ciudad...

—¿Podemos empezar, Rukawa?

El aludido asintió. Suponía que la cabeza de Hanamichi debería estar repleta.

Kaede miró el reloj de la pared por enésima vez. Marcaba las once quince. Él y Hanamichi llevaban estudiando tres horas ya.

Once treinta. El pelirrojo parecía no entender lo que su asesor explicaba.

Doce diez. Kaede se estiró una vez más en su silla. Dio un sorbo a la taza de café que Hanamichi le había preparado quince minutos atrás.

Doce treinta. Kaede estaba, literalmente, cerrando los ojos sobre los libros.

—¡Por fin entendí! —se alegró el pelirrojo.

—Sí, que bien por ti... —respondió Kaede adormilado.

Hanamichi lo vio cansado y somnoliento... Se conmovió.

—Escucha, Rukawa... Sé que va a sonarte tonto, pero... Si quieres, puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo...

El aludido se sonrojó ante la idea de "dormir con Hanamichi"

—No, gracias —determinó.

—No me lo tomes a mal. Es que... Bueno, te quedaste aquí hasta que yo entendiera, y creo que es lo más correcto no dejarte ir a estas horas y solo...

—Me puedo cuidar solo, Do'aho.

Rukawa esperaba que el pelirrojo le respondiera con una rabieta o con un insulto, pero permaneció en silencio.

—Hasta luego, Sakuragi.

Se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero la voz del objeto de su deseo lo detuvo.

—Mis padres no viven juntos, Rukawa.

Esa muestra de confianza le pareció la correspondencia a su confidencia.

—Se casaron jóvenes, mamá se embarazó, nací yo... Y papá nos abandonó cuando yo cumplí dos años... Nunca hemos vuelto a saber de él.

Rukawa no pudo decir nada.

—Mi mamá es todo para mí, y no me gusta estar sin ella.

Kaede se sintió feliz, porque sabía que no muchas personas conocían ese lado del pelirrojo. Quiso quedarse con él y no dejarlo solo jamás.

—Tal vez... —iba a decir algo, pero lo meditó y dijo otra cosa— Escucha, hace frío allá afuera, es tarde, y... ¿Podría quedarme contigo... Hanamichi?

El pelirrojo se sorprendió de la muestra de confianza. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Rukawa no era tan desagradable, después de todo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas de la autora**

Uuuuu!!! Así que Haruko va a regresar... Pero Rukawa va a dormir con Hanamichi...

¿Qué sucederá?

No os perdáis el capítulo diez.

Dejen reviews.


	10. Una declaración, otro rechazo y una invi...

**AMOR SIN BARRERAS**

**Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 10: "Una declaración, otro rechazo y una invitación"**

Abrió los ojos con dificultad: era muy temprano. Tal vez las cinco de la mañana. Los sábados acostumbraba dormir hasta después de las ocho. Sin embargo, nunca se había sentido tranquilo en una casa ajena. Mucho menos se sentiría a gusto sabiendo que el objeto de su deseo dormía en la habitación contigua.

Kaede había insistido en que un sofá sería suficiente para él. No obstante, a Hanamichi no le importó, y casi lo obligó a ocupar el cuarto de visitas.

Se restregó los ojos y miró el reloj de mano que Amano le había obsequiado: eran las cinco treinta.

Rukawa consideró si debía levantarse y husmear en la habitación donde Sakuragi dormía... Estaba dormido, tranquilamente, como bebé... Tan pacífico... Pero podría despertar y sorprenderlo... Pensándolo bien, no era una buena idea.

Aún sabiéndolo, se incorporó entre las sábanas y caminó descalzo. Hanamichi le había prestado ropa para dormir y unas viejas pantuflas en forma de conejo, pero no le gustaron y decidió no usarlas.

A hurtadillas, con mucho cuidado, caminó en silencio hasta la otra habitación. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y se introdujo sigilosamente. El pelirrojo, en efecto, dormía profundamente. Se veía tan... Tan adorable... Tan indefenso... Kaede sintió deseos de besarlo.

Se arrodilló junto a la cama. Se acercó ligeramente al rostro bronceado. Lo contempló: cada facción, cada línea, cada detalle... Rukawa memorizó todo el rostro idolatrado.

Nunca creyó compartir una casa con Hanamichi Sakuragi. El que lo hubiera invitado a dormir con él era un sueño hecho realidad. No quería desperdiciarlo.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a acercar sus labios a los del pelirrojo. Claramente, pudo percibir el aliento, y creyó notar un pequeño cambio de respiración, pero luego descartó la idea.

Avanzó con lentitud, hasta que sus labios casi tocaron los otros... Pero se detuvo.

—Así no —suspiró.

Tan sigilosamente como había entrado, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando el seguro sonó, Hanamichi revoloteó entre sus sábanas y cambio de posición.

El despertador sonó escandalosamente. Hanamichi abrió los ojos con pereza y se estiró entre sus sábanas. Se quedó acostado un par de segundos más, y luego se levantó de la cama.

—Qué bien dormí —pensó—. Ese zorro debería quedarse aquí con mayor frecuencia —sonrió para sí.

Caminó hacia el baño, se lavó la cara y los dientes. Oliendo a jabón y pasta dental, se aproximó a la habitación de Rukawa. Tocó la puerta con cuidado y esperó a que abrieran.

—Rukawa...

Nadie respondió.

"Debe estar dormido todavía", pensó. Recordó que, la noche anterior, el pelinegro lo había llamado "Hanamichi", y consideró correspondiente llamarlo también por su primer nombre.

—Kaede... ¿ya despertaste?

Y nadie respondió.

Decidió entrar sin hacer ruido. Se acercó a la cama y la halló vacía.

No lo comprendió, pero una sonrisa brotó de sus labios.

—¡Estoy agotada! —declaró Otomi en cuanto entró en la oficina.

El avión acababa de aterrizar, y deseaba fervientemente llegar a casa para ver a Hanamichi.

—Otomi... —llamó con timidez Daisuke, el copiloto del vuelo recién llegado, compañero de la señora Sakuragi: tenía cuarenta años, era viudo y tenía una hija. Él parecía tener gran interés en la señora Sakuragi.

—¿Sí, Daisuke? —a la mujer también parecía agradarle bastante.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?

—Ahora no puedo. Tengo que llegar a casa a ver a Hanamichi —sonrió, y se despidió con cortesía. Nada era más importante que su querido pelirrojo.

Hanamichi recibió a su madre con efusividad y amor. De verdad la había extrañado.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo, mamá? —preguntó emocionado el pelirrojo— ¿Conociste muchos lugares? ¿Te volvió a invitar Daisuke-san a la cafetería del aeropuerto? —ante el último comentario, Otomi se ruborizó. Pero no importaba. Hanamichi era así: auténtico, transparente y sincero.

—No importa nada de eso, mi amor —sonrió la mujer—. Mejor cuéntame cómo estuvo tu semana, ¿si?

Hana se emocionó. Eso le gustaba mucho de su madre: siempre se interesaba en él y en cualquier cosa que pudiera sucederle.

—Fue muy buena, mamá.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. El lunes Haruka vino a comer conmigo porque el entrenamiento del equipo se suspendió.

—¿Haruka? '¿Es tu novia formal, Hanamichi? —el aludido asintió con algo de vergüenza— Me gustaría conocerla, hijo.

—Y lo harás, mamá. Ya se lo dije, y ella se entusiasmó. También, ayer Rukawa vino a la casa y se quedó a dormir aquí...

El pelirrojo continuó hablando por varios minutos más. Su madre, agotada por la larga semana de trabajo, se fue quedando dormida poco a poco. Hanamichi la llevó a su habitación en brazos, la depositó en su cama, la arropó y le besó la frente antes de dejarla sola.

Cuando el despertador sonó, Hanamichi no necesitó escucharlo para despertar.

No había dormido gran cosa esa noche. Y no era que se sintiera nervioso por verla de nuevo. Era, más bien, que no le agradaba la idea.

—¿Por qué le dije que sí? —se preguntó Hanamichi por enésima vez. Esa noche había repasado mentalmente todo lo que pudo haber pasado por su cabeza para aceptar volver a ver a Haruko Akagi, después de cuatro largos meses de felicidad y de no sufrir por ella.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Eran las ocho de la mañana, y debía verla a las nueve y media en el centro comercial. De seguro ella ya tenía planeado lo que harían.

Se visitó sin mucho ahínco: un pantalón deportivo azul, camiseta blanca y sudadera, azul también. Los tenis deportivos que Haruka le había obsequiado un par de meses atrás y una gorra para no tener que usar productos sobre su cabello.

Tardó menos de una hora en arreglarse. A las nueve ya había salido de su casa, y caminaba con parsimonia hacia el lugar de reunión. Llegó a las nueve y veinte. La esperó los diez minutos restantes, más otros cinco que ella se tomó extras. Cuando la vio llegar, la notó desentonada en cuanto a su arreglo: usaba falda corta, zapatos ligeramente altos, blusa sin mangas y cabello suelto. Él, en cambio, ni siquiera se había peinado.

—Hola, Hanamichi —sonrió ampliamente.

Hanamichi debería admitirlo: se veía más hermosa que como él la recordaba.

—Hola, Haruko —tartamudeó.

—Qué bueno que estás aquí —continuó ella—. Tuve que decirle a mi hermano que vería a Matsui y a Fujii para que aceptara no acompañarme.

Hanamichi rió tontamente.

—¿Cómo has estado, Haruko?

La chica le sonrió con confianza.

—Mucho mejor... Verás, en Tokio la escuela es muy buena, y he hecho muchos amigos... Sin embargo... He extrañado varias cosas de Kanagawa... y a varias personas también.

La última frase descolocó al pelirrojo. En ese momento, recobró la conciencie de quién era esa arpía, y de que él tenía una novia y empezaba a llevarse bien con Rukawa.

—Escucha, Haruko: debo ver a Rukawa esta noche, y aún tengo muchas cosas que preparar para la sesión. Creo que nos veremos después.

—No, Hanamichi. No te vayas.

El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco.

—Yo sólo vine a Kanagawa a decirte algo.

Él no se esperaba algo así. La miró sin emitir palabra.

—Tú estuviste siempre que te necesité... Eras mi mejor amigo antes de que me marchara... Pero, estando lejos de todos, yo me di cuenta de que no eres sólo eso para mí, Hanamichi —la chica lo miraba ilusionada—. Sé que debí haberme dado cuenta de todo esto antes, pero es hasta ahora que entiendo lo que significa estar enamorada de ti, Hanamichi.

La chica permaneció en silencio. El pelirrojo también. Ella entendió todo aquello como una inequívoca expresión de que él le correspondía, y presintió que continuaba sellar aquella declaración con un beso.

Empezó a acercar su rostro al del muchacho, hasta que casi tocó sus labios... Y fue cuando él se apartó.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella con desconcierto— Mi hermano dijo que tú me corresponderías.

¿El Gorila había dicho eso? ¿Y quién creía ser él para anticiparse a sus reacciones?

—Escucha, Haruko: tú me gustabas mucho. Incluso te quería cuando Rukawa te rechazó, pero ahora estoy con alguien más.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo una relación con una mujer maravillosa, y no quiero estar con nadie más.

Haruko no lo comprendió. Sus amigas siempre le habían dicho que él estaba loco por ella. Su hermano aseguró que, en cualquier momento que ella decidiera declararse, Hanamichi la aceptaría gustoso. Pero no era eso lo que estaba sucediendo.

Muy confundida, herida en su orgullo y rechazada por segunda vez, Haruko argumentó que tenía que visitar a sus amigas, y se marchó. Hanamichi se ofreció a acompañarla, pero ella no lo permitió.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche.

Rukawa estaba en el parque, esperando al pelirrojo.

Lo había llamado por la tarde, para decirle que quería hablar con él.

Él sabía bien que Hanamichi era impuntual, pero en ese momento ya llevaba casi media hora de retraso.

—¡Rukawa! —escuchó una voz agitada— Lamento haber llegado tarde.

—Torpe... —bufó el pelinegro— ¿Qué querías decirme?

—¡Oye! ¡No me llames torpe! Yo venía a hacerte una invitación... —susurró como niño regañado.

—Lo siento, Hanamichi —se disculpó el número once, para sorpresa del pelirrojo.

—Bueno: mi mamá va a preparar una cena maravillosa en Nochebuena. Siempre es así, y déjame decirte que es una excelente cocinera.

Kaede sonrió ante la presunción del pelirrojo.

—Mmmm... Yendo al grano, me gustaría invitarte a que estuvieras con nosotros.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió.

—Invité ya a Haruka, a Youhei y a los muchachos. Mamá invitó a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo y a su hija, y yo... desearía que también tú cenaras con nosotros...

Lo último lo dijo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Kaede asintió. Había una enorme calidez en su corazón. Nunca pensó que Hanamichi lo considerara como parte importante de su vida, tanto como para invitarlo a compartir con él la cena de Navidad.

No pudo hacer nada más que aceptar conmovido.

Los preparativos en casa de la familia Sakuragi se efectuaban con velocidad.

Era ya veintitrés de diciembre, y la receta de la señora Sakuragi incluía dejar el relleno del pavo en el congelador durante dos días antes de introducirlo en el ave muerta.

La receta era casi ancestral. Desde los tiempos de la tataratataratatarabuela de Hanamichi, el relleno del pavo se preparaba de la misma manera. La espera valía la pena, puesto que el resultado era el relleno más delicioso del mundo.

Hanamichi estaba muy emocionado. Su novia y su madre por fin se conocerían. Además, Kaede y él se estaban volviendo amigos y compartirían su primera Navidad sin peleas... La vida se le presentaba muy buena...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas de la autora**

Sé que había prometido poner algo de "acción" en este capítulo. Sin embargo, el panorama no se mostraba apropiado. Por eso decidí dejarlo para la primera parte del capítulo once. Ojalá no sean impacientes y sigan leyendo.


	11. La cena de Navidad

**AMOR SIN BARRERAS**

**Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 11: "La cena de Navidad"**

—Pasaré por ti a donde me digas —dijo el pelirrojo.

—No, mejor yo llegaré a tu casa —insistió Haruka.

—Pero si siempre es así —se quejó él—. Por una vez, me gustaría ser un caballero e ir por ti a algún lugar, Haruka.

La mujer lo pensó un par de segundos.

—Bueno. Te daré la dirección de mi departamento.

Hanamichi buscó lápiz y papel para apuntar.

—Ven por mí a las cinco de la tarde.

—Pero la cena es a las once de la noche.

—Pero quiero darte tu regalo antes, Monito.

Sakuragi se emocionó: ¡ella le había preparado un regalo! Le fascinaban los regalos.

Colgó el aparato. Pensó en llamar a Kaede para confirmar, pero lo descartó: Rukawa era un dormilón. Además de que supuso que un hombre como él cumpliría sus promesas.

En eso estaba, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

—¡Hanamichi, ve a ver quién es! —se escuchó la voz de Otomi desde la cocina.

El pelirrojo obedeció, y ni siquiera se imaginó quién sería. Era demasiado temprano para que Kaede llegara. De Youhei y los muchachos, ni hablar, puesto que siempre llegaban justo a la hora. A Haruka acababa de decirle que él iría por ella a su departamento...

—¡Hanamichi! —un hombre lo saludó efusivamente, abrazándolo y casi levantándolo del suelo. A su lado, una joven como de quince años sonriendo y sosteniendo una bandeja cubierta con papel aluminio.

—Buenas tardes, Tadano-san —saludó el pelirrojo aún con reserva. Reconoció al hombre como Daisuke Tadano, el pretendiente de su madre. Ya una vez lo había visto, cuando acompañó a Otomi al aeropuerto y él se presentó como el pretendiente oficial

—¡Ya te he dicho que no me llamas así, Hanamichi! Tú puedes decirme "Daisuke" a secas.

—Gracias... Daisuke-san

A leguas se notaba que a ese hombre le interesaba entrar en su familia.

—Kasumi, no seas descortés —regañó con tranquilidad Daisuke, dirigiéndose a su hija.

—Hola, Hanamichi.

El aludido reconoció a la joven de cabello rizado y ojos castaños como Kasumi Tadano, la hija de Daisuke. Él la había conocido en una convivencia de la línea aérea a la que asistió con su madre.

Él sabía que era una chica agradable. De hecho, habían hallado algunos gustos en común, y desde varios meses atrás se mantuvieron en contacto con ayuda del correo electrónico.

—¡Hola, Kasumi! —saludó con una evidente sonrisa— ¡Mamá, Daisuke-san y Kasumi ya llegaron!

La señora Sakuragi salió de la cocina y los recibió con calidez.

Kasumi y su padre se ofrecieron a ayudar con los preparativos para la cena.

Hanamichi, en cambio, se disculpó, diciendo que tenía que ir por su novia para la cena, y se dirigió a la dirección que Haruka le había dictado por teléfono.

Le tomó cuarenta minutos llegar... Hubiera hecho menos tiempo si el tren subterráneo no se hubiera detenido más de lo debido en dos estaciones. Pero no importaba: por eso había salido con tiempo demás.

Justo a las cinco de la tarde, el timbre de la puerta del departamento estaba sonando.

Haruka lo saludó con efusividad. Ese día, se veía especialmente bella. Se había arreglado como nunca.

—Te ves muy bonita, Haruka —susurró el pelirrojo, anonadado.

—Gracias —dijo ella—. Quiero causarle una buena impresión a tu mamá, Hanamichi.

El pelirrojo se conmovió. Ella se estaba esforzando mucho por él.

La actriz le ofreció algo de beber, fruta y todo lo que se le ocurrió. Sin embargo, a Hanamichi le saltó a la mente la promesa de cierto regalo.

—Oye, Haruka... —balbuceó— Si no mal recuerdo, tú ibas a darme un regalo.

La mujer le sonrió tan seductoramente como nunca lo había hecho.

—Es un regalo para ambos, Hanamichi... —susurró, sentándose a su lado y acercándose a su oído.

El pelirrojo sintió calosfríos al contacto de su aliento.

Justo en ese momento, la inocencia de Hanamichi se esfumó, y comprendió el regalo que Haruka le tenía preparado...

—¿Haruka? —susurró sorprendido. La sujetaba entre sus brazos mientras ella lo besaba en el cuello y las orejas, pero aún no comprendía. En todo ese tiempo, a penas y se habían besado en los labios algunas veces. Haruka nunca mostró interés en apresurar las cosas. De hecho, nunca se atrevió a sobrepasar los abrazos, y tuvo que ser él quien se aventurara a iniciar el primer beso.

—Escúchame, Hanamichi —dijo ella, deteniéndose de súbito—: eres el primer hombre que significa tanto para mí. Por eso, deseo que te quedes grabado en mi memoria, en mi cuerpo y en cualquier lugar posible de mi corazón.

Al pelirrojo se le heló la sangre. Su novia era una mujer muy determinada. Además, se sorprendió muchísimo cuando escuchó que sería "el primer hombre en dejar huella en su historia". Siempre supuso que sería una chica... "casquivana", y nunca le importó. Cuestiones como la virginidad y la promiscuidad no tenían gran importancia para él, sobre todo porque seguía siendo virgen a los dieciséis años. Ni siquiera se preocupó por suponer que nunca sería el primero en la vida de la mujer que ahora ocupaba gran parte de su corazón.

—¿Te gustaría, Hanamichi? —le preguntó ella. Le sonó provocativamente inocente.

Él asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, y sus ojos se abrieron más allá de su capacidad natural.

Haruka se sentó en su regazo y continuó besando su cuello con parsimoniosa delicadeza. El pelirrojo no tardó en reaccionar a los estímulos de su novia, y quiso corresponder.

Sus movimientos eran torpes, puesto que nunca había estado en una situación como esa con ninguna mujer. Salvo las contadas veces en que había recurrido a los "placeres en solitario", jamás había estado tan cerca de una experiencia sexual tan... completa. Hanamichi cerró los ojos y decidió dejarse llevar por las oleadas de sensaciones que su cuerpo dejaba sentir.

Haruka, por su parte, tampoco tenía experiencias de cama, pero su instinto le indicó que Hanamichi sabría apreciar el esfuerzo que ella hacía por provocarle el placer que parecía estar sintiendo.

Después de las caricias, ella se levantó del regazo de su novio. Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a una de las habitaciones del departamento. Era espaciosa y tenía una enorme cama con sábanas blancas de seda. Un gran ventanal permitía entrar la luz natural. Múltiples juguetes de felpa adornaban las repisas. En la mesa de noche, un teléfono, una pequeña lámpara y un reloj particular.

Sin decir palabras, la actriz recostó al pelirrojo sobre la cama. Él se dejó hacer, y cuando vino a darse cuenta, la chica se encontraba sobre él, besándolo en la boca, el cuello y los lóbulos de las orejas. Él le correspondía recorriendo su espalda y brazos sobre la ropa, pero sólo eso. Hubo un momento en que Haruka sintió la necesidad de continuar con aquél "acto", y empezó por desabotonar la camisa azul que cubría el torso de su ahora amante.

Hanamichi le permitió desnudarlo, lenta y dulcemente. En cambio, cuando él se encontró sólo en ropa interior, comenzó con torpeza su tarea de dejarla en las mismas condiciones: retiró con cuidado la blusa negra de seda y la falda larguísima y blanca, y se sorprendió cuando tuvo ante sus ojos las dos exuberantes protuberancias que nacían en el pecho de su chica, cubiertas sólo por el sostén. Posteriormente, fue ella quien procedió a deshacerse de las atractivas bragas, y Hanamichi hizo lo propio.

Cuando se encontraron ambos sin atavíos del pudor, contemplaron la anatomía del otro, acariciaron cada rincón del cuerpo ajeno y reconocieron la suave piel de cada uno. Hanamichi se estremeció al sentir la suave piel de ella contra la propia. Haruka, en cambio, sintió calosfríos cuando tuvo contra sí misma la masculina piel bronceada.

Tras el jugueteo y las caricias, Hanamichi se posicionó sobre su novia. Haruka se preparó mentalmente. Siempre había escuchado que la primera vez dolía, pero supuso que eran habladurías para asustar a las jóvenes. Hanamichi, preocupado por su novia, actúo despacio ,con cautela, para infringirle el menor daño posible: siempre había escuchado que las primeras veces eran muy dolorosas para las mujeres.

—Haruka, creo que esto va a doler... Te prometo que trataré de no lastimarte —susurró el pelirrojo con amorosa paciencia.

—Te amo, Hanamichi —fue lo único que ella pudo articular.

Estaba nerviosa, y mucho. Nunca pensó que esas habladurías fueran ciertas, pero, cuando Hanamichi la embistió por primera vez, sintió que el infierno existía, y que ella lo estaba viviendo: el pelirrojo la estaba partiendo por la mitad. Las veces consecutivas, también dolieron, pero, conforme los segundos transcurrían y la cavidad de ella se acostumbraba a la virilidad de él, las punzadas dolorosas se convertían en espasmos de placer.

Hanamichi, por su parte, sintió una extraña sensación cuando estuvo por completo en el interior de su novia. Era apretada, y eso le produjo gran placer. Se asustó bastante cuando, la tercera o cuarta vez que embistió, vio su virilidad cubierta por la evidente mancha roja que emanaba del cuerpo antes virgen de su chica.

—Haruka, yo... —tartamudeó contrariado— Perdóname, por favor...

—No, Hanamichi —determinó ella, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con ensoñación en la mirada—. Continúa. Ya pasó.

El pelirrojo hizo caso. Cuando sintió que su miembro estaba acostumbrándose a la humedad sombría de Haruka, arremetió con mayor velocidad. Pronto su cuerpo reconoció las oleadas de placer que el movimiento le estaba produciendo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos reconocieran, al unísono, el momento en que sus mentes se nublaron y sus sensaciones llegaron al límite. Un grito acallado fue la señal de que todo había terminado, y de que, desde ese instante, algo especial los uniría hasta la muerte.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando Hanamichi y Haruka llegaron a casa.

La chica vestía impecablemente para la ocasión. Daisuke Tadano y su hija Kasumi departían alegremente con la señora Otomi Sakuragi. Okusu, Noma, Takamiya y, por supuesto, Youhei, se encontraban ya esperando a su amigo pelirrojo. Kaede Rukawa ya había llegado y respondía con satisfacción las esporádicas preguntas que la madre de Hanamichi le hacía.

Fue una muy agradable cena de Navidad la de ese año.

Haruka le simpatizó muchísimo a la madre de su novio, y, a su vez, a Haruka la señora Otomi le pareció una mujer extraordinaria.

Youhei y los muchachos aceptaron calurosamente a Kaede entre los amigos de Hanamichi, y se emocionaron eufóricamente cuando Haruka se presentó ante ellos como la novia del pelirrojo.

Daisuke recibió un inocente beso de la señora Sakuragi bajo el muérdago. Mientras, su hija quedó prendada de la azul mirada de Kaede Rukawa.

Esa noche, todo fue paz y amor.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas de la autora**

Capítulo dedicado a MEDORA.

Sé que había prometido poner un poco de lemon en este capítulo. De verdad lo intenté a la hora de narrar el regalo que Haruka le quiso dar a Hana... Pero no soy muy buena en este género... ¿O será que "alguien" no me tiene lo suficientemente atendida como para que yo pueda tener inspiración...?

Bueno, es sólo una suposición, ¿cierto? (¡¡Mentira, mentira!! Alguien va a morir en pocos días... ¬¬)

Ojalá les haya gustado.

Está un poquito corto, pero, como dicen, las cosas no se hacen sólo por que sí. Todo lo escrito hasta aquí tiene un motivo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	12. El cumpleaños de Rukawa

**AMOR SIN BARRERAS**

**Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 12: "El cumpleaños de Rukawa"**

—Y entonces...

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Cómo que qué?

Kaede miró al pelirrojo: estaba empezando a desesperarlo. Todo el camino de regreso del aeropuerto había estado fastidiándolo con eso.

—Kaede: llevo todo el camino de regreso del aeropuerto preguntándote lo mismo, y esta la última vez que lo voy a decir¿qué quieres hacer para tu cumpleaños?

Aún no entendía de qué manera, pero el pelirrojo había logrado averiguar que su cumpleaños sería en tres días, y estaba necio con que debían celebrarlo de alguna forma.

—Bueno, te lo diré si tú me dices cómo lo supiste.

El pelinegro supuso que, si Hanamichi no le revelaba sus fuentesél no tendría que decirle nada tampoco.

Sin embargo, Hanamichi pareció dispuesto a confesarle todo:

—Bueno... Tuve que hacerme amigo de tu grupo de porristas. Son unas chicas muy escandalosas¿sabes? También tuve que prometerles fotografías autografiadas por tu propia mano, pero supongo que no se dieron cuenta de que sólo escribí tu nombre con una letra distinta a la mía, y se lo creyeron fácil.

Kaede recordó que Hanamichi había pasado todo un día tomándole fotografías mientras entrenaba en el gimnasio, o durante la sesión de estudio.

—Bueno... —dijo Kaede— De cualquier manera, tu último examen será en la primera semana de clases. Después de eso, ya no tendrás que verme por las tardes para estudiar...

Hanamichi bajó la cabeza.

—No te preocupes tanto por quedar bien, torpe. De cualquier forma, debo ayudarte con tu promedio.

—Pero yo no lo hago por conveniencia —susurró el pelirrojo, cabizbajo—. De verdad me agradas, kitzune...

Rukawa se sorprendió: Hanamichi nunca le había dicho algo como eso.

—Torpe —respondió, pero el pelirrojo, claramente, pudo notar cómo una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en el pálido rostro.

La luna llena se veía hermosamente adornada por la intensa oscuridad de la noche.

Era treinta de diciembre, faltaban sólo dos días para el cumpleaños e Kaede, y Hanamichi se había encargado de prepararle algo que nunca olvidara en su vida.

Sin embargo, en ese momento se encontraba en el centro comercial, con Kasumi Tadano, su posible futura hermanastra.

La chica le había pedido que lo acompañara. Se llevaban muy bien desde que se conocieron, puesto que tenían muchos gustos en común. Ella estaba enamorada de Kaede Rukawa y estudiaba el último año de secundaria. Según su padre le había dicho, al año siguiente entraría a Shohoku, lo que la emocionaba muchísimo, sobre todo, porque tendría la oportunidad de estar al lado de Kaede.

Por otro lado, por casualidad, Kasumi se había enterado de que en dos días Rukawa cumpliría diecisiete años. Ella sentía que tenía el potencial de hacerlo feliz, por eso se dio a la tarea de hallar un regalo ideal para hacérselo llegar, y en ese punto era donde Hanamichi entraba.

—¿Qué planeas comprar? —preguntó Hanamichi. Ya llevaban curioseando como media hora en el centro comercial.

—No lo sé todavía —respondió ella, pensativa, mientras recorría con la mirada un escaparate—. Tú podrías ayudarme con eso.

—¿Yo? —sonó Hanamichi, incrédulo.

La chica le explicó sus intenciones.

Hanamichi, no muy convencido, le ayudó. Al final, se decidieron por una acogedora sudadera azul, con gorra, y que combinaba con los ojos del zorro.

Posteriormente, cuando Hanamichi llegó a casa, recibió una llamada: era Haruka, que le avisaba que saldría de la ciudad. ¿El motivo? Una gira de caridad. Volvería el seis de enero.

Hanamichi, aunque triste, aceptó la decisión, y le deseó a su novia mucha suerte en su viaje. También le reiteró su amor, y le dejó bien claro que la extrañaría mucho hasta su regreso.

—Anda, Kitzune —insistió el pelirrojo—, no seas aguafiestas.

Kaede, prácticamente, era arrastrado por Hanamichi hacia su casa. Otomi no estaba, así que el inteligente chico había aprovechado para arreglar su casa y ahí ofrecerle una pequeña celebración de cumpleaños a Rukawa. Obvio: el zorro no tenía ni la menor idea de nada.

Entró a regañadientes en la casa. Como siempre, estaba pulcramente arreglada. Todo armonizaba a la perfección, y tenía ese hálito feliz y amable que él recordaba como característico de la residencia Sakuragi.

Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien. Había mucho silencio. Demasiado, para ser sinceros. No le gustaba porque algo no le olía bien...

—¡¡FELICIDADES! —se escuchó un grito unísono y entonado.

Kaede abrió sus ojos muy grandes, y esperó que alguien le saltara a la cara de algún lado.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, kitzune! —pronunció Hanamichi a sus espaldas. Y, poco a poco, los miembros del ejército se dejaron ver: primero Okusu, luego Noma, después Takamiya, y, por último, Youhei. Todos con gorritos de fiesta infantil –sugerencia de Takamiya–, con serpentinas en el techo y un pastel sacado de quién sabe dónde.

—¿Cumpleaños? —repitió Kaede.

—Sí, ya sé que dijiste que no te gustaban estas cosas, zorro, pero nadie debe pasar su cumpleaños a solas, nunca.

—Además, desde ahora eres parte del ejército de Sakuragi —secundó Youhei—. Aunque no quieras.

—Rukawa-san... —se escuchó una vocecita muy cerca de Hanamichi. Probablemente, la chica había salido de detrás de la puerta.

Kaede la miró, y, a su supervelocidad mental, repasó a todas las personas que habían desfilado por su vida, y la reconoció como la hija del pretendiente de la madre de Hanamichi: Kasumi, si no mal recordaba.

—Kasumi¿cierto?

La chica se ruborizó, y no dejó ver que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron cuando él dijo su nombre.

—Sí, Rukawa-san —sonrió con timidez.

—Llámame Kaede —dijo él.

—Esto es para usted —le extendió una caja decorada—. Lo compramos Hanamichi y yo.

Kaede se sorprendió: hacía muchos años que no recibía un regalo.

—En realidad es sólo suyo, kitzune —le susurró Hanamichi sin que Kasumi lo notara—. Se esmeró mucho buscándolo.

Inmediatamente, el pelinegro sacó la sudadera y se la probó: le quedaba a la medida, como si hubiera sido hecha para él.

—¡Este es nuestro regalo, Rukawa! —exclamó Takamiya.

Todos señalaban un enorme pastel de crema de fresas, decorado majestuosamente, y lo suficientemente grande como para sustituir la cena de Navidad que hacía unos días habían disfrutado.

—Ojalá te guste el sabor —observó Youhei—. Hanamichi nos dijo que estaría bien.

Rukawa asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¡Parte el pastel, Kaede! —dijo de pronto Kasumi, incitando al aludido a continuar con su cumpleaños.

—¡Síiiii¡Pastel¡Pastel¡Pastel¡Pastel! —secundaron los miembros del ejército.

Kaede atendió a la petición general, cortando siete partes de pastel, una para cada uno. Las repartió personalmente, y cuando sacó la penúltima, para Hanamichi, no lo encontró a la vista.

—Subió a su habitación —dijo Youhei, como adivinándole el pensamiento.

Kaede lo miró con simpatía, y se dispuso a buscar al pelirrojo y entregarle su rebanada de pastel.

Subió la escalera, contó los catorce escalones que ya había recorrido algunas veces, buscó la primera habitación del lado derecho del pasillo y tocó ligeramente.

—Adelante —escuchó desde el interior.

Entró despacio y sin hacer ruido, como era su costumbre. El pelirrojo luchaba con un papel para envolver color azul, que no se dejaba moldear al tamaño y forma de la caja.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Kaede con curiosidad.

—¡Kitzune! —respingó el pelirrojo. Al parecer, no se había percatado de que era Rukawa quien había entrado a su habitación— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó arisco, e interponiéndose entre la caja y la vista de Kaede.

—Vine a buscarte. Ya todos están comiendo pastel, y te traje tu rebanada.

Le extendió el plato y Hanamichi lo miró.

—¡Gracias! —le sonrió, casi arrebatándole el plato y volviendo a su postura inicial para no dejarlo ver lo que envolvía.

—¿Qué es eso, torpe?

—¡Nada! —respondió nervioso el pelirrojo, pero Kaede logró quitarlo del frente.

Hanamichi lo miró como en desacuerdo, puesto que había descubierto su obsequio antes de que estuviera listo.

Kaede miró con sorpresa: la caja, a medio envolver con el papel azul, estaba cerrada. Sin esperar a que Hanamichi se lo permitiera, quitó la tapa y descubrió, en el interior, un balón de básquetbol nuevo, original de la NBA, y autografiado, nada más y nada menos, que por Michael Jordan.

—Bueno... Aún no estaba listo, kitzune... Pero igual espero que te guste —dijo Hanamichi con algo de carmín en sus mejillas.

¿Qué si le gustaba?

Kaede no recordaba en qué momento le había comentado a Hanamichi que su jugador favorito fuera Jordan, pero, de alguna manera que no comprendía, el pelirrojo se había enterado. Además, se balón no se conseguía tan fácilmente como un kilo de manzanas o un filete de pescado: debió haberle costado trabajo.

¿Qué si le gustaba?

¡Le fascinaba!

—Gracias... Hanamichi —fue lo único que respondió. Pero no por descortesía, sino que estaba verdaderamente feliz de que Hanamichi se hubiera esmerado tanto, y sólo por darle un buen regalo.

Si no hubiera sido Kaede Rukawa, el antisocial y apático de Shohoku, se habría permitido llorar conmovido.

—Ahora... ¿qué tal si volvemos allá abajo, torpe?

—¿A quién le llamas torpe, zorro dormilón?

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas de la autora**

Bueno, bueno... Sé que tardé un poco con este capítulo, pero se me complicaron un poco las cosas y me quedé sin inspiración.

Planeo avanzar con "Amor sin barreras" antes de continuar con "Revivir el pasado", aunque ya tengo ideas para este último. No se desesperen, por favor, que prometo preparar algo digno e la espera.

Sin más que agregar, felicidades a todos los que cumplieron años o celebraron algo importante por estas fechas.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo... Y, por favor... ¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!


	13. El año nuevo de Rukawa y Sakuragi

**AMOR SIN BARRERAS**

**Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 13: "El Año Nuevo de Rukawa y Sakuragi"**

Igual que cada invierno, la noche en Kanagawa era muy, muy oscura.

Había luna nueva, lo que quitaba la ínfima posibilidad de un alumbrado natural sobre la ciudad.

Era catorce de enero. Domingo. Las clases en Shohoku empezaban al día siguiente, lo que implicaba que el examen de Hanamichi estaba más próximo que nunca.

Sin embargo, esa noche, Kaede y su pupilo no estaban estudiando.

Las sesiones habían concluido ya, puesto que el asesor consideró que Hanamichi estaba ya lo suficientemente preparado, y que más estudio sólo lograría confundirlo y restarle posibilidades de aprobar.

Rukawa se encontraba en el parque más cercano a su casa. acababa de llegar, y faltaban sólo unos minutos para que dieran las nueve treinta, hora en que Amano había dicho que llegaría.

Kaede pensó una vez más en la posibilidad de cambiar su decisión... No. No había forma de que las cosas resultaran bien si todo aquello continuaba.

—¿Kaede? —una voz gallarda y varonil lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Amano —fue lo único que pronunció.

El actor lucía impecable, igual que siempre: atractivo, varonil, seguro... Kaede recordó por qué le gustó la primera vez que lo vio.

Pero en ese momento no podía flaquear. Había acordado esa cita sólo por una razón, y no pensaba desistir de ella.

—¿Para qué querías que nos viéramos, Kaede?

El aludido exhaló con pesadez. Lo que venía a continuación era difícil.

—Creo que será mejor que todo entre nosotros termine de una vez —soltó sin precaución.

El actor pensó, inicialmente, que se trataba de una broma de su amante. Sin embargo, cuando lo miró a los ojos y notó su determinación, comprendió que era en serio.

—¿Por qué? —pronunció sin dificultad, aunque eso sólo se debía a su gran talento histriónico.

—Esto no tiene futuro —disparó el muchacho más joven—. Sabíamos que tarde o temprano acabaría, y, además, desde siempre supiste que yo estaba interesado en alguien más.

He ahí lo que necesitaba saber: parecía que todo empezaba a marchar bien con aquella "otra persona".

—¿Y aquí se queda todo? —preguntó Amano, luchando por que su voz no le fallara.

—Parece que sí.

Su corazón no estaba roto. Después de todo, él era Amano Kamiya, el gran actor. Él podía tener todo lo que quisiera. ¡Hasta Kaede Rukawa había sido suyo durante todo aquél tiempo!

Desde el principio estuvo consciente de que ser amantes sería transitorio, que tarde o temprano acabaría, como Rukawa se lo acababa de recordar. No había motivo para hacer tanto escándalo...

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo hablado al principio, no podía evitar que le doliera...

Estaba muy, muy nervioso.

En sus casi diecisiete años de vida, nunca había estado tan nervioso.

¿El motivo? En cuanto el profesor entrara por la puerta, iniciaría el último examen de matemáticas de aquél semestre. El examen que determinaría su permanencia en el equipo de básquetbol.

Hubiera deseado no hablar con Haruka la noche anterior.

Ella había regresado de su gira un par de días antes, pero no se habían visto. El argumento de ella había sido que se sentía indispuesta. Hanamichi supuso que se trataba de sus "días de luna", esos que le llegaban cada mes y que la hacían aislarse hasta de él. también había dicho que no quería importunarlo en sus estudios, porque sabía que el examen sería el lunes a primera hora, y de verdad deseaba que su pelirrojo aprobara y se quedara en el equipo.

Ojalá su mamá hubiera estado en casa para desearle buena suerte...

—Buenos días, jóvenes —sentenció el profesor.

En el aula, sólo estaban el pelirrojo, Takamiya y una estudiante de otro grupo. Era un examen extraordinario, y nadie más que ellos había reprobado matemáticas.

Kaede y el ejército los esperaban afuera, en una de las jardineras de la entrada.

El profesor entregó las cinco hojas que contenían todo el semestre de álgebra y trigonometría, y les dio cuatro horas para terminarlo.

Hanamichi aspiró muy profundo. Tomó el lápiz recién afilado y comenzó a escribir en los espacios en blanco.

Serían cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando abrió los ojos.

Si no se equivocaba, Hanamichi llevaría ya casi dos horas en examen.

Miró el techo. No tenía deseos de levantarse.

No le había mentido a Hanamichi cuando le dijo que se sentía indispuesta. Sin embargo, atribuyó ese malestar a que los días propios de las mujeres estaban próximos ya.

No obstante, particularmente esos últimos días, había tenido dolores de cabeza intensos, y un par de veces había estado mareada y a punto de perder el equilibrio. Además, tenía más sueño que siempre, pero supuso que se trataría del cansancio por la actividad excesiva durante las dos semanas de gira.

El teléfono sonó, lo que hizo que abandonara todas aquellas suposiciones.

Intentó levantarse, pero un fuerte mareo se lo impidió. En cambio, se apoyó sobre un costado y alcanzó al sonoro aparato.

—¿Si? —contestó con desgano.

—Ya acabó —fue lo único que se escuchó.

De inmediato, la perspicaz actriz supuso de quién se trataba y lo que quería decir.

—Lo siento, Amano.

Hubieron unos minutos de silencio en la línea. Para esas cosas no se necesitaba decir mucho.

—¿Cómo estás tú, princesa? —se recuperó él, rápidamente. Durante las dos semanas que pasaron trabajando, no habían tenido mucho tiempo e conversar, y la había notado cansada y menos activa que siempre— No fuiste la misma durante los últimos días.

—Yo... —Haruka iba a contestarla la verdad, pero tuvo unas insistentes ganas de correr al baño, así que soltó el teléfono y salió de la cama tropezando con lo que había sobre la alfombra.

Amano sólo pudo escuchar sonidos guturales que no comprendió de inmediato.

Cuando la actriz volvió a tomar el auricular, sonó agitada y fuera de control:

—¿Podemos vernos? Necesito hablar contigo.

—¡Soy un genio! —celebró Hanamichi.

Recién acababa de salir del aula. Sentía tantos nervios, que le pidió al profesor que lo calificara de inmediato.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntaron sus amigos con expectación.

—Este talentoso se ha dado el lujo de aprobar con un ocho. Eso me salva completamente de la expulsión, y me da un margen muy amplio para volver a bajar mis notas.

Kaede lo miró con reprobación.

—No te preocupes, zorro: no pienso arriesgarme otra vez.

—¡Viva, Hanamichi! —gritaron los miembros de su ejército con sincera felicidad.

—Si te sacaban del equipo —dijo Takamiya—, hubieras sido el indiscutible rey de las expulsiones.

Lo único que se escuchó a continuación, fue el sonido sordo de la cabeza de uno estrellándose con la del otro, y luego el cuerpo de Takamiya azotándose contra el suelo.

—Felicidades, Do'aho —exclamó Kaede, lo suficientemente audible para que sólo el aludido lo escuchara. Como respuesta, obtuvo una cálida sonrisa, y una mirada que destilaba gratitud y felicidad.

—Iré a llamara a Haruka. Tengo que contarle la buena noticia —sonrió, y se alejó del grupo.

Mientras caminaba hacia el sanitario –para tener un poco de privacidad–, Hanamichi sacó el teléfono celular y marcó el número del departamento de Haruka: ansiaba compartir con ella su felicidad. El timbre de marcado sonó una vez... Luego dos... Luego tres... Y cuatro y cinco y seis... Siete... Ocho...

Pero nadie le contestaba.

Volvió a marcar, pero sucedió exactamente lo mismo.

Supuso que su novia había salido de compras, o con Amano, así que optó por intentar más tarde.

Mientras, se dirigió a su casa para celebrarlo en la soledad de su habitación: probablemente invitaría a Rukawa. Después de todo, la mitad de esa calificación le pertenecía al zorro.

—De verdad: la mitad es para ti, Rukawa —dijo Hanamichi por enésima vez.

Kaede se resistía a aceptar el crédito porque no creía merecerlo. Todo l esfuerzo había sido del pelirrojo.

—Ya te dije que no acepto tu versión.

Llevaban en la habitación de Hanamichi cerca de una hora. Sólo ellos, puesto que al pelirrojo no le pareció correcto invitar al resto del ejército.

En algún momento, el teléfono lo hizo dejar de reír.

—Voy a contestar.

Levantó el teléfono, y lo primero que escuchó fue la ansiosa voz de Kasumi Tadano, preguntándole cómo le había ido en el examen. Él respondió contándole con lujo de detalles, y, agradeciendo su preocupación, le confesó en voz baja que Kaede Rukawa estaba con él.

La chica dijo que lo visitaría en ese mismo momento, y Hanamichi no pudo evitar sonreír. Pensaba que Kaede y Kasumi harían una bonita pareja, si algún día lograban entablar una relación. Y él estaba de acuerdo en facilitar todo aquello.

—Era Kasumi —le dijo a Kaede.

El aludido recordó el nombre de la chica: la futura hermanastra del pelirrojo. No le desagradaba, puesto que era una muchachita sencilla y atractiva. Muy inocente, debía reconocerlo. Y, de no ser porque estaba interesado en Hanamichi, ella sería la primera en quien pensaría para formalizar na relación.

Cuando Kasumi llegó –en menos de treinta minutos–, Hanamichi recibió la llamada de Haruka: le urgía verlo para que hablaran. Le pidió que fuera a verla a su departamento, argumentando que no tenía deseos de ser vista en público. Hanamichi aceptó, pensando que habría otro encuentro como el de Navidad. Además, debía celebrar con su novia el hecho de haber aprobado.

—No sé a qué hora volveré —anunció—. Pero supongo que pueden quedarse aquí.

Kaede y Kasumi estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Hanamichi merecía aprobar —comentó Kasumi en cuanto se quedaron solos.

—El equipo es más fuerte desde que él llegó —confesó Kaede, confiando silenciosamente en que Kasumi no revelaría aquél pensamiento.

La muchacha sonrió. El objeto de su admiración estaba abriéndose delante e ella, y eso la hacía sentir muy feliz. Creyó que eso sería un buen trampolín para insinuarle algo acerca de sus sentimientos. Por eso continuó:

—Kaede-san... —murmuró.

—No me tengas tanto respeto, Kasumi. Llámame sólo "Kaede".

La chica asintió, más alegre.

—Bueno... Kaede... Yo deseaba hablar contigo de algo importante.

—¿De qué? —preguntó, mirándola. Suponía de qué se trataba. Pero, por alguna razón, sabía que no debía herirla de ninguna manera.

Con muchísima timidez, Kasumi le habló de sus sentimientos. Con infinita ternura, le enumeró las razones por las que creía amarlo.

Kaede consideró correcto no engañarla.

—Kasumi... Tú no me amas...

—Claro que sí.

—No... Tú crees que me amas, pero no es así.

La chica lo miró con ojos tristes. Parecía estar a punto de llorar, pero Kaede pensó que no podría soportar herir a una chica como ella, así que, lentamente, se inclinó hasta quedar a la misma altura que ella.

Sin saber qué lo había impulsado a hacerlo, terminó besándola con toda la dulzura que nunca utilizó con nadie, como queriéndole dar la esperanza de que no estaba mal enamorarse ni no ser correspondido.

Cuando se apartó de ella, le pidió que esperara a Hanamichi, y que no se olvidara de él.

Sin embargo, Kasumi se asió a su cintura y no lo dejó marcharse. Él se sentó en el mismo lugar en donde estaba al principio, y la dejó reposar sobre su cuerpo, hasta que la sintió quedarse dormida.

Hizo sólo media hora hasta el departamento de Haruka. Y eso, porque el tren subterráneo se detuvo casi diez minutos un par de estaciones antes de que él bajara.

Cuando tocó la puerta, Haruka lo recibió envuelta en una bata de dormir, con el rostro cansado y con los ojos hinchados de haber llorado largo rato.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Hanamichi en cuanto la vio. Se asustó, pues él no conocía a una Haruka triste, sino radiante y llena de sonrisas.

—Pasa —fue más una orden que una invitación.

El muchacho obedeció. Haruka se sentó a su lado y, sin decir palabra, lo abrazó, acurrucándose sobre su fuerte pecho. Un par de segundos después, Hanamichi la sintió llorar sobre su camisa, y tuvo la enorme necesidad de apretarla más contra él, para tratar de reconfortarla.

—¿Qué sucede, Haruka? —repitió asustado, esperando que ahora sí hubiera una respuesta.

La aludida se tomó el tiempo que consideró necesario.

Cuando, muy lentamente, se apartó del abrazo, miró a Hanamichi directamente a los ojos.

—Hanamichi... —susurró. Iba a romper en llanto otra vez, pero pensó que ya había llorado demasiado cuando, en compañía de Amano, descubrió que sus sospechas no estaba infundadas— Tengo que decirte algo...

—¿Qué sucede? Me estás asustando, Haruka...

Ella aspiró profundo. Necesitaba mucho valor para decir lo que seguía.

—Estoy... embarazada...

Caminaba en la oscuridad, sólo alumbrado por los faroles encendidos en las esquinas.

La voz de Haruka hacía eco en su cabeza... Ella estaba embarazada.

Obvio que el padre era él.

¿Qué harían? No lo sabía.

¿Qué haría él?

¿Cómo le diría algo así a su madre? ¿a sus amigos?

Haruka tenía una prometedora carrera en el cine internacional. Y él, aparentemente, saldría bien con el básquetbol.

No podrían tener un hijo. Y menos a esa edad.

Él cumpliría a penas diecisiete, y ella diecinueve.

Ni siquiera la preparatoria tenían terminada.

Además, Haruka se lo había dicho muy claro, ella no deseaba tener hijos...

Llegó a su casa. supuso que ya no habría nadie, pero ahí estaban los dos: Rukawa dormitando, sentado, y Kasumi recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho.

Hanamichi sintió la inminente necesidad de hablar con Rukawa. Con mucho cuidado, lo despertó.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Kaede de mal humor, aún frotándose los ojos.

El pelirrojo, a señas y murmullos, le dio a entender que necesitaba decirle algo en privado.

Casi se fue de espaldas cuando escuchó la confesión.

—No sé qué vamos a hacer, Kaede —declaró Hanamichi, abatido.

Rukawa no pudo decirle nada más que estaría con él si lo necesitaba, y que todo se solucionaría a la postre. L cuestión era pensar con optimismo y tratar de decidir correctamente.

Kaede, en un afán de reconfortar al pelirrojo, se ofreció a llevar a Kasumi a su casa. prometió volver al día siguiente, puesto que la madre de Hanamichi tardaría aún tres días en llegar. No quería dejarlo solo.

El taxi se detuvo frente a una casa grande, más bien lujosa, donde las luces estaban apagadas y el jardín lucía perfectamente arreglado.

—¿Es aquí, Kasumi? —preguntó Kaede. La chica había fingido dormitar desde que habían salido de casa de Hanamichi. Le gustaba mucho sentirse sobre el pecho de Rukawa, e iba a prolongarlo en la mayor medida posible.

—Sí —respondió mirando la casa, y entristeciendo.

El muchacho pagó al conductor, salió del lado de la banqueta y ayudó a la quinceañera para que saliera de ese mismo lado.

Kasumi caminó con la cabeza baja, pensando que su ensueño iba a terminar. Se sentía la cenicienta.

—¿Quieres pasar, Kaede? —preguntó esperanzada.

—No puedo —respondió él, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa que nunca antes le había visto.

La chica bajó a mirada.

—Pero... ¿Sabes?

Ella lo miró con ensoñación.

—Quiero invitarte a salir. ¿Qué te parece el viernes por la noche?

—Papá no me dejará salir de noche.

—Entonces iré por ti a la escuela, e iremos al cine comer: a donde tú quieras. ¿De acuerdo?

La chica asintió, destilando felicidad por los ojos.

Ese era su sueño vuelto realidad.

Kaede, por su parte, la vio entrar la casa y su rostro e volvió sombrío.

¿Por qué la invitó?

Porque Hanamichi nunca lo amaría con un hijo en camino. Él ya no tenía esperanzas, y sería mejor empezar a hacerse a la idea.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas de la autora**

Como ya había notificado, mi computadora tiene un virus que la ha hecho comportarse como loca, y no puedo hacer nada con ella.

No obstante, las ansias de escribir estaban carcomiéndome las manos y la cabeza, y he recurrido al internet gratuito de la escuela y al alquiler del equipo correspondiente, todo en aras de avanzar mis dos trabajos en proceso.

Por eso, espero que este capítulo les guste, y que sean pacientes con el que viene, puesto que el desenlace ya anda muy próximo.

No olviden dejar reviews.


	14. La primera cita de Kasumi Y las dudas de...

**AMOR SIN BARRERAS**

**Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 14: "La primera cita de Kasumi... Y las dudas de Hanamichi disipadas"**

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó por enésima vez.

Kasumi se encontraba en el sanitario para señoritas, con Megumi, su mejor amiga.

Nerviosa por el día que era y por lo que ocurriría cuando sus clases terminaran, la chica no había podido contenerse. No durmió la noche anterior y se la pasó deambulando entre clases.

Finalmente, optó por saltarse la última hora y desde cuarenta minutos atrás estaba en el baño, contemplándose en el espejo, pensando si sería lo suficientemente bonita como para que Kaede se enamorara de ella.

—Te repito que te ves muy bien, Kasumi —le respondió Megumi, también por enésima vez.

Miró a su amiga a través del espejo, y se miró ella también. Kasumi era una chica bonita por naturaleza. No necesitaba atavíos para lucir su inocente aspecto atractivo. Ella, en cambio, ya se maquillaba y tenía un novio formal desde os meses atrás. Poseía una belleza que inquietaba a los hombres por lucir provocativa, muy al contrario de Kasumi, cuyo principal atractivo era una mirada inocente y cómplice.

—¿Crees que le guste, Megumi?

La aludida se enterneció por la ingenuidad de su amiga.

—Si no es así, el hombre es un estúpido —respondió con sinceridad. Confiaba plenamente en que el chico que tuviera la fortuna de ser amado por Kasumi tendría que saber corresponderla, o sería muy infeliz.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Kasumi. Por salir a prisa en la mañana, había olvidado el reloj de mano en el escritorio de su habitación.

—Faltan diez minutos.

—¡Tengo que correr!

Salió del baño a toda prisa, seguida por Megumi.

Caminó con mucha lentitud.

No era que quisiera llegar tarde o darle una mala impresión a Kasumi. Sólo era que no tenía muchas ganas de nada, desde que se enterara del problema de Hanamichi y Haruka.

Kasumi no le desagradaba. Por eso la había invitado a salir.

Sucediera lo que sucediera entre Hanamichi y la actriz, él ya no podía aspirar a nada con el pelirrojo. Aquél acontecimiento afectaría el resto de su vida.

También él tenía que empezar a hacerse a la idea de que sus esperanzas, si no inexistentes, eran muy poco probables.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta la secundaria Tomigaoka, en donde antaño estudiara él también. Se detuvo junto a un poste, en un lugar céntrico para controlar todos los rostros que pasaran junto a él.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, puesto que Kasumi fue muy puntual, igual que él.

Intercambiaron un rápido saludo, una cortés presentación con la chica que la acompañaba, y partieron sin un rumbo cierto.

—¿A dónde quieres ir, Kasumi? —preguntó Kaede con una pequeña sonrisa amable.

—A donde tú quieras, Kaede —respondió la chica, ligeramente arrebolada, y a la completa disposición del muchacho.

—Está bien, pero después no te quejes —amenazó divertido.

La muchacha no supo a qué atenerse, pero no le importó. Su sueño se estaba convirtiendo en realidad: tenía una cita con Kaede Rukawa, el dueño de los suspiros de muchas de sus amigas y compañeras. Y era ella quien estaba conversando con él, decidiendo en dónde pasar toda la tarde y haciendo planes para la semana siguiente.

—Me gustan los videojuegos —comentó como casualmente Kaede. Eso era anuncio de que irían al centro comercial, el centro de todos los muchachos y muchachas de preparatoria y secundaria.

—A mí también —confesó ella—, pero no soy muy buena.

—No importa. Yo te enseño.

Y así decidieron pasar la tarde en los videojuegos. Kaede hubiera querido llevarla al cine, pero no había muchas películas para elegir. La segunda parte de "Amor sin barreras" aún estaba en cartelera, pero le traería malos recuerdos. Kasumi, por su parte, agradeció que él no le propusiera ir al cine, puesto que ninguna de las películas en cartelera parecía buena.

La tarde pasó rápido. Intentaron jugar en varios lugares, pero Kaede era muy bueno y Kasumi muy mala. Él logró sacar un osito de peluche del cazamuñecos, y fueron a parar a la cafetería. Bebiendo chocolate y hablando animadamente.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, Kaede dijo que ya era suficiente, y que ella tenía que volver a casa.

Tomaron un taxi que los llevó hasta la casa de ella.

Kasumi lo invitó a pasar, pero Rukawa se rehusó. Él le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidieron.

Justo antes de que la chica cerrara la puerta, Kaede la invitó a salir al día siguiente, y ella aceptó desbordante de felicidad.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó.

Eran las ocho treinta. Kaede había corrido desde la casa de Kasumi hasta la de Hanamichi, para saber cómo estaba.

—Bien, creo...

El pelirrojo lucía evidentemente preocupado. Estaba demacrado y parecía desmejorado.

—Haruka se hizo una prueba casera. Salió positiva.

—¿Y?

—Mañana iremos con su ginecólogo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó sin dudar. En verdad hubiera cancelado sus planes del día siguiente.

—No, gracias —dijo con pesadumbre. "¡Por supuesto!" hubiera querido decir, pero no era problema de Rukawa.

Permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos.

—Es una suerte que mamá aún no regrese.

Kaede lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Será muy difícil cuando tenga que decírselo.

El pelinegro asintió. Definitivamente, no envidiaba su posición ni su situación.

—Hoy salí con Kasumi —inició Kaede, como queriendo distraer al pelirrojo.

—¡Ah, sí! ¿Cómo les fue?

—Bien. Ella es malísima para los videojuegos.

Ambos rieron un momento.

—Nos divertimos —confesó en serio.

—Ojalá les resulte todo bien —deseó el pelirrojo con sinceridad.

Se miraron a los ojos, como sabiendo que ya nunca podrían abandonarse uno al otro. Eran cómplices. Tal vez eran compañeros de equipo, o de parranda. Pero, más que eso y que cualquier otra cosa, eran amigos, y eso no podía cambiar.

A Hanamichi nunca le habían gustado los hospitales, consultorios, ni nada similar.

Si no mal recordaba, la última vez que había estado en uno fue a los doce años, cuando falleció su abuelo. Y eso no fue nada agradable.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión era diferente.

Era el consultorio de un ginecólogo reconocido, uno bueno, que por algo era el médico más confiable para Haruka, y ahora le encomendarían un secreto que aún no decidían si continuarían albergando o no.

—El doctor Yakishirou casi se desocupa. Los atenderá en unos momentos.

Era la tercera vez que la enfermera decía lo mismo.

Según Haruka le había dicho a Hanamichi, el doctor estaba atendiendo a una mujer que tenía ya ocho meses de embarazo, y que daría a luz a tres bebés. Eso debía tomar tiempo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Haruka. No habían hablado de mucho desde que se enteraran de todo aquello.

—No lo sé —y era la pura verdad.

Hanamichi tenía sentimientos encontrados, y no sabía qué sentir. Por un lado, estaba la desesperación de ser padre a los diecisiete años (que aún no cumplía). Por otro, estaba más comprometido que nunca con su novia. Por un tercer lado, las reacciones de su madre, que serían bastante ambiguas. Y, por último, la pequeña esperanza de que ese bebé le traería felicidad y orgullo, y de que él y Haruka jamás se separarían.

—Hanamichi, yo quiero decir... —Haruka no continuó.

—¿Señorita Takami? ¿Señor Sakuragi? El doctor los espera —anunció la enfermera.

Haruka sujetó la mano de Hanamichi con firmeza, pero con evidente miedo.

Entraron al mismo tiempo en el consultorio.

Un hombre de baja estatura y mirada confiable los recibió. Era canoso y gordo, y en algo le recordó a Hanamichi al profesor Anzai.

—Haruka, me da gusto verte —saludó—. Pero no recuerdo que tuvieras cita. Sin embargo, por teléfono dijiste que era urgente, así que vayamos al grano.

—Sí, gracias, doctor. Él es Hanamichi Sakuragi, mi novio.

—¡Oh, claro! Lo he sabido por las noticias de la televisión y las revistas. Mucho gusto, Hanamichi. ¿Puedo llamarte así.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

—Bueno, vayamos al grano —se dijo Haruka—. Doctor: tengo un retraso, y me hice una prueba de embarazo casera. Quisiera que usted nos dijera si esperamos un bebé o no.

A Hanamichi le sorprendió el escucharla tan temeraria. Hablaba sin vacilar y sin timidez. El doctor parecía acostumbrado a la conducta de su paciente, así que sonrió y respondió:

—Muy bien. Creo que la manera más confiable será un ultrasonido. Menos mal que te reservé toda la mañana, Haruka. Así lo haremos sin prisa y con cuidado.

La enfermera entró y condujo a Haruka detrás del vestidor para que se preparara. El doctor se dirigió a un cuarto contiguo para preparar el equipo, y Hanamichi se quedó husmeando por todo el consultorio.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que todos se encontraran frente a un monitor, observando el interior del vientre de la actriz. El doctor pasaba un aparatito extraño por todo el abdomen de su paciente, buscando algo que le indicara que Haruka estaba embarazada.

Hanamichi miraba con atención. Se sentía extrañamente entusiasmado, y Haruka también. Muy dentro de ella, deseaba que las sospechas fueran ciertas, y que dentro de ella estuviera creciendo un bebé, mitad suyo mitad de Hanamichi, y que eso implicara estar juntos el resto de su vida.

Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que el doctor anunciara, sin dejar ver con precisión el tono de su voz, que la mujer estaba embarazada desde hacía, aproximadamente, cuatro semanas. Un mes a penas, pero el embarazo estaba en orden y en curso perfecto.

El examen duró sólo quince minutos más.

Cuando abandonaron la clínica, Hanamichi y Haruka iban tomados de la mano.

Se dirigieron a una pequeña y discreta cafetería.

—Entonces... —comenzó Haruka. Aún no tomaban una decisión, pero ella se encontraba más confundida que nunca.

—Haruka, te amo —se le adelantó Hanamichi.

—Yo también, monito.

Hacía mucho que ella no lo llamaba así.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Hanamichi? —preguntó la mujer. En verdad no lo sabía.

—Yo... Quisiera que lo tuviéramos...

—¿En serio? —Haruka abrió los ojos muy grandes. Pensó que su novio se acobardaría y querría optar por la salida fácil.

—Sí.

Haruka se conmovió.

No quería tener hijos tan joven, era cierto. Nunca estuvo entre sus planes embarazarse a los dieciocho años, pero tampoco quería deshacerse del producto del amor entre ella y Hanamichi.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Kaede. Jugaban uno a uno. Hanamichi iba ganando, y no porque él se lo permitiera, sino porque el pelirrojo estaba verdaderamente enérgico y optimista.

—¡Sí! Si es niño, se llamará Kentaro, como el padre de Haruka.

—¿Y si es niña?

—Otomi, como mi mamá.

Hanamichi sonrió, lanzó el balón y lo hizo entrar limpiamente.

—Quiero pedirte un favor —dijo, recuperando la seriedad.

Kaede lo miró, esperando que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

—Quiero que estés con nosotros cuando se lo digamos a mi mamá.

Kaede comprendió. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se sintió verdaderamente conmovido porque Hanamichi lo considerara tan confiable como para pedirle que presenciara el momento en que se lo dijeran a su madre.

—Cuenta conmigo, Hanamichi.

Ambos sonrieron, y reanudaron el partido.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas de la autora**

Pensaba poner algo más trágico y más dramático por aquí, pero opté por darle la salida más feliz que pude... ¡No me atrevía a hacer sufrir tanto a Hanamichi!

Veremos que les depara el futuro.

No olviden dejar reviews.


	15. Los primeros meses

**AMOR SIN BARRERAS**

**Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 15: "Los primeros meses"**

Otra vez en el taxi...

Su economía resentiría mucho esos continuos viajes en taxi, pero gastar unos yenes más en el viaje seguro era mejor que llevar a Kasumi en autobús o en tren. Además, a él no le hubiera gustado que a una hija suya la expusieran a viajar de noche en el transporte público.

Kasumi lucía tan adorable durmiendo, que a él cada vez le gustaba más mirarla.

Llevaban saliendo casi dos meses, y él ya se había acostumbrado a que el movimiento del vehículo la arrullara, y ella terminara por quedarse dormida entre su abrazo.

Kaede ya se había aprendido el camino hasta la casa de ella.

Notó que faltaba poco para llegar, y que la chica aún no despertaba.

El conductor miró a la pareja a través del retrovisor.

—¿Podría dar la vuelta? —escuchó que decía el muchacho.

—¿Decía? —el hombre escuchó, pero no comprendió.

—Que si podría volver al lugar en el que lo abordamos, e iniciar el camino nuevamente.

El hombre, de verdad, no comprendió. Pero, cuando lo vio mirarla, entendió el afán del muchacho por alargar el viaje en la mayor medida posible.

Kasumi sólo se revolvió bajo el abrazo de Kaede.

—¿Y cómo va todo? —preguntó el hombre, tras dar un trago al contenido de la taza que tenía entre las manos.

Era Daisuke Tadano, en la cafetería del aeropuerto en Seúl, Corea. Descansaban, esperando a que el vuelo fuera anunciado. Esa misma noche, Otomi llegaría a casa y estaría con Hanamichi durante cuatro días completos.

—¿Te refieres a "eso", Daisuke? —Otomi ya se había hecho a la idea.

Se enteró del embarazo de Haruka sólo dos semanas después de que ella y Hanamichi visitaran al ginecólogo. Rukawa había estado presente, como apoyo moral para el pelirrojo.

Al principio, se había sentido descolocada por completo. Y no era para menos, si su hijo a penas tenía diecisiete años y su novia dieciocho.

Sin embargo, un bebé siempre era bien recibido. Y, si Hanamichi y Haruka no tenían inconveniente con su nacimiento, ella, como abuela, era la menos indicada para aguar la fiesta.

—Disculpa si te molesto, Otomi —dijo el hombre al fin, sintiéndose de repente muy avergonzado e imprudente.

Iba a marcharse, pero la voz de la señora Sakuragi lo llamó otra vez:

—Discúlpame tú a mí, Daisuke —ella bajó la cabeza y suspiró pesadamente—. Aún no me acostumbro al hecho de que seré abuela antes de los cuarenta.

Le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

—Pronto se cumplirán tres meses. Haruka sigue trabajando, y ha anunciado con mucho gusto que tendrá un bebé con mi hijo —sus ojos parecieron irradiar orgullo—. Mañana nos reuniremos e iremos de compras mientras Hanamichi no está en casa.

—Me alegra —sonrió él. Luego, un ligero rubor pobló sus mejillas—. ¿Te imaginas que tú y yo nos casáramos antes de que el bebé naciera? Así también yo sería su abuelo.

Otomi le sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro: Daisuke nunca perdería las esperanzas.

La primavera despuntaba en el Oriente.

El equinoccio del veintiuno de marzo llegaría en un par de días, lo que indicaba que la época de frío terminaba y todos los árboles volverían a florear y a tener hojas.

En la terraza del enorme departamento de Haruka, bajo un cerezo con a penas pequeños botones de flores rosas y pequeñas, ella y Hanamichi descansaban sobre el césped.

Era viernes, y ambos contemplaban el ocaso.

—Ya deberías dejar de faltar a tus entrenamientos, monito —comentó ella—. Te costó mucho trabajo restaurar tu promedio y librarte del Consejo Deportivo.

Hanamichi la miró y le sonrió.

—Tú eres mejor que el entrenamiento, Haruka. Además, el Gorila dijo que el gimnasio estaría listo hasta la semana siguiente. Debo aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda, si es que quiero estar contigo y con el bebé.

Haruka se alegró. Sospechaba que Hanamichi sería un excelente padre cuando su bebé naciera.

El pelirrojo miró el vientre de su novia, que estaba cubierto por la delicada tela de la blusa holgada. Aún no se le notaba el embarazo, pero ella había dejado de usar la ropa ajustada por recomendación del doctor Yakishirou.

—Tendrá tus ojos —declaró Hanamichi, sin apartar la vista del vientre, como si de verdad estuviera contemplando al hijo de ambos—. Será perfecto porque tendrá tus ojos verdes.

La mujer se enterneció.

—Y será niña —concluyó Hanamichi, como estando convencido de verdad.

Haruka miró su propio vientre, que aún no parecía abultar, y creyó de verdad ver a una niña con los ojos verdes, pero pelirroja.

—Y tendrá tu cabello, monito —sonrió, y besó con mucha dulzura los labios del muchacho.

Él saboreó el dulce beso, y se sintió flotando entre algodón.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que será niña, Hanamichi?

—Porque yo soy un talentoso que lo sabe todo. Y será una linda niña que se llamará Otomi.

Haruka asintió.

La madre de Hanamichi había sido tan maravillosa con ambos, que ni siquiera le había pesado aceptar que se llamara así. Es más: se sentía honrada de tener como madre política a una mujer tan excepcional como Otomi Sakuragi.

Estaba muy cansada por el viaje.

Hanamichi casi no la había dejado dormir, contándole los avances del bebé y todo lo que Haruka le decía que sentía.

Sin embargo, se había comprometido a salir de compras con su hija política. Y, como siempre había afirmado "un compromiso está ante todo". No le pesaría preparar lo necesario para el nacimiento de su primer nieto.

—Buenos días, señora Sakuragi —Haruka hizo una reverencia y le sonrió con la mayor calidez que le fue posible expresar.

—Hola, Haruka —le respondió con una sonrisa casi igual—. Pero ya te he dicho que no me llames "señora". Seremos como madre e hija.

A la actriz se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas: ni siquiera su madre biológica la había tratado tan bien cuando era niña.

—Hanamichi no sabe que compraremos las cosas juntas.

—Lo sé, señora Otomi. Él está entrenando con Rukawa.

—¿Rukawa? —la mujer mayor trató de hacer memoria— ¡Oh, sí! Ese chico tan simpático que conocí en Navidad. Es muy agradable, y creo que se ha hecho muy cercano a Hanamichi.

Otomi le ofreció a la futura madre agua, fruta, dulces y todo lo que se le ocurrió. Haruka rehusó todo, excepto el agua.

Cuando la señora Sakuragi estuvo lista, tomó su bolso e invitó a la actriz a salir de la casa.

—Disculpa que no pueda llevarte en auto, Haruka, pero nunca hemos tenido uno. Utilizamos siempre el transporte público. Podemos ir en taxi si te sientes más cómoda.

—No se preocupe, señora Otomi. Mis guardaespaldas se empeñan en acompañarme, por órdenes del doctor Yakishirou. Ellos me obligan a viajar en el auto.

Ambas mujeres miraron a los guardaespaldas de la actriz, quienes les hicieron una reverencia.

—Sólo diga a dónde quiere que nos dirijamos y ellos nos llevarán.

Otomi no se acostumbraría nunca a esa vida de estrella de cine. Pero era mucho mejor que exponer a Haruka al transporte público.

—Conozco una tienda que ofrece marcas de muy buena calidad —comentó Otomi en cuanto estuvieron dentro del auto—. No puedo ofrecerte mucho dinero, hija, pero te prometo hacer lo posible por comprarles lo mejor que encuentre.

—Señora Otomi, el dinero no es problema. Yo no permitiría que ustedes gastaran más allá de su presupuesto, y Hanamichi lo sabe. Además, he asignado un porcentaje de mis ahorros para comprar lo necesario para el bebé.

La mujer mayor sonrió. Haruka de verdad amaba a ese bebé.

Pasaron toda la mañana recorriendo tiendas en un exclusivo centro comercial.

La señora Sakuragi pudo reconocer a Midori Okawa, Seishiro Yuko, Komo Kirameki y a varios actores y actrices más. Incluso pudo distinguir a Misaki Hiro, una primera actriz que siempre admiró, y quien le regaló una sonrisa maternal y un muy cordial saludo en una tienda de ropa de maternidad.

Según le dijo Haruka, la señora sería abuela por tercera vez.

En una tienda de accesorios, Otomi creyó encontrar la cuna adecuada. Haruka y ella entraron y la compraron.

—Parece que alguien tiene el mismo gusto que yo —una voz varonil habló a un costado de Otomi.

—¡Amano! —se alegró Haruka, y corrió a abrazarlo. Otomi miró al hombre con desconfianza, pero luego lo reconoció: era la pareja de Haruka en todas las películas que había protagonizado. Según Hanamichi le había dicho alguna vez, Amano y Haruka eran los mejores amigos, y, si Hanamichi no desconfiaba de él, Otomi no lo haría tampoco.

—Yo había elegido esta cuna desde hace un par de días, y pensaba enviarla a tu casa para sorprenderte.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Pero ahora tendré que buscar otra cosa para regalarte.

—Amano, quiero presentarte a la señora Otomi Sakuragi. Ella es la madre de Hanamichi.

El actor miró a la mujer que aún lucía atractiva. Le besó la mano con caballerosidad.

—Es un placer, señora Sakuragi. Haruka me ha dicho que usted es como una madre para ella. Seguro que ese bebé tendrá a la abuela más hermosa y amable.

Otomi se ruborizó ante tanta galantería.

Youhei miró su reloj de mano por enésima vez.

Desde que Hanamichi y Rukawa se hicieron amigos, y de que Haruka se embarazara, Hanamichi ya no disponía de tanto tiempo para estar con él y con el ejército.

Esa tarde, después del partido de práctica que sostenía con Kaede, Youhei los acompañaría a la casa de Haruka, para que ellos mismos la felicitaran por el acontecimiento del primer trimestre en perfectas condiciones.

Sin embargo, el partido se estaba alargando más de lo planeado, y el muchacho estaba empezando a impacientarse.

—¡Ya son treinta minutos, Hanamichi! —les gritó.

El pelirrojo, como si no lo hubiera considerado, respingó y cayó en cuenta de que eran ya las cuatro treinta. Había quedado de ver a Haruka en su casa a las cuatro, porque quería pasar tiempo con su madre antes de que partiera otra vez, el martes por la tarde.

—¡Es cierto! Youhei, Rukawa, vámonos ya —ordenó.

Los dos chicos lo siguieron.

Ninguno había ido nunca a la casa de la actriz, y Youhei era el más emocionado por hacerlo. Después de todo, él y los otros chicos seguían siendo admiradores, aunque estuviera por ser madre.

—¿Cuánto haremos en llegar, Hanamichi?

—En auto haríamos veinte minutos, Youhei. Pero viajaremos en tren. Llegaremos como en treinta y cinco minutos.

—Eres un torpe, Hanamichi —declaró Rukawa.

Si no hubieran perdido la noción del tiempo, los dos habrían tenido tiempo de bañarse para no llegar oliendo a sudor mezclado con loción para hombre.

—Se me hace extraño. Hanamichi no gusta de ser impuntual —señaló la señora Otomi, dejando el vaso con agua sobre la mesita de centro.

Amano se había ofrecido a acompañarlas, siguiéndolas en su propio auto, y ahora era él quien preparaba agua de fruta y bocadillos para que comieran mientras esperaban a Hanamichi.

—Debe haberse distraído con algo —lo disculpó Haruka.

En ese momento el timbre sonó.

—Cinco quince... Sólo una hora y cuarto tarde —dijo Amano, dirigiéndose a la entrada del departamento.

El actor abrió la puerta, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro sonriente de Hanamichi, y su cabello rojo bastante desordenado. Detrás de él, Kaede Rukawa, sin saber qué sucedía y por qué él estaba ahí.

—¡Hola, Amano! —saludó, y entró sin esperar invitación. Youhei lo siguió, y Kaede lo miró unos instantes más, para luego entrar como si nada.

—Hanamichi, nos has hecho esperar —dijo la señora Sakuragi, levantándose de su lugar y sonriéndole a su hijo.

—¡Mamá! —sonrió emocionado Hanamichi— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tu mamá y yo fuimos a comprar varias cosas para el bebé.

Así se pasó la tarde.

Todos estuvieron muy felices.

Youhei obtuvo muchos buenos momentos al lado de su mujer ideal, y se sintió feliz por Hanamichi, puesto que sabía que serían muy felices juntos.

Amano, por su parte, tuvo que contenerse. Aún deseaba estar con Rukawa, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Kaede, en cambio, estaba empezando a enamorarse de la dulce Kasumi. De verdad empezaba a quererla. Y eso fue suficiente para olvidar todo lo que alguna vez sintió por Amano.


	16. Múdate conmigo

**AMOR SIN BARRERAS**

**Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 16: "Múdate conmigo"**

—Lamento no estar ahí, Hanamichi.

—No hay problema, mamá. Youhei y los chicos pasarán el día conmigo.

La madre del pelirrojo estaba verdaderamente consternada porque no podría pasar ese día con su hijo: cumplía diecisiete años. Nunca había estado lejos durante un cumpleaños, y se sentía mal por ser esa la primera vez.

Sin embargo, Hanamichi tuvo un buen cumpleaños.

Youhei y los muchachos organizaron para él una fiesta en Danny's, con todo el equipo de básquetbol.

Haruka lo visitó por la tarde, y se quedó a dormir con él esa noche.

Rukawa, en cambio, fue quien lo despertó por la mañana y le dio el primer regalo de todos: un par de zapatitos rosas, con figuritas de animales bordadas, y listos para que los usara la bebé.

Porque él también estaba convencido de que sería una niña.

—Me alegra que esta vez no se te haya hecho tarde —sonrió Haruka.

A Hanamichi ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre que el tiempo se le pasara muy rápido. Por eso Haruka le había llamado por la mañana, asegurándose de que se levantara muy temprano.

—Sí. A mí también.

El pelirrojo se restregó los ojos una vez más. Estaba muy desvelado.

Estaban en la sala de espera del consultorio del doctor Yakishirou. Esa mañana le harían a Haruka un ultrasonido para saber el sexo del bebé..

Y eso emocionaba muchísimo a Hanamichi...

—¿Señorita Takami? —la enfermera llamó su atención— El doctor los espera.

Ambos entraron en el consultorio.

El anciano de la sonrisa afable y la mirada paciente los recibió con alegría.

—Haruka, me da gusto verte.

—A mí también, doctor.

El médico los miró a los dos. Se sentía emocionado por la futura alegría que les esperaba a ambos jóvenes.

—Muy bien. Hoy sabremos si esperamos a una niña o a un varón —sonrió.

Todo fue tan rápido como la primera vez que ella se sometió a un ultrasonido.

Tras mucho observar entre tonos negros, grises y blancos, el doctor pareció hallar lo que esperaba.

Y, con alegría, les reveló que dentro de ella crecía una niña aparentemente saludable.

Hanamichi enjugó diminutas y discretas lágrimas que se le agruparon en los ojos. Haruka sonrió abiertamente.

Ninguno de los dos quería esperar otros cinco meses hasta que naciera la pequeña Otomi.

Se hacía tarde, y aquello aún no parecía terminar.

Dentro de la habitación, la respiración de ambos jóvenes se aceleraba poco a poco.

—Kaede... —susurró ella con voz entrecortada.

Las cosas empezaban a ponerse "animadas".

Y, sin embargo, al escuchar su nombre en voz de ella, Rukawa se detuvo de súbito y trató de recobrar la compostura.

Le miró el rostro ligeramente arrebolado; las pequeñas perlas cálidas que bajaban por su frente; su pecho subiendo y bajando por la reciente actividad...

Y tuvo que detenerse.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella, entreabriendo los ojos y mirándolo anhelante.

Kaede se levantó. Kasumi se sorprendió.

—¿Qué pasó? —repitió, avergonzándose de que Kaede la hubiera visto en semejante condición.

—Nada —respondió él sin pensar.

No había planeado que aquello sucediera.

Llevaba saliendo con Kasumi tres meses, y era la primera vez que se besaban. Y también la primera vez que él se atrevía a acariciar su cuerpo frágil. Y la primera vez que ella dejaba que su novio se recostara en la misma cama donde ella dormía cada noche.

—¿Por qué te detuviste? —preguntó con desconcierto la muchacha. No era que le disgustara, puesto que ella no se habría contenido y ni siquiera estaba segura de todo aquello. Pero le pareció abrupto que se retirara de esa manera.

—Kasumi, perdón —escuchó que él le contestaba.

Lo miró sin entender.

Su padre aún estaba de viaje.

Kaede ya había entrado a su casa tres o cuatro veces.

En su cita anterior, él había aceptado conocer su habitación.

Pero nunca algo tan... íntimo como aquello.

—No te preocupes —le respondió ella, e intentó besarlo de nuevo.

Pero él no lo permitió.

—Kasumi, tú me gustas —se anticipó ante su rostro de perplejidad—. Me gustas en serio. No quisiera echarlo a perder.

Kasumi no lo comprendió. Pero sintió un creciente alivio que terminó por hacerla sonreír.

"No lo harás" pensó, pero permaneció en silencio.

Kaede la contempló. Le gustaba mucho. Había empezado a quererla.

Tal vez sería posible olvidar a Hanamichi...

Él lo intentaría hasta que no pudiera más.

—¡Es una niña! —celebró otra vez el pelirrojo.

Estaba en su casa, con Youhei, Okusu, Noma, Takamiya y, por supuesto, Rukawa.

Los había reunido de urgencia, para comunicarles al mismo tiempo que sería padre de una niña.

—Ahora ya saben: pueden obsequiarnos ropa color rosa, roja, amarilla, blanca... —numeró los colores con los que imaginó a la pequeña niña.

Los muchachos sonrieron.

Esta vez no harían bromas. ¡Serían tíos! Eso era mejor que todo.

Aunque Noma aún no se recuperaba de todo aquello, no intentó ocultar su felicidad: dentro del ejército, habría una niña hija de Haruka Takami. Eso era lo mejor que hubiera podido imaginar, sólo superado por la posibilidad de ser él la pareja oficial de la bella actriz.

Hacía una semana que sabían que serían padres de una niña.

Estaban los dos en la habitación que Haruka había designado para la bebé.

Elegían papel tapiz para las paredes, cortinas y el lugar ideal para cada cosa.

—Pronto serán cinco meses —comentó Haruka lo más casual que pudo.

—Sí. Yo pronto conseguiré empleo. Trabajaré todo el tiempo que tenga disponible y haré que Otomi se sienta orgullosa de mí, Haruka.

La actriz se enterneció.

—Yo tendré que retirarme en poco tiempo. Es una suerte que la película termine de rodarse en dos semanas. Es increíble que aún no se note el embarazo.

La mujer miró a su novio. Hanamichi colocaba las cortinas rosas con estampado de Doremon.

—Hana... Yo quería hablar de algo...

—¿De qué? —el pelirrojo no dejó de lado su labor sino hasta que la concluyó.

—Yo... Creo que pronto tendré que hacer algunos cambios en mi vida. Y tú también.

Sakuragi no comprendió.

—Verás: necesitamos hablar de lo que pasará en cinco meses. No será bueno para Otomi que sus padres se turnen para verla o cuidarla, ni que haya tanto movimiento en su vida.

Le pelirrojo tuvo una idea descabellada: ¿acaso Haruka iba a proponerle que se dividieran la custodia? ¿que pasara vacaciones alternadas? ¿que cada uno eligiera los días de la semana que quisiera estar con ella sin interferir con el horario de trabajo o escuela?...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo no sabía cómo pedírtelo, Hanamichi... Pero quisiera que te mudaras conmigo.

Sakuragi nunca creyó verla tan sonrojada. Pero le pareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

—¿Mudarme contigo? —repitió incrédulo.

Él había pensado en eso, pero muy a futuro. Tal vez casarse primero.

—Sí. Tu mamá puede vivir con nosotros también. Sería lo mejor para Otomi el ver a sus padre juntos. Así, tú podrás terminar la escuela y yo, tras recuperarme del embarazo, volveré a trabajar. Dividiremos horarios y todo saldrá de maravilla.

—¿Estas segura?

Haruka lucía tan convencida, que Hanamichi no tuvo que pensarlo mucho.

—Sí, Hanamichi.

—Está bien... Acepto.

—Oh, claro que no, Hanamichi.

Otomi no aceptaría, por ningún motivo, entrometerse tanto en la vida de su hijo.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que vivan juntos, pero yo me quedaré en mi casa. Pueden visitarme, claro. Y no duden en recurrir a mí si es necesario, pero no estaré cuidándolos como si fueran bebés.

Hanamichi entristeció: le había entusiasmado mucho que su mamá viviera con él, Haruka y Otomi.

—Pero los visitaré con frecuencia —guiñó un ojo.

Era cierto que no quería entrometerse. Pero tampoco se desentendería por completo de la vida de su niño querido.


	17. Esperanza y desengaño

**AMOR SIN BARRERAS**

**Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 17: "Esperanza y desengaño"**

Era sábado.

Hacía calor.

Hanamichi estaba en el entrenamiento.

Las clases del segundo grado habían empezado una semana atrás.

Akagi ya no era capitán del equipo. En su lugar, Ryota los animaba a jugar lo mejor posible, para ir a dar al Campeonato Nacional... Por segunda vez.

—¡Corre, Hanamichi! ¡Bloquéalo, Rukawa! ¡Trata de cubrirlo, Yasuda!

Miyagi no se daba abasto.

El equipo debía estar preparado para la semana siguiente: serían las inscripciones para los equipos deportivos. Eso implicaba nuevos rostros y nuevos talentos.

Una jovencita de primer año se había hecho muy amiga de Ayako.

Miyagi ya podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar donde la viera, puesto que le había parecido muy bonita.

También era muy cercana a Hanamichi y a Rukawa, lo que le indicaba muchas más sorpresas esperándole en cualquier momento.

—Muy bien: ya pueden irse —anunció el nuevo capitán—. Mañana, como todos saben, es cumpleaños de Ayako, así que no habrá entrenamiento.

—Y están invitados a una reunión en mi casa —interrumpió la entrenadora. La quijada de Miyagi amenazaba con salir de su lugar.

Los miembros del equipo sonrieron, y Ryouta entristeció: contaba con que la entrenadora sólo lo hubiera invitado a él, con la secreta intención de, por fin, consolidar una relación que había estado flotando en el aire durante más de medio año.

Debían recuperar el tiempo que tardaron en reparar el gimnasio la última vez. Pero eso no justificaba que Ayako tuviera que ir a la escuela el día de su cumpleaños.

Hanamichi y Rukawa iniciaron juntos el camino.

Eran muy buenos amigos desde hacía más de un año, y los unía más el hecho de que Rukawa se interesaba de verdad en el progreso del embarazo, y el aditivo de que él y Kasumi llevaban nueve meses saliendo juntos.

—Está por llegar, Rukawa —sonrió el pelirrojo con mirada cómplice.

Se refería, por supuesto, al nacimiento de Otomi.

El doctor Yakishirou les había augurado el alumbramiento a últimas fechas de septiembre, y estaban a mediados.

Todo había estado bien desde el principio. Nada haría suponer que se presentaran complicaciones, o que las cosas salieran distintas.

Rukawa creía haber superado ya su enamoramiento por Hanamichi, con ayuda de la dulce Kasumi, que estaba ya en primero en Shohoku y recién había cumplido dieciséis.

De hecho, en unos días cumplirían nueve meses de ser pareja, y ella estaba considerando algo muy "especial" para celebrar el acontecimiento.

—Felicidades, Do'aho.

—Ya no puedo esperar. Todo está listo en casa, y sólo falta que ella llegue —sonrió.

Vivía con Haruka desde hacía poco menos de medio año.

Ambos se habían esmerado en el arreglo de la habitación que sería para la niña. Y los dos la esperaban con alegría y anhelo.

—¿Irás a la reunión de Ayako? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—No lo sé. ¿Tú?

—Aún no lo decido. No me gustaría estar tan lejos de Haruka.

—Avísame lo que decidas, Hanamichi.

El pelirrojo asintió.

Pronto llegaron a una intersección en la que se separaban. Se despidieron y continuaron por caminos separados.

—¿Y por qué no vas? —escuchó que decía la mujer.

Haruka lucía evidentemente en los últimos meses de embarazo.

El médico le había recomendado no realizar muchos esfuerzos ni mucha actividad, y a la siguiente semana irían a revisión. Era muy probable que el nacimiento de Otomi no demorara demasiado.

—No me gustaría dejarte sola —le respondió. Sirvió el contenido de la licuadora en un vaso muy grande. A su novia, inexplicablemente, le habían entrado unas ganas enormes por tomar una malteada de chocolate, pero hecha por él.

—No me va a pasar nada —dijo ella, tomando el vaso que el pelirrojo le ofrecía—. Además, Kentaro y Doko se quedarán a cuidarme.

El pelirrojo no parecía convencido. Los escoltas podían ser muy responsables, pero no eran de su absoluta confianza.

—Si quieres —propuso ella para hacer que la dejara sola un par de horas al menos— puedo llamar a Amano para que venga a quedarse conmigo. No dormiré sola.

Eso pareció convencerlo por completo.

—Bueno, si es así... La verdad es que sí tengo ganas de ir.

Con la decisión tomada, se dio a la tarea de avisar a Rukawa, para que fueran juntos.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, era él quien llegaba antes que Rukawa, el señor puntualidad inglesa.

Supuso que algo habría tenido que demorarlo, y ni siquiera era para alarmarse, puesto que eran sólo cinco minutos de retardo.

—Bueno... Alguna vez tenía que ser impuntual —sonrió Hanamichi para sí.

Pero la alegría no le duró mucho, puesto que aún no había terminado de decirlo, cuando divisó a Kaede, apresurado y más arreglado que de costumbre.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el pelinegro en cuento llegó.

Rukawa tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no irse de espaldas ante la perfecta visión de Hanamichi: pantalón de vestir negro, saco del mismo color, camisa, negra también, sin corbata y zapatos perfectamente lustrados.

Kaede, en cambio, para desentonar, usaba pantalón de mezclilla azul, tenis azules y la sudadera que Kasumi le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños. Cubriendo su desordenada melena, una gorra deportiva negra.

—¿Por qué te arreglaste tanto, torpe? —preguntó Hanamichi con su mejor cara de aquí no sucede nada.

—Yo no quería —se ruborizó el aludido—, pero Haruka insistió. Dice que un padre de familia debe vestirse bien. No quería hacerla sentir mal, así que prefería darle gusto.

Kaede asintió sarcástico.

Se encaminaron al departamento de Ayako.

La entrenadora vivía en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad. Compartía el departamento con su hermana, pero, debido a su trabajo como súper modelo, la chica nunca estaba en casa. Lo que le dejaba el lugar disponible para hacer con él lo que quisiera.

—Ayako es millonaria —susurró Rukawa. A pesar de conocerla desde la secundaria, nunca había visitado si casa.

Hanamichi no dijo nada. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a vivir en una casa muy grande.

La entrenadora los recibió alegre, con una lata de Coca-Cola en la mano izquierda, y mucho más... "arreglada" que de costumbre.

Rukawa casi se va de espaldas: ¿acaso todos tenían otra personalidad y otra apariencia por la noche? Primero, Hanamichi tan atractivo. Luego, Ayako, que usaba vestido, zapatos altos y maquillaje. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Acaso Akagi se embriagaría?

—¡RUKAWA! —escuchó una voz grave a sus espaldas, al tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal.

—¿Capitán?

En efecto: Takenori Akagi, aclamado Gorila y ex-capitán del equipo de Shohoku, sosteniendo un vaso con contenido alcohólico, lo saludaba con una sonrisa mitad alegría y mitad inconsciencia.

—¡YA QUERÍA QUE LLEGARAS! —hipó Akagi— Verás... Mi pequeña hermana Haruko aún e extraña... Por alguna razón, también extraña al mono pelirrojo... Y yo no puedo contradecirla, ¿sabes?

Antes de que Kaede pudiera negarse, Takenori lo arrastró hasta un sillón y empezó a hablarle de Haruko y de sus progresos en la otra escuela. Y, por supuesto, también le hizo partícipe de la noticia de que su hermanita volvería a Shohoku.

—A mí me gustaría que ustedes se volvieran amigos —dijo, un segundo antes de empezar a hablar de lo difícil que era conseguir un buen corte de cabello en la actualidad.

Hanamichi no pudo contener la risa cuando halló a Rukawa, literalmente atrapado por el Gorila.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue gigante cuando Haruko lo interceptó.

La muchacha empezó a contarle de sus avances, de sus amistades y de todo, al tiempo que, uno tras otro, le servía vasos llenos de alcohol. El pelirrojo nunca se había embriagado, y hubiera deseado negarse a beber antes de saber lo que le deparaba la noche.

Entró tambaleándose a la habitación.

Estaba oscuro. Alguien lo ayudaba a avanzar, y era alguien más pequeño que él.

No sabía bien a bien en dónde estaba. Lo último que recordaba, muy vagamente, era que Haruko movía mucho la boca y él cada vez se sentía más mareado.

—Tranquilo... Camina con cuidado... —escuchó una voz que conocía, pero que no identificó.

Sus párpados pesaban mucho.

Cuando sintió la suavidad de un colchón debajo de su espalda, supuso que habría llegado a su cama, al lado de Haruka, y que pronto ella se le abrazaría y dormirían tranquilamente.

—Tranquilo, Hanamichi... —escuchó que le decían— Ya todo estará bien...

No abrió los ojos porque tenía mucho sueño.

Trató de voltear sobre su costado para facilitarle a Haruka el abrazo, pero sintió el peso de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Desde hacía un par de meses que Haruka se sentía indispuesta para las relaciones sexuales. Por eso le sorprendió que se sentara sobre su abdomen de forma tan sugerente.

—Te quiero, Hanamichi... —escuchó que le decía.

—Yo te amo,Haruka... —respondió casi inaudible.

Sintió unas manos muy suaves sobre su ropa; manos delicadas que le desabotonaban la camisa y el pantalón. Una boca ansiosa sobre su pecho, cuello y boca. No era Haruka la que estaba sobre él. No había un vientre abultado y a punto de vaciarse entre él y la mujer. No había olor a fresas ni a perfume Chanel. No distinguió el par de esmeraldas en la oscuridad...

Sin embargo, su cuerpo no pudo resistirse y no tardó en responder cu virilidad.

—No... —intentó negarse— Podría lastimarte...

Pero la mujer no lo escuchaba.

Definitivamente, no era Haruka la que luchaba por hacerlo poseerla.

Lo siguiente que hubo fue una exaltada conversión entre murmullos, un par de malas palabras y Hanamichi siendo arrastrado al exterior del departamento, a medio vestir.

—¡Camina! —escuchó la voz de Rukawa. Se escuchaba molesto.

—¡Ah, Rukawita! —hipó alegremente el pelirrojo.

No entendía de qué se trataba todo aquello, pero le alegraba mucho ver a Kaede.

Kaede no dijo nada.

—¿A dónde vamos, Rukawa? Estaba con Haruka... Parece que la bebé ya nació porque ella no estaba embarazada... ¿Sabes? Me recordó a Haruko... ¿Tú te acuerdas de Haruko? Ella nos quería mucho... Pero Otomi ya debe haber nacido...

A Kaede le parecía deprimente la situación de los borrachos. Y más la de Hanamichi.

Si hubiera demorado un par de segundos más, Haruko habría logrado acostarse con Hanamichi. Eso no sería bueno, sobre todo porque la bebé estaba por nacer en unos días, y Hanamichi era muy feliz con su novia.

Nadie hubiera imaginado que Haruko se valdría de tretas tan desleales como embriagarlo para acostarse con él.

Le había dicho un par de cosas. Haruko se justificó diciendo que Hanamichi, por derecho, tenía que estar con ella. Y que él no tenía derecho de meterse entre ellos dos.

Al final, tuvo que llevarse a Hanamichi a rastras.

Fueron a dar a un parquecito cercano a casa de Rukawa.

Hanamichi no podía darse el lujo de llegar ebrio ante Haruka. Así que Kaede lo llevaría hasta su propia casa, desde allá llamaría a Haruka y le avisaría que Hanamichi estaba con él.

El camino fue tortuoso.

El pelirrojo no paró de hablar de incoherencias. Y eso desesperaba al pelinegro.

Cuando entraron al departamento de Rukawa, Kaede se alegró de que su hermano hubiera ido a quedarse a casa de su novia. Así no tendría que dar explicaciones.

Llevó a Hanamichi a su habitación. Decidió que el pelirrojo se quedaría en la cama y él en el sofá del cuarto.

Sin embargo, cuando Hanamichi estuvo recostado sobre la cómoda cama, y Rukawa se disponía a marcharse a su propio lugar temporal, el pelirrojo lo sujetó por el cuello y no lo soltó rápido.

—Yo te quiero mucho... —susurró, y Kaede supuso que estaría soñando con Haruka.

No intentó reprimir un suspiro que brotó desde el fondo de su corazón.

—Yo también, Hanamichi —respondió al durmiente.

Hanamichi lo tenía tan cerca, que Kaede sintió claramente su cuerpo firme.

Se le quedó mirando, contemplando sus facciones como cuando durmieron en la casa de Sakuragi. Era perfecto. Y pensar que nunca lo tendría...

Hanamichi abrió los ojos un segundo. Miró una figura felina y unos ojos gélidos que lo miraban con candor. No supo que pasó por su mente, y no importó nada más. notó su vida dentro de los ojos, y, en un impulso que nunca podría repetir, se apoderó de los delgados labios que lo recibieron con pasión y ternura...

Rukawa no daba crédito a sus sentidos. ¡Hanamichi lo estaba besando! Y no parecía sentir nada de repulsión o asco o nada que no fuera ternura.

Unos segundos después de que le beso iniciara, el pelirrojo se separó. Miró los ojos una vez más, y, con la hermosa visión, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Un sonidito agudo los despertó.

Mientras Hanamichi buscaba el teléfono celular, Kaede calculó la hora: probablemente, las nueve o diez de la mañana.

Escuchó a Hanamichi emitir sonidos que no logró entender. El teléfono dejó de sonar.

El pelirrojo tenía una resaca infernal, prueba de que era la primera vez que se embriagaba.

Aún con la sensación de los labios cálidos sobre los suyos, se preguntó si todo habría sido un dulce sueño o una cruel realidad.

—¿Qué hora es? —escuchó la voz del pelirrojo.

—No lo sé —le respondió sin mirarlo.

—Rukawa... ¿Qué sucedió anoche?

De verdad no lo recordaba.

Por su memoria pasaba una fugaz imagen del rostro de Haruko, y luego los ojos de Rukawa, pero no lograba comprender la escena.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—No.

Kaede no lo culpó.

Pero, a pesar de todo, sintió que su corazón le dolía.

—¿De verdad?

Hanamichi asintió con la cabeza.

—Pues... Tomaste mucho. Te embriagaste. Tuve que arrastrarte hasta aquí.

El pelirrojo no dio crédito a lo que escuchaba. Él nunca había tomado.

Iba a decir algo, pero el sonido del celular, de nueva cuenta, lo sobresaltó.

Lo alcanzó sin mucho esfuerzo, y contestó.

—¿Haruka?... ¿Estás segura?... ¡No tardaré!

Colgó con una inexplicable sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

—Haruka cree que ya es hora.

Ambos muchachos se encaminaron a la clínica del doctor Yakishirou.

**Notas de la autora:**

Me encuentro algo ocupada por estos días.

De hecho, estoy subiendo estas actualizaciones desde la clase de Cómputo, en la escuela…

No me enorgullece, pero eso es mejor que nada.

En fin…

Igual y ahora no le ven mucha coherencia a la historia, pero de verdad planeo algo bueno para el final.

Nos vemos la próxima vez!


	18. Después de tres años

**CAPÍTULO 18: "Después de tres años..."**

—¿Para cuándo los esperamos? —preguntó la mujer con entusiasmo.

—Llegamos el viernes por la noche —le contestó alguien del otro lado de la línea—. Sólo estaremos con ustedes el fin de semana.

—Es una pena... —se lamentó de verdad— Nos hubiera gustado que pasaran al menos una semana con nosotros.

—Créeme que nos gustaría, hija, pero Daisuke no dispone de mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera son vacaciones. Aceptó que Kasumi y yo los visitáramos porque hace mucho que no vemos a la pequeña Otomi.

Haruka no dudó de la sinceridad de su suegra.

Tres años habían pasado desde que Haruka alumbrara a su pequeña hija Otomi Sakuragi Takami.

La madre de Hanamichi se casó con Daisuke sólo un par de meses después, y, antes de que Otomi cumpliera su primer año, Daisuke obtuvo un trabajo bastante prometedor en la compañía aérea, pero en la central, que estaba en Hong Kong. Y, desde entonces, tanto Otomi como Kasumi vivían con él muy lejos de Hanamichi.

El pelirrojo, por su parte, estudiaba el primer año de Comunicaciones en la universidad.

Atraído por todo el mundo que rodeaba a su mujer, optó por trabajar en el medio.

Era bueno. No había dejado el básquetbol, puesto que seguía siendo una de las mejores cosas de su vida. Pero comprendía que el experto y futuro miembro de la NBA, era Rukawa.

—Las esperaremos en el aeropuerto, suegra —concluyó Haruka.

Tras una brevísima despedida, Haruka depositó el aparato telefónico sobre su base, y se percató de que Hanamichi entraba a la cocina, con Otomi en brazos.

—Así es, hija: tu padre es el mejor del mundo. Por eso tú eres igual a mí. Sí, tienes los ojitos verdes de tu mamá, pero no resaltarían tanto si no hubieras heredado mi cabello rojo... —el pelirrojo reconsideró su discurso mientras contemplaba el rosto y la cabellera roja de la niña— Mmmm... Tienes razón: mi cabello se ve mejor sobre tu cabeza —le sonrió. La niña pareció comprender, y le sonrió también.

Tal como ellos lo supusieron desde el principio, Otomi había heredado el cabello de fuego de su papá y el par de esmeraldas de su mamá.

—¡Mamá! —gritó en cuanto vio a su madre que los observaba sin disimulo.

—Ven, mi amor —Haruka extendió los brazos para recibir a su niña—. Tu mamá llamó, Hanamichi.

—¿Mi mamá?

—Sí. Ella y Kasumi vienen a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros.

—¿Sólo ellas? —preguntó el pelirrojo, sacando una jarra llena de agua del refrigerador— ¿No viene Daisuke?

—No. Tiene trabajo. Pasarán el fin de semana aquí —Haruka se anticipó—. Traté de convencer a tu mamá para que aplazaran la visita y estuvieran aquí una semana por lo menos, pero no accedió.

—Bueno... En el verano, nosotros podríamos viajar a Hong Kong.

La mujer asintió. No se negaría. Después de todo, hacía casi dos años que no tomaba vacaciones.

Tras el alumbramiento de Otomi, tardó sólo dos meses en recuperar la figura, y de inmediato fue contratada para una película. Para sorpresa de medio mundo, su regreso a la pantalla grande no fue al lado de Amano, sino de un veterano del cine japonés que fungía como su padre. Ella había sido una religiosa enamorada de un tipo que nunca se visualizó, y el hecho enloqueció a sus admiradores.

Posteriormente, poco más de medio año después, fue contratada para una telenovela que se volvía la sensación para el público. Era como la adaptación a la pantalla chica de "Amor sin barreras", lo que le produjo recuerdos, nostalgia y mucha emoción. La serie llevaba al aire poco más de un año, y eso le dejaba un trabajo estable en tanto los escritores no le dijeran lo contrario.

—De acuerdo, Hanamichi —dijo—. Escucha: tengo que ir al estudio. Te quedas con Otomi.

—¿Qué? —se espectó el otro— Un momento: tengo clases hasta las cuatro.

—¿Entonces quién la cuidará?

Treinta minutos después, Youhei, Okusu, Noma y Takamiya estaban en la casa de Haruka y Hanamichi, encargados del cuidado de Otomi hasta las cuatro treinta de la tarde.

Llego justo a las siete de la noche.

Las clases en la Universidad eran extenuantes, sobre todo, porque al fin vivía solo.

Si bien en Japón no tenía una casa precisamente hogareña, se dividía el trabajo con su hermano, y, a veces, con su cuñada, lo que le facilitaba el orden del departamento que compartían.

Pero, al recibir la beca para Estados Unidos, cuando supo que le asignaban dormitorio en el campus y todo eso, cayó en cuenta de que tendría que organizar mejor su vida.

Justo esa noche era la que, desde hacía poco más de dos meses, Kasumi le había dicho que llamaría.

Tenían una relación a larga distancia, él en California, y ella en Hong Kong.

Kaede había aprendido a querer y a respetar a Kasumi, y ella nunca había dejado de amarlo.

Hablaban por teléfono una vez cada dos meses, y él se empeñaba en la escuela.

Viajaba a Japón en cada oportunidad que tenía, y Kasumi trataba de que las visitas de Otomi a Hanamichi coincidieran con las fechas en que Kaede estaba ahí.

Rukawa evocó, sin explicación, la imagen de la pequeña Otomi la última vez que la vio: tenía dos años recién cumplidos, los ojos verdes de Haruka y el cabello de fuego de Hanamichi. Jugaba con una caja de cartón en la que le habían obsequiado una costosa muñeca muy novedosa, pero ella parecía estar más interesada en la envoltura que en el contenido.

La niña quería mucho a Kaede, y nadie la culparía, si desde siempre él había estado pendiente y gustoso de pasar tiempo con ella... Casi como si hubiera sido suya también.

El teléfono sonó y lo hizo regresar al presente.

—¿Kasumi?

—¡Kaede! Me alegra que hablemos. Te he extrañado en estos dos meses. No sabes lo lento que se me pasa el tiempo... Y pensar que falta medio año para que podamos volver a vernos... Megumi te envía saludos...

Así eran las llamadas telefónicas entre los dos: Kasumi hablaba y Kaede escuchaba y asentía cuando lo consideraba apropiado.

—¿Sabes? Otomi y yo iremos a Kanagawa el fin de semana. Ya sabes como quiere a la bebé. Como hace más de un año que no la vemos, los visitaremos dos días.

El muchacho se exaltó.

—Me preguntaba si crees que sería posible encontrarnos.

Rukawa lo pensó... ¡Por supuesto!... No, un momento... Un partido importante se aproximaba... No podría faltar a los entrenamientos si quería que ganaran y que los críticos siguieran teniéndolo en la mira para futuro jugador de la NBA.

—Tengo partido el martes, Kasumi —respondió con pesar.

Le dolía de verdad, no sólo por Kasumi, sino también por la pequeña Otomi... Y, obvio, por Hanamichi... Hacía mucho que no visitaba Japón. Extrañaba al pelirrojo, aunque nunca lo aceptaría frente a él, pero una cosa eran sus sentimientos, y otra, muy importante, sus responsabilidades con el equipo de la universidad.

—Comprendo... Entonces volveremos a hablar dentro de dos meses...

¡Era viernes! Por fin era viernes...

Sólo treinta minutos más, y sería libre para estar con Otomi. Más tarde, como a las seis de la tarde, se dirigirían ambos al aeropuerto, para recibir a su madre y a Kasumi. Haruka trabajaría hasta pasadas las ocho, y los alcanzaría en la casa.

El tiempo pasaba rápido en esos días de primavera.

Él, Hanamichi Sakuragi, recién había cumplido veinte años. Otomi cumpliría cuatro el quince de septiembre, y Haruka a penas llegaría a los veintidós.

Ambos parecían tener un futuro prometedor, con la madre de Hanamichi felizmente casada con un hombre que la quería, con una niña preciosa que los amaba y que ellos amaban, y con amigos que se interesaban en ellos y los querían.

No podía pedir nada más a la vida.

—Eso es todo —la voz del profesor lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

Sólo un minuto después, la campana le anunció el final de las clases: ahora sí iría a ver a su hija, que estaba con Haruka aún.

Pasaría cuatro horas a solas con su hija, y eso le fascinaba: Otomi parecía sentir una conexión cómplice e indefinible con él.

—Voy hacia allá —anunció por el teléfono celular.

—Bien. Tengo exactamente una hora y media para estar en el estudio.

—Llegaré a casa en treinta minutos.

Hizo sólo veinticinco.

Y es que, cuando se trataba de Otomi, no había nada más importante que su hijita.

Le preparó la comida a la niña, que ya tenía todos sus dientes y se mostraba más inteligente que las niñas promedio. Sería inscrita en el jardín de niños al año siguiente, y eso sería el principio de su formación.

El pelirrojo y la actriz se sentían verdaderamente orgullosos de la niña, puesto que parecía aprender todo muy rápido, demostraba su cariño a quien quería y no parecía que el amor que sentía por sus padres, en especial por Hanamichi, pudiera terminarse jamás.

—Y ahora... Un poco de jugo de naranja —anunció el pelirrojo, y llenó la taza entrenadora con el líquido recién obtenido de la fruta.

Otomi lo recibió encantada y empezó a beberlo, en tanto su padre la llevaba a la sala. Hanamichi había alquilado un par de películas infantiles, que verían en el tiempo justo antes de partir al aeropuerto.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? —preguntó Hanamichi. Su madre se veía bastante bien, supuso que por la costumbre que adquirió durante tantos años como sobrecargo. Sin embargo, Kasumi lucía pálida y a punto de perder los estribos.

—Fue muy tranquilo, Hanamichi —respondió la señora Sakuragi, mientras sostenía a su nieta entre los brazos. Si bien Otomi ya caminaba, aún disfrutaba al ser cargada. Y su abuela parecía comprenderlo a la perfección, pues siempre que la veía le ahorraba la molestia de caminar—. Ya había olvidado lo relajante que siempre me resultó viajar en avión.

La señora sonrió, pero Kasumi dejó muy en claro con su expresión que no estaba de acuerdo con su nueva madre.

—¿Cómo está Daisuke? —preguntó Hanamichi, aún viendo con desconfianza el semblante impropio en Kasumi. Nunca se veía tan mal, excepto cuando viajaba en avión.

—Él está bien, y les envía saludos a los tres. En especial a esta preciosa —dijo mirando a Otomi y levantándola por encima de su cabeza. La niña parecía divertidísima.

Caminaron hasta el auto. No llevaban mucho equipaje, salvo un par de maletas pequeñas que no tuvieron que registrar y pudieron llevar con ellas, puesto que estarían en Kanagawa sólo la noche del viernes, todo el sábado, y volverían a Hong Kong el domingo antes de anochecer.

Hanamichi condujo a 60 km/h. Pero de todos modos hicieron sólo cuarenta minutos hasta la casa.

Haruka aún no estaba ahí, lo que les sorprendió bastante porque llegaron después de las nueve.

—¿One mamá? —preguntó Otomi, que esperaba ver a su mamá aguardándolos con una sonrisa en los labios y encantada de recibirlos.

—Parece que no ha llegado, hija —respondió Hanamichi, cargándola. Otomi hizo un puchero, pero Kasumi le ofreció una paleta de caramelo y eso la distrajo por unos momentos.

—¿En dónde está Haruka, hijo? Le he traído regalos y quisiera dárselos antes de quedarme dormida.

Hanamichi sonrió. Tranquilizó a su madre con un "Tenía trabajo y tal vez llegue tarde", pero ni él mismo se lo creyó. Haruka nunca trabajaba después de las ocho de la noche, y menos en fin de semana. Si la escena de la telenovela la requería durante la noche, nunca grababa sin antes avisarle a Hanamichi. Y lo que más le preocupaba era que esa noche habían planeado pasarla en familia, disfrutando de la visita que acababan de recibir.

—Será mejor que vayamos a dormir —pidió Hanamichi, al ver que su hija estaba dormida en el sillón, su madre cabeceaba junto a ella y Kasumi descansaba los ojos sobre la barra de la cocina.

Ninguna de las tres mujeres objetó; las habitaciones fueron asignadas y todas fueron a dormir.

Excepto Hanamichi, que se quedó dormido sin querer en un sofá.

El resplandor del sol que se coló por la ventana cayó directo sobre sus ojos, hecho que logró despertarlo casi por completo.

Tardó algunos segundos en recordar que estaba en la sala de su casa, que su madre y su hermanastra descansaban en una habitación y su hija en otra, y que él permaneció toda la noche ahí porque no quiso ir a dormir solo en una cama enorme que desde más de cuatro años atrás compartía con la mujer que amaba.

Pensó que Haruka había llegado tarde y, al verlo ahí, descansando, no quiso despertarlo. Tal vez ella estaría dormida aún, puesto que los sábados no se levantaban sino hasta las ocho o nueve de la mañana. Su reloj de pulsera marcaba las siete diez.

Se dirigió a su habitación y la puerta estaba cerrada, tal como él la había dejado la noche anterior. No quería entrar por temor a no encontrarla. Sería desesperante no saber su paradero. Y, sin embargo, tenía que abrir la puerta y saber si ella estaba ahí.

Tocó con precaución. No quería despertar a nadie en la casa.

Pero nadie abrió.

Giró la perilla con suavidad y empujó la puerta levemente. La alcoba ya estaba iluminada por la luz matutina. Y la cama estaba perfectamente arreglada: ni sábanas destendidas, ni almohadas mal acomodadas, ni vestigios de que alguien hubiera pasado la noche ahí.

—No llegó —susurró Hanamichi. Si la habitación no hubiera estado en silencio total, ni él mismo hubiera podido notar la tristeza de su voz.

Lo que siguió fueron lamentos que acabaron por despertar a Kasumi, Otomi abuela y Otomi hija. Una cantidad indefinible de llamadas telefónicas a conocidos y amigos para dar con el paradero de Haruka. La televisión y el radio encendidos por si alguien notificaba algo... Y la irredimible tristeza de Hanamichi Sakuragi.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos aquellos que aún siguen la historia.

Como verán, esto llega casi a su final. Es importante que sepan que este es de los últimos capítulos. A lo más, llegarán al número veinte. Pronto se enterarán de cómo reacciona el pelirrojo, y de lo que sucederá cuando Kaede se entere.

Todo esto pinta trágico, pero el final será grato para ls amantes del Yaoi... Y no les digo más, porque sería revelarles el final.

Gracias por los reviews que han dejado a lo largo de estos dieciocho apítulos.


	19. Hola, Kaede

**CAPÍTULO 19: "Hola, Kaede"**

Japón lucía igual que cuando él se marchó a Estados Unidos.

Y pensar que sólo volvió por su pelirrojo...

Ahí estaba Hanamichi, en el aeropuerto, con Otomi en brazos. Kasumi se encontraba junto a él, sollozando, pero su mirada le decía "ve por él que yo te apoyo".

Al fin su amor era correcto y aceptado. Nadie lo culpaba. Hanamichi lo miraba con amor, Otomi aplaudía con entusiasmo.

El pelirrojo entregó a Otomi con Kasumi y abrió los brazos.

Kaede lo imitó y se abrazaron como nunca antes: con amor y con la plena conciencia de que ese amor era correspondido por ambos...

Después, Hanamichi se apartó un poco, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente y sus bocas a escasos centímetros de distancia. Kaede pudo percibir con claridad el aliento a hierbabuena del pelirrojo. Hanamichi, en cambio, sólo pensó en lo hermosos que eran los ojos de Rukawa.

Kaede pareció verlo todo en cámara lenta: el pelirrojo cerró los ojos y empezó a aproximarse con mucha lentitud; su rostro se hacía cada vez más grande; el olor a hierbabuena era cada vez más certero sobre su nariz; estaban a milímetros...

Y, de pronto, el sonido del despertador.

—Rayos... —susurró el pelinegro.

De seguro había sido otro de esos sueños inalcanzables. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre despertar anhelante cada mañana... Y no le agradaba.

Encendió la televisión por costumbre. No era que de verdad quisiera estar enterado de las noticias matutinas, sino que prefería eso a recordar el sueño no cumplido durante el tiempo que no tuviera clases en la universidad.

El presentador leía sus notas con pasión casi verdadera, y Kaede pudo notarlo. Escuchó algo acerca de una anciana rescatada de un incendio en Nueva York, un gato que sabía comer con cuchara en Nueva Jersey, el estreno de una película protagonizada por Amano Kamiya... Eso le trajo recuerdos gratos. Se preguntó qué sería de la vida de Amano, y no pudo evitar el recuerdo de Haruka y Hanamichi felices y juntos. Por último, como boletín urgente, una actriz japonesa desaparecida.

Kaede iba a apagar el aparato, pero las palabras "actriz japonesa desaparecida" llamaron su atención. Subió el volumen y se sentó en el suelo frente a la caja animada. Escuchó algo que dijeron demasiado rápido: actriz desaparecida un par de días atrás, madre de una niña y novia de un muchacho estudiante de universidad local, protagonista de cierta telenovela exitosa, reportada desaparecida la mañana anterior, pero intensamente buscada desde que su novio dio el aviso. Por exhaustivos esfuerzos, el paradero de la actriz pudo descifrarse. Sin embargo, la mujer, identificada como Haruka Takami, de veintidós años, fue hallada muerta en el estacionamiento del foro donde la telenovela se grababa. Aparentemente, fue un intento de robo, pero un guardia de seguridad estaba cerca y logró detener al presunto criminal. Hubo un tiroteo en el que el guardia resultó herido y el asaltante muerto también. Nadie pudo hacer nada por ayudar a la mujer, que dejó huérfana a una hija de tres años, y solo a su novio Hanamichi Sakuragi, aún estudiante de licenciatura.

El cuerpo de la mujer había sido entregado al mencionado Sakuragi, y, según informaba el vocero oficial e íntimo amigo de la pareja, sería velado al día siguiente y cremado a la mayor brevedad.

—Hana... —se sobresaltó el pelinegro. Y no tanto por el fatídico destino de la actriz, puesto que no era su mejor amiga ni su persona favorita, sino por el pobre Hanamichi.

Cómo estaría sufriendo el pobre pelirrojo, y Otomi, huérfana de madre a los tres años...

No supo cómo reaccionar. Creyó sentir el enorme vacío que debía estar sintiendo Hanamichi. Estuvo a punto de desvanecerse, pero logró controlarse.

Pensó en viajar a Japón. Sí, eso debía hacer. Su do'aho lo necesitaba. Se había quedado sin la mujer que amaba. Él tenía que estar ahí para consolarlo y no dejarlo caer. Por él y por Otomi, puesto que la niña resentiría mucho la ausencia de su madre.

Pero tenía un juego importante al día siguiente... Era el campeonato... El equipo contaba con él...

Sería algo irresponsable dejarlo todo y marcharse a Japón sólo para secar el llanto de los ojos de chocolate que tanto amaba... Ese no era su estilo...

El básquetbol era lo más importante para él, y estaba sobre todo lo demás.

Aún sobre Hanamichi Sakuragi...

Tal vez lo más prudente era sólo llamarlo y desearle el pésame. Hanamichi seguro comprendería que era necesario que él permaneciera en Estados Unidos...

¿O no?

Tomó el teléfono y marcó.

—Señor, haga el favor de asegurar su cinturón. Aterrizaremos en diez minutos.

Era esa molesta sobrecargo de nuevo... En cuanto el avión estuviera en tierra, era seguro que buscaría a alguien con quién quejarse de la molesta mujer. No lo había dejado dormir casi nada durante todo el viaje, y aún insistía en atenderlo sin que él lo solicitara.

El avión aterrizó, y Kaede Rukawa descendió del vehículo.

¿Una llamada bastaba? Sí claro. En tus sueños más inalcanzables. Nada era más importante que Hanamichi Sakuragi y su tristeza que debía ser disipada.

No avisó a nadie que se ausentaría, salvo al entrenador del equipo. Dijo que un pariente había muerto y que debía estar con su familia. El hombre lo creyó puesto que Rukawa era constante y no abandonaba sus deberes con la escuela y con el básquetbol, a menos que fuera verdaderamente prioritario.

Recordaba cómo llegar al hogar del pelirrojo. Lo único que deseaba era que no hubieran cambiado de residencia.

Seguramente encontraría a Hanamichi abatido. No quería verlo así, pero no soportaba estar lejos sabiéndolo tan desamparado, tan triste... No podía permitirse estar lejos de él en ese momento.

Abordó un taxi a la salida del aeropuerto y le indicó al conductor la dirección. El hombre lo distrajo todo el viaje con la noticia de la actriz recién fallecida, y le habló de la lástima que sentía por el pobre chico que se había quedado solo con la hija de ambos. Le comentó que él hubiera deseado estar en el lugar del chico, para heredar toda la fortuna de la mujer. Kaede pensó que el tipo era un imbécil.

Cuando por fin llegó a la dirección, agradeció a todos los dioses porque el tiempo no se le hubiera hecho eterno.

Miró el edificio. Entró. Abordó el ascensor. Marcó el piso cuatro. Esperó oyendo la música del interior. Descendió y se detuvo frente a la puerta. "Aquí es" suspiró. No sabía lo que Hanamichi haría al verlo. Deseaba abrazarlo y consolarlo. Supuso que habría gente dentro sufriendo por la muerte de Haruka... Pero no le importó y tocó el timbre. Esperó a que abrieran.

—Kaede... —susurró una voz dulce que el muchacho casi había olvidado.

Era Kasumi Tadano, su novia a distancia y la chica a la que le había dicho que no podría verla porque tenía partidos importantes.

—Hola, Kasumi.

Lo más correcto era saludarla.

Estaba vestida de negro. Era obvio que no había dormido bien.

—¿Quieres pasar? —le preguntó— Hanamichi se alegrará de verte.

Eso lo hizo sonreír.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola!

De nuevo estoy por aquí, con uno de los últimos capítulos de este fic. Creo que en cuanto termine este podré finalizar también _Revivir el pasado_, y he de admitir que eso me emociona, puesto que son mis primeros fics largos en los que sufro igual que los personajes y me alegro por cada cosa buena que les sucede.

Gracias a quienes aún leen, a pesar de lo que me he tardado.


	20. Nueva oportunidad

**CAPÍTULO 20: "Nueva oportunidad"**

Lo vio sentado en un sofá solitario. Le sorprendió que dentro del departamento sólo estuvieran Hanamichi, su madre, Kasumi, Daisuke y Otomi. Algo retirados de Hanamichi, estaban Okusu, Noma, Takamiya y Youhei, verdaderamente tristes. La niña dormía en el regazo de su abuela, seguramente extenuada y fatigada por la velada fúnebre.

En el centro de la sala había un ataúd blanco. Cuatro cirios lo rodeaban y el pelirrojo, aunque tenía la cabeza casi entre las rodillas, mantenía una mano sobre la madera.

De verdad le dolió verlo así. Comprendía perfectamente su dolor, puesto que él había sufrido la pérdida de su padre a los catorce años. Además, también sabía lo que era ser abandonado por el ser más amado. Pero no podía tolerar que Hanamichi sufriera así.

—Hanamichi... —susurró apenas. No deseaba perturbarlo.

—Kaede... —le respondió el pelirrojo. Aunque lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre, pareció no reconocerlo de inmediato.

Sakuragi se levantó y Kaede se aproximó un poco más a él. En cuanto Hanamichi estuvo cerca, sin esperar nada más, se echó a sus brazos, como buscando un consuelo que sabía que necesitaba. Rukawa se sorprendió, pero oportunidad como aquella no la tendría muy seguido: Hanamichi totalmente indefenso entre sus brazos.

—Lo... siento... —se atrevió a pronunciar.

Hanamichi pareció reaccionar a esas palabras y se aferró más al abrazo. Lo reconfortaba mucho. Kaede era muy importante para él. Además, Kasumi le había dicho que no viajaría a Japón para verla porque tenía partidos importantes... Y, a pesar de eso, estaba ahí, abrazándolo y brindándole un consuelo...

—Gracias por estar aquí —susurró inaudible. Sólo Kaede pudo escucharlo.

—Perdonen... —una voz masculina interrumpió el maravilloso momento.

Era, nada más y nada menos, que Amano Kamiya, impecable como siempre, tal como Rukawa lo recordaba.

—Amano... —dijo Hanamichi. Después, se dirigió a Kaede— Él es Amano Kamiya. Era su mejor amigo...

—Rukawa y yo ya nos conocíamos, Hanamichi.

El actor pareció notar que el semblante del pelirrojo pareció cambiar cuando mencionó a Haruka, y se aproximó a él, quedando muy cerca de Kaede también. Abrazó a Sakuragi.

—Tranquilízate, Hanamichi. Sabes que a Haruka no le gustaba verte triste.

A Kaede le hirvió la sangre. ¿Quién demonios se creía ése para abrazar a Hanamichi con tanta confianza?

—Sí, Hanamichi —continuó Kaede—. Yo sé que él era muy cercano a Haruka. ¿Cómo está Otomi?

—Ella está bien. Se quedó dormida. De verdad estaba cansada.

A la par que hablaba, el pelirrojo caminaba conduciendo a Kaede hacia otra habitación, alejándose ambos de Amano.

—Ella... Extrañará mucho a su mamá, Kaede...

Hanamichi dejó brotar una lágrima.

Se había prometido no llorar más, pero, simplemente, era inevitable.

La ausencia de Haruka se sentía en cada lugar, con cada persona, en la sonrisa de Otomi... en cada respiración.

No iba a superarlo así de fácil.

—¿Y tú, Hanamichi? ¿Cómo estás?

Kaede lo miró a los ojos. El pelirrojo lucía ojeroso y cansado. La última vez que se vieron, no sólo estaba alegre, sino que sonreía ampliamente porque estaban reunidos Ayako, Mitsui, Kogure, Ryouta, Akagi... Le mencionó algo de Haruko. La chica se había casado y estaba por ser madre, y, al parecer, ya los había olvidado.

Eso alegró a Kaede, porque así estaba garantizado que no los volvería a molestar.

Otomi era una niña feliz, con una madre que la amaba. Y ahora, nada. Haruka ya no estaría.

—Yo... No sabré estar sin ella, zorro...

Hanamichi volvió a llorar.

Y Rukawa se reprendió por ser el responsable de ese llanto lleno de melancolía y desesperación.

Lentamente, se acercó a él. El pelirrojo sintió cómo, poco a poco, los brazos fuertes empezaron a rodearlo. Sintió el calor protector invadiéndolo con lentitud, y se sintió tan bien, que correspondió al abrazo instintivamente. Rukawa cerró los ojos sin pensarlo. A pesar del olor a incienso, a parafina de los cirios; a pesar del cuerpo de Haruka Takami siendo velado en la sala; a pesar de todas las personas que estaban fuera de esa habitación... Kaede se sentía embargado por una extraña felicidad que lo hizo sentirse culpable.

—Ayako aseguró que iba a superarlo —susurró Hanamichi al oído del pelinegro.

—Tiene razón —apoyó Kaede. Claramente pudo sentir fuertes calosfríos al contacto del aliento a hierbabuena con su propio oído.

—¿Tú crees que Otomi la extrañará? —preguntó Hanamichi, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por aquél abrazo que lo hacía sentir extrañamente tranquilo.

—Ella es pequeña aún —respondió Kaede—. No será lo mismo, pero ella aún te tiene a ti, Hanamichi.

Y esas palabras parecieron surtir un extraño efecto pacificador para el espíritu del pelirrojo.

Él debía mantenerse entero, puesto que Otomi ahora sólo lo tendría a él. Ni a su abuela o a Kasumi, sino a él solamente. Debería hacerse cargo de su pequeña hija de tres años, darle un buen ejemplo, procurarla... No sería tarea fácil, pero por ella lo haría.

—Gracias, zorro —se atrevió a pronunciar. Y de quién sabe qué lugar un impulso lo envolvió completo. Sintió estar viviendo un _deja vu_, mirando los mismos ojos azules, la misma profundidad en la mirada, el mismo rostro como de mármol... Tenía miedo de hacer lo que su corazón le estaba gritando que hiciera, pero, por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, también sentía que el curso de su vida dependería de lo que hiciera en los próximos segundos.

—Hanamichi... —fue lo único que Kaede pudo articular.

—Rukawa, yo...

El pelirrojo lo miró a los ojos una vez más. Ahí encontró la solución y la determinación que necesitaba: iba a besarlo. Necesitaba besar a Rukawa. No entendía por qué, pero tenía que besarlo. De una extraña forma que no sabía explicar, besar a Kaede Rukawa era lo único que necesitaba hacer en ese momento.

—Quiero besarte —le dijo. Rukawa no respondió, pero sus ojos se abrieron más allá de su capacidad natural.

No iba a negarse, eso estaba claro, así que entrecerró los ojos esperando que Hanamichi llegara hasta él. Pero...

—¿Puedo pasar? —la voz del otro lado de la puerta los interrumpió. Ambos muchachos se separaron súbitamente y muy ruborizados.

—Adelante —titubeó Hanamichi.

—Muchachos —era Ayako, seguida muy de cerca por Miyagi—. Perdón por interrumpirlos.

—Ayako y yo tenemos que retirarnos, Hanamichi —dijo Ryouta.

La antigua entrenadora se acercó al pelirrojo.

—No te preocupes, Hanamichi —le dijo, abrazándolo—. Tú eres fuerte, y tienes una preciosa hija poro quien luchar.

El muchacho asintió.

—Nos vemos —se dirigió a Rukawa. Luego, abrazándolo, le susurró—. Dale tiempo.

Rukawa se sorprendió.

La perspicacia de Ayako era conocida por todo el mundo, pero él no sabía que llegaba hasta ese grado.

—Lo haré —le respondió igual de bajito.

—Estaremos en contacto, ¿si Hanamichi?

—Claro, Ryouta. Cuídense.

Sakuragi aún no se acostumbraba al reciente matrimonio entre Ayako y Miyagi. Pero igual creía que hacían una pareja de ensueño.

Salieron de la habitación, dejando a Hanamichi y Kaede solos otra vez. Sin embargo, sabían que el momento había pasado.

Estaba en la terraza del departamento.

La luna estaba en cuarto creciente, rodeada por cientos de estrellas refulgentes, como enmarcado un cuento de hadas.

Kaede Rukawa suspiró y exhaló una bocanada de humo que se disolvió en un instante.

En la luna, tan lejos de él, tan etérea, estaban todas las respuestas.

Estaba la respuesta que solucionaría aquél amor en silencio de los últimos cuatro años. Estaba la respuesta a su loco enamoramiento sin sentido. Estaba la respuesta a cualquier sufrimiento... Lástima que él no sabía leer lo que la luna le decía.

—Pensé que tenías partido importante...

Eso era lo que Rukawa había estado tratando de evitar desde que llegó.

No quería voltear y encontrarse con la mirada triste de Kasumi, puesto que ella lo quería de verdad y lo único que deseaba era pasar tiempo con él. En cambio, Kaede se había negado a visitarla argumentando que tenía un partido importante y no podía faltar a los entrenamientos.

—Kasumi...

—No. No me digas nada, Kaede.

Kasumi no intentaba reprocharle nada. Creía comprender por qué estaba ahí.

—Yo entiendo que la muerte de Haruka es una razón muy poderosa. Hanamichi te lo agradecerá.

Kasumi hablaba. Kaede la oía. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que había algo más.

—Lo siento, Kasumi.

—Ya te dije que no te disculpes, Kaede —sonrió ella con tristeza. Sospechaba algo. Siempre había sido así, pero no quería dejar de creer que era sólo una sospecha.

—Pero quiero decírtelo —el pelinegro no deseaba engañarla más.

—Kaede, no lo hagas... Yo sé que tu corazón está ocupado. Siempre ha sido así.

El muchacho se sorprendió. No sabía que su novia fuera tan perspicaz.

—No quiero que me digas que mi hermanastro me ha ganado tu amor. Siempre supe que era así, pero, por un momento al menos, pude ser muy feliz a tu lado.

Él la miró con tristeza. No podía evitarlo. A pesar de saber que estaba enamorado de otro hombre, ella había intentado ganar su corazón.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —preguntó ella, pero no esperó a que él le contestara— No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice contigo. Y no me arrepiento de haber vivido con todo esto. Y tampoco me arrepiento de amarte como te amo, Kaede.

La chica se le acercó y lo abrazó, recargando su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho masculino. Deseaba despedirse.

Kaede no pudo hacer nada más que corresponder ese abrazo. Tenía un gran cariño por Kasumi. Nadie, ninguna chica, había sido como ella. No hubiera deseado que terminara así, pero ella misma lo había descubierto.

—No importa lo que puedas pensar, Kasumi. Yo también te amo, de una manera especial. Tal vez no como tú quisieras, pero así es.

La aludida dejó escapar una lágrima solitaria que fue arrastrada por el viento y se perdió en el cielo oscuro. Sólo unos minutos después, se separó y se despidió de Kaede, decidida a no volver a verlo nunca más.

Rukawa la miró entrar al departamento nuevamente y no pudo reprimir una sensación de nostalgia que lo embargó por completo.

El cigarrillo que fumaba cuando Kasumi lo encontró ya se había consumido.

Sacó la cajetilla de la bolsa trasera del pantalón, y se dispuso a fumar otro, pero una voz masculina lo interrumpió.

—No sabía que fumaras.

Instintivamente, Kaede devolvió el cigarro a la cajetilla, y la cajetilla a su bolsa.

—Sólo lo hago cuando estoy nervioso —respondió aprehensivo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí el pelirrojo? ¿Y si había escuchado su conversación con Kasumi? De ser así, cuatro años de indiferencia y de sentimientos camuflageados se habían ido a la basura.

—¿Hace cuánto estás ahí escondido, Do'aho?

El pelirrojo no le contestó, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se recargó en la barandilla de la terraza, y contempló la hermosa luna que los iluminaba.

—Tú... ¿escuchaste...?

—¿Volverás a ver a Kasumi, Kaede?

¿Qué demonios le estaba preguntando? Obvio que no pensaba volver a verla, pero no entendía el impulsor de aquella pregunta.

—No —le respondió. Y era la verdad.

Hanamichi se le acercó. Aún suspiraba por el llanto. Se abrazó a Kaede buscando recobrar esa tranquilidad que su cercanía le otorgaba.

_Soy tu mejor amigo,_

_tu pañuelo de lágrimas, de amores perdidos._

_Te recargas en mi hombro,_

_tu llanto no cesa, yo sólo te acaricio._

—Voy a extrañarla, Rukawa.

—Lo sé, Hanamichi.

Kaede lo abrazó más fuerte y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo. Acarició su cabello con cariño.

_Y me dices por qué_

_la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos;_

_yo sólo te abrazo y te consuelo._

_Me pides mil consejos_

_para protegerte de tu próximo encuentro._

_Sabes que te cuido._

—Gracias por venir, Kaede. Kasumi me dijo que tenías partidos importantes.

—No importa. Nada es más importante que esto.

Kaede se había dejado llevar por aquella atmósfera de tranquilidad que los rodeaba. No tenía planeado declararse, pero todo era tan propicio que no pudo resistirse.

Hanamichi no se inmutó. Al contrario, se pegó más al hombre que lo consolaba.

—Voy a extrañarla.

—Lo sé. Pero habrán más chicas locas por ti, torpe.

—No quiero más chicas, Kaede —el pelirrojo lo abrazó con fuerza. Kaede se ruborizó y creyó que estaba escuchando mal.

_Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser_

_ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas._

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos._

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien te despiertas ilusionado._

_Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorado._

—No necesito más chicas.

—Y yo no necesito nada más que esto...

_Tú te me quedas viendo_

_y me preguntas qué es lo que está pasando,_

_y yo no sé qué hacer._

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el pelirrojo. Kaede de pronto se había quedado inmóvil, sin acariciarle el cabello ni hacer un movimiento.

Hanamichi se separó un poco y lo miró al rostro. El pelinegro tenía la cabeza baja y se resistía a encararlo.

_Si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo._

_Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento._

_Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces_

_y que sólo en mi mente vivas para siempre..._

Kaede se vio sin salida. Estaba a punto de llorar. No soportaba más guardar todo ese amor en su pecho. Necesitaba confesarlo ya, y tenía miedo de perder al pelirrojo.

Quería decirle todo. Hablarle de las noches en vela que pasó pensando en él. De las miles de veces que estuvo a punto de besarlo. De lo tentado que estuvo siempre de hacerlo suyo. De todo lo que pasó para aceptar que él no era suyo, y que no debía hacerse falsas ilusiones.

—Hanamichi, yo...

El pelirrojo lo miró. Pero lo miró como entendiendo todo sin palabras; como correspondiendo a todos esos pensamientos que en ese instante invadían su cabeza.

—Gracias por amarme, Kaede —susurró Hanamichi. Y, en un acto sin precedentes, sujetó al pelinegro por las mejillas y depositó sobre sus labios un suave beso cargado de ternura y tranquilidad. Un beso que ninguno de los dos olvidaría en el resto de sus vidas. Un beso que nunca en la vida los dejaría ser los mismos, porque, en ese instante, todo el mundo había cambiado.

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, tu vida..._

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, tu vida..._

**Notas de la autora:**

Para todas las personas que esperaron con paciencia y buena voluntad que esta historia llegara a su fin, he aquí el último capítulo de _Amor sin barreras_. Ya me urgí terminarlo para poder finalizar también _Revivir el pasado_, y continuar con un fic yuri que está avanzando progresivamente.

También he de mencionar que este final dejará muchos cabos sueltos para los y las lectoras. Pero, como solución, viene un epílogo en poco tiempo. Ahí quedará terminado todo asunto que aquí hubiera podido parecer inconcluso.

Si bien detesto la música POP, la canción que incluyo en el capítulo se titula "Yo quisiera", y la canta un grupo recién lanzado llamado Reik. No es que ame este tipo de música, pero me imaginé a Kaede Rukawa pensando todo eso de su querido amigo Hanamichi, y se me hizo que encajaba con la historia, y con el momento en particular.


	21. EPÌLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

—¡OTOMI SAKURAGI! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!

Ese es papá. Él cree que voy regresar para escucharlo darme un sermón de una hora entera acerca de las primeras citas y de lo peligrosos que son los muchachos a mi edad.

Pero papá no entiende que, a pesar de tener sólo quince años, soy una chica inteligente, responsable y previsora.

No lo justifico, pero... Podría tener razón al preocuparse.

Y es que hoy tengo mi primera cita.

Es con un chico de la escuela. Él es un par de años mayor que yo, por eso mi papá está tan preocupado. Dice que los muchachos, a mi edad, no son malos. Pero las hormonas y, a veces, los sentimientos, los hacen actuar de manera impulsiva, y esto puede traer consecuencias impropias para el momento y la edad, sobre todo para mí como mujer, y bla bla bla bla bla...

Me sé de memoria el discurso.

No es que me burle de papá o que no valore sus consejos; a fin de cuentas, él quiere lo mejor para mí. Pero creo tener idea de lo que me conviene y lo que no.

—¡OTOMI!

Ahí está de nuevo.

Yo estoy en mi habitación, y creo escuchar sus pasos subiendo la escalera.

Sí. Ahora está llamando a mi puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —lo escucho decir con un tono de voz moderado.

—Adelante, papá —le respondo. Él se introduce en la habitación y mira de reojo mi decorado. Debe estar sorprendido, puesto que esta mañana todo el cuarto parecía zona de desastre.

—¿Limpiaste tu habitación, hija?

—Sí. No quería darte motivos para castigarme.

Él sonríe. Papá tiene una manera extraña de sonreír.

—Otomi... Quiero hablar contigo acerca de...

—¿De Kevin?

Kevin es el muchacho con quien pretendo salir. Es hijo de un matrimonio americano que vive al otro extremo de la ciudad. Estudia ya el último año en Shohoku, y hace varios meses que me pretende.

Kevin me parece un chico lindo, y siempre ha sido amable y respetuoso conmigo.

Pero papá no deja de lado sus preocupaciones de padre sobreprotector.

—Él es ya un chico mayor, hija —empieza, sentándose en la esquina de mi cama y adoptando un tono paternal que sólo le escucho cuando habla de mamá.

—Sólo dos años —le respondo sorprendida y levantándome de la cama. Me acerco a la ventana y miro hacia la calle. Él nunca me había hablado con ese tono cuando de Kevin se trataba.

—Sí. Pero tú tienes quince, y quieres cosas distintas a las que quiere él. Te lo aseguro.

—Papá, yo no entiendo cuál es tu preocupación —le digo, volteando para mirarlo a los ojos—. Kevin siempre se ha mostrado respetuoso conmigo. Tú lo conoces.

—Sí, pero... Hija, todos cometemos errores. Y tal vez resultan ser errores que nos hacen felices, pero que al principio son difíciles.

No entiendo adónde quiere llegar, pero lo escucho.

—Hija, las cosas para tu madre y para mi fueron difíciles al principio...

—Ya me has hablado de que ustedes se conocieron jóvenes, y que fue difícil adaptarse uno al otro, papá.

—Otomi, voy a contarte toda la verdad acerca de tu madre y de mí.

No entiendo a qué se refiere. Su versión siempre ha sido que mamá era una mujer maravillosa que murió joven y me dejó huérfana.

—Tu mamá era una actriz muy famosa. La conocí en una convivencia a donde Youhei y los muchachos me llevaron. Nos enamoramos. Nos hicimos novios. Tuvimos relaciones una Navidad y ella se embarazó. Nueve meses después, naciste tú.

Esa información me ha dejado sorprendida. No sabía que mis padres me habían concebido antes del matrimonio.

—Para nosotros —continúa él sin dar tiempo a que me recupere— no fue difícil cuidarte y procurarte porque Haruka era famosa y tenía mucho dinero. Pero lo difícil fue hacernos a la idea de que seríamos padres tan jóvenes y deberíamos adaptarnos uno al otro. Yo a penas tenía dieciséis años, y tu mamá dieciocho.

¿Así que mi madre había sido actriz...? Y yo me entero doce años después de su muerte.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? —le pregunto ya un poco molesta, puesto que se hace tarde para mi cita y acabo de ver por la ventana que Kaede Rukawa llega a buscar a mi papá.

—Otomi, yo sólo quiero protegerte.

—Lo sé.

Tal vez papá se ha dado cuenta de mi impaciencia porque parece concluir su monólogo:

—Sólo prométeme que te cuidarás, y no harás nada que no quieras hacer.

—Está bien, papá.

Y, dicho esto, papá sale de mi habitación tras darme un beso en la frente.

Sólo un par de minutos después, escucho su voz en la sala hablando con Kaede Rukawa.

Papá no sabe que ese hombre no me agrada mucho. Desde que tengo memoria, ha sido cercano a nosotros. Incluso a los cinco años yo lo llamaba tío. Pero, cuando yo tenía seis o siete años, una noche lo sorprendí besando a mi papá. Desde entonces no me agrada.

Pero eso papá no lo sabe, y no quiero decírselo para no ocasionar que ellos rompan su relación. Porque siempre he sospechado que llevan una relación de pareja. No lo he corroborado, pero no quiero mermar su felicidad.

En fin.

Ocupo el resto de la tarde para arreglarme. Quiero causarle una buena impresión a Kevin. No quiero parecerle una niña inmadura, así que uso una falda algo corta, una blusa escotada bajo mi suéter de cuello alto, y un poco de rimel, delineador y brillo labial.

Al mirarme en el espejo casi no me reconozco. Yo, que siempre uso pantalón, que visto manga larga y cuello alto, que no utilizo maquillaje... Pero todo sea por agradarle a Kevin. Porque él realmente me agrada.

Una vez que termino el arreglo de mi apariencia, consulto la hora en el reloj. Faltan cuarenta minutos para las siete. Iba a ver a Kevin en el centro comercial a las siete, y hacía veinte minutos hasta el lugar. Pensé en pasar a comprar pastillas de menta, por si las necesitaba, y quería caminar despacio, así que tomé una bolsa de mano que mi abuela me regaló y que nunca había usado, mis llaves y mis zapatos, y salí de mi habitación.

Bajé los escalones cuidando de no hacer ruido, y escuché murmullos que provenían de la sala:

—Estoy preocupado por ella —es la voz de papá—. Le hubiera pedido que no asistiera, pero es una chica responsable y madura.

—Eso es cierto —reconozco esa voz como la de Kaede Rukawa—. Ten un poco de fe en que todo saldrá bien, Hanamichi.

—Es en ese chico en quien no confío.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, puedo ofrecerme a llevarla hasta el centro comercial. Me aseguraré de que se encuentre con el muchacho y volveré para acompañarte mientras la esperas.

—¿Lo harías?

—Bueno, sé que no le agrado, pero haría lo que fuera por ti.

Me sorprende escucharlo hablar así. Parece querer mucho a mi papá. Pero también parece conocerme, porque tiene razón: no aceptaré que me lleve a ningún lado.

—Nos vemos, papá —salgo por el pasillo y Rukawa se levanta para intentar decirme algo—. No llegaré muy tarde —aviso, y no les doy tiempo de nada cuando ya salí de casa y dejé la puerta cerrada. Hubiera querido abrazar a papá, darle un beso y decirle que agradezco su preocupación, pero no se presenta la oportunidad.

Camino despacio hasta un expendio de golosinas cercano a casa. Compro mis pastillas de menta y emprendo el camino, muy despacio. Todo el trayecto siento la presencia de alguien cerca de mí, pero no le doy gran importancia y sigo imaginando la velada de ensueño que deberá ser mi primera cita: Kevin me llevará flores, veremos una película romántica, me tomará de la mano y me llevará a tomar un helado. Luego me acompañará a casa y nos daremos un tierno beso en los labios en el umbral de mi casa. Y saldremos nuevamente el próximo fin de semana.

Me emociona mucho todo esto.

Llego al lugar en donde nos veremos. Kevin no está y consulto mi reloj. Faltan quince minutos. No puedo esperar que sea el más puntual del mundo, ¿o si? Pero no puedo justificarlo cuando lleva ya quince minutos de retraso, porque llevo sentada aquí treinta minutos, y Kevin no ha llegado.

Pero mi coraje, mi enojo, todos mis reclamos se desvanecen cuando lo veo llegar. Se ve muy guapo. Parece arreglado para la ocasión.

Yo lo miro embelesada porque me interesa. Y ni siquiera ahora me creo que de verdad esté a punto de empezar una cita con él.

—Hola —me saluda con una sonrisa cautivadora—. Lamento haber llegado tarde.

—No te preocupes. Yo llegué demasiado temprano.

Y es ahí cuando le sonrío como toda una idiota.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a una fiesta? —me pregunta.

Yo esperaba ir a ver una película o a tomar un helado. Pero no importa lo que hagamos porque iré con él. Así que acepto sin preguntarle la dirección o algo al respecto del plan improvisado.

Me abre la portezuela de su automóvil y me invita a ocupar el lugar del copiloto. Entro y me coloco el cinturón de seguridad en tanto él ocupa el lado del conductor. Mi corazón late rápidamente. Kevin me llevará a una fiesta como su acompañante... Y eso me pone muy nerviosa.

Conduce sólo quince minutos y llegamos a un edificio en una zona que no reconozco. Salimos del auto y me conduce al tercer piso en un ascensor que huele a detergente. Llama a la única puerta que hay en el piso y una chica muy bonita nos abre. Tiene el cabello rojizo y rizado y los ojos azules. Su cabello parece teñido. Noto cómo Kevin la recorre de pies a cabeza, y sin querer me comparo con ella: papá dice que soy muy bonita, pero eso lo dice porque es mi papá. Soy pelirroja natural pero mi cabello es muy lacio. Mis ojos son verdes y me gustan, pero la sombra que decidí utilizar hoy no los deja lucir mucho. Esa chica parece mayor que yo, y, definitivamente, no es japonesa.

—Ella es Otomi —escucho decir a Kevin—. Espero que no te moleste que la haya traído, Jadmy.

—Claro que no, cariño —responde la tal Jadmy y me mira. Y no sé por qué su mirada no me agrada.

Kevin me toma de la mano y caminamos hasta donde se encuentran varios chicos, todos mayores que yo, y algunos mayores que Kevin.

Me presenta con todos, que en su mayoría son occidentales. Sólo uno llama mi atención: se llama Koiji y es el único oriental en el grupo. Él parece más o menos de mi edad.

—Kevin, qué bonita muñequita has conseguido —escucho decir a un muchacho como de veinte años, de cabello negro y de tipo atlético. Su nombre es Karl.

Su comentario no me gusta, pero al resto parece causarles mucha gracia.

—No la molesten —escucho decir a Koiji—. Es una niña.

Ese comentario tampoco me agrada, pero igual funciona porque no vuelven a molestarme.

Kevin me dice que mejor vayamos a un lugar con menos ruido, y nos dirigimos a una de las muchas habitaciones en el departamento.

—¿Tienes sed?—me pregunta Kevin, una vez que estamos dentro de la alcoba.

Asiento con un movimiento de cabeza y sale hacia la fiesta.

No me da tiempo para hacer nada sola, porque vuelve casi de inmediato con dos vasos rojos.

—Es cerveza —me dice, ofreciéndome uno—. Aquí no la he visto a menudo, pero en occidente es muy popular.

—¿Cerveza? —imagino que debe ser buena por lo que Kevin me dice, pero lo cierto es que nunca en mi vida he tomado alguna bebida alcohólica.

Sin embargo, por no parecerle una niñita inexperta, acepto beber el contenido del vaso.

Obvio que me arrepiento de inmediato: el sabor es amargo y deja un mal aliento. Le devuelvo el vaso con un gesto de asco en la cara, y él se ríe de mí.

—Te ves graciosa —me dice entre risas.

—Está muy amarga —le respondo seria.

Él de inmediato cambia su expresión, y su rostro se torna serio y con mirada profunda.

—¿Qué me ves? —le pregunto nerviosa. No me parece divertido porque sus ojos tienen la extraña propiedad de causarme nerviosismo.

—Te ves muy bien esta noche —me dice, y su comentario cobra rápido efecto porque me sonrojo—. Luces sexy.

Ese es el primer cumplido que alguien ajeno a mi familia me dice. Y no es algo como "que lindos zapatos", o "tu cabello huele bien". Me siento tan mayor que sonrío sin querer.

—Gracias, Kevin... —le respondo, y noto cómo, muy despacio, él empieza a acercarse a mí.

No me alejo porque infiero que querrá besarme. Y un beso suyo es lo que más deseo en este momento. Y siento su aliento cada vez más cerca de mi cara. Huele a la cerveza que recién tomó, pero no importa.

Por fin sus labios están sobre los míos. Juega con ellos un momento, y luego introduce su lengua en mi boca. Juega con mi lengua y saborea mi aliento.

Al principio todo aquello me gusta, pero luego Kevin intenta recostarme sobre la cama. No quiero dejarlo, pero él es más fuerte que yo. Así que termina por vencerme y me recuesta, situándose él sobre mí. Intento forcejear, pero resulta inútil. Es más alto y más corpulento, y por obvias razones me gana. Siento sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo sobre mi ropa. Mete las manos debajo del suéter y empieza a masajear mi pecho. Pero sus caricias son rudas y, lejos de excitarme, me asusta y me lastima. Lloro sin querer. Empieza a levantar mi falda y me aterro. En ese momento admito que papá tenía razón.

—No, por favor —le suplico entre lágrimas y suspiros—. Por favor...

Pero él no quiere escucharme.

—Sabías que esto pasaría. Eres igual de fácil que todas las mujeres.

Sus palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza. No quería esto. Yo quería una película y un helado. Tal vez un beso y una segunda cita. No quería esto...

Dejo que mis lágrimas broten a voluntad. Sus manos siguen invadiendo mi cuerpo. Me lastima, pero espero que termine pronto.

No ha conseguido su objetivo, cuando siento que alguien lo retira de golpe. No quiero abrir los ojos, pero oigo voces masculinas.

Estoy llorando en la cama, hecha un ovillo y sin querer mirar a nadie.

Siento que alguien me levanta en brazos, y pierdo conciencia de todo.

—¿Estás bien? —escucho una voz que me resulta muy familiar, pero que no identifico con rapidez.

Abro los ojos lentamente y me doy cuenta de que estoy dentro de un auto. El aromatizante de durazno me es familiar, y ubico frente a mí el rostro preocupado de la persona que menos espero ver...

—Sí... No... No lo sé...

Y rompo a llorar en presencia de Kaede Rukawa...

No me doy cuenta de cuándo me abraza y yo continúo llorando entre sus brazos. He mojado su camisa oscura. Huele bien.

Sin querer, le cuento todo: mis expectativas, mis impresiones, lo que sucedió dentro de la habitación.

—Yo sólo quería un beso... Papá tenía razón... Estará tan decepcionado de mí...

Y sigo llorando.

No me preocupa tanto sentirme la mayor estúpida del mundo. Me preocupa más que papá sabrá que, finalmente, no soy tan madura como yo creía.

—No volveré a salir con un chico —finalizo entre suspiros y secándome las lágrimas con un pañuelo que Rukawa me ha ofrecido.

—No digas eso, Otomi —lo escucho hablar.

Lo miro a los ojos y dejo de llorar instantáneamente. Él me limpia el rastro de las lágrimas sobre el largo de mi rostro.

—Tu papá tenía razón: ese muchacho quería algo distinto, pero tú eres una chica responsable e inteligente. Está bien querer un beso. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Sus palabras empiezan a tranquilizarme.

—Y sí volverás a salir con chicos. Pero con chicos prudentes y que deseen lo mismo que tú.

Finaliza su consuelo con una sonrisa dulce que en algo me recuerda a mi papá.

Sin querer me siento más tranquila. Sé que papá dará el grito en el cielo cuando se entere de todo esto. Pero algo bueno ha salido: Kaede Rukawa será como mi padre desde ahora.

FIN 

**NOTA FINAL DE LA AUTORA:**

_Fiiiiiiiiiiiin... Todo tiene un fin, menos el fuego de tus ojos que se pieeeeeeeerdeeeeeen, oculto en el misterio de las historias que no cuenta el celestial calor del sol..._ Así dice una canción que justo acabo de escuchar. Se llama _Fin_ y la canta un grupo mexicano llamado Jaguares. Y, casualmente, este es el final de _Amor sin barreras_.

Debo admitir que disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, y mucho más cada vez que recibía un comentario bueno acerca dela trama o los personajes originales.

¿Qué harán ahora los aludidos?

He aquí algunas opciones: Hanamichi y Kaede empiezan a vivir juntos (eso es seguro y más que evidente), y Otomi es muy feliz con ellos como familia. Haruka, como ya sabemos, murió hace doce años; desde donde está, aprueba al 100 la nueva relación del pelirrojo. Otomi abuela sigue casada con Daisuke hasta que la muerte los separa. Kasumi (por si alguien la recuerda) estudia teatro y arte dramático, y, en estos momentos, debe estar en Singapur, de gira con la compañía que la contrató; nunca se casa, pero tiene noviazgos frecuentes y desastrosos. Al final, al único que amó fue a Rukawa. Amano sigue siendo un actor, y con el paso del tiempo se vuelve más famoso; parafraseando la primera novela que escribí, se contagia de VIH y muere diez años después de contraerlo a causa de una gripa mal tratada.

Creo que son los principales...

Estaba pensando en hacer una continuación en donde hablara más de los hijos de todos, pero comprendí que ya no habría mucho de SD, así que eso lo dejo a votación.

Por último (pero no de menor importancia), quiero dar las gracias (MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS) a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este fic, que fueron quienes me impulsaron a que llegara hasta este punto. Igual y no tuve la atención de agradecer particularmente a cada persona, pero les juro que todos los reviews que recibí me ayudaron a escribirlo. GRACIAS A TODOS.

Tal vez me estoy dando demasiada importancia, pero la verdad es que considero un logro personal haber terminado _Amor sin barreras_.

PRONTO TAMBIÉN GRAN FINAL DE _REVIVIR EL PASADO_.


End file.
